Super Sonic Trio
by Kitsune-SuperFox
Summary: While searching for the Chaos Emeralds, Tails stumbles upon a mysterious power on an island far off in the ocean and when he exposes it's power to Sonic and Knuckles their lives along with the lives of many others will be changed forever. Hiatus-unknown
1. A Stormy Night

Super Sonic Trio:

**Super Sonic Trio:**

Chapter One a Stormy Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sonic or Sonic related characters all Sonic characters belong to Sonic Team.

Hello this is my first fic so let me know if it's good-bad or give me some ideas the story takes place 4-5 years after SA2. If you do not like this chapter I urge you to continue reading the next chapters because the story gets better.

* * *

It was a rainy day and the weather was getting worse by the minute. As Tails sat in his living room flipping through the channels to find something to watch he was getting bored fast.

"Man, I'm so bored and there's nothing to watch," he said as he flipped through a few more channels. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" he said as he lazily got up off the couch and walked toward the door. Just then a thunder bolt struck just by his house which startled him as thunder storms scared him and then the power went out.

"Ah great now I really don't have anything to do, stupid storm" he mutter to himself, there was another knock and he remember there was someone at the door.

He walked up to the door and answered "hello?"

"Hey Tails" it was Cream she was standing there with a umbrella over her and a bag in her hand, over the years she had gotten a as tall as Amy, her ears were a bit longer, and she look pretty even in a storm like this she still looks like a beautiful sunset, she was wearing a her usual visiting outfit, her red dress but instead of a blue ribbon it was orange and it looked like she put a little more effort in her look, and sometimes I've caught her staring at me. She always seems to look nicer when I'm around or tries to when I show up to visit without her knowing.

"Um Tails?"

"... Uh ya what's up?"

"You going to let me in?"

"Uh ya sure come on in Cream".

"Hey Tails what happend to your power?" she asked as she walked in.

"I'm pretty sure it was the thunder bolt that just went off. So what brings you by in a storm like this?" he asked as he looked out the door one more time in disgust and quickly closed it.

"well Amy went to Sonic's and Knuckles is at the movies with Rouge and Shadow is sleeping and I know you hate thunder storms so I decided to give you some company."

"Oh well thanks Cream." he replied.

"Hey Tails?"

"Ya?"

"I know you can see in the dark but i'm still working on that so do you think you could turn the power back on?"

"Oh! sorry i almost forgot about that hold on just a sec..."as Tails was making his way toward the power generator he was think about what had happend the last few years.

_FlashBack..._

* * *

_It was a nice day and everything was going great Eggman hasen't shown since we defeated him last month so now we're on vaction. We were at a resort hotel on the beach which is where most of the girls wanted to go. But the cost alone almost made us broke. Luckily the mayor pitched in so we could do other things. So here we are, Sonic was running in a circle running away from Amy, Knux was laying in nearby a tree, Shadow was meditating, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla where making flower necklaces in a nearby feild and even the Chaotix where there. Though they say they were just coming to find new work as it was getting boring back at there office. So they say, but I caught them sleeping in the louge. I was swimming in the hotel pool we were staying at. it was peiceful. That was until Eggman had to ruin our fun. _

"Well well well what do we have here the blue rodent and his friends go on a vacation and dont even send me an invetation how rude".

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted just as Amy finally lached on to him.

"Yes I had to take a little break but I'm here and now to have some fun and test my new creations" as he said this he pushed a button and the bottom his ship opened up and three robots droped out."Say hello to my new rodent extermination squad! hahahahahahaha ive built them especially for you".

As the new robots emerged from the shadows we got a good look at them the first one on the left looked like sonic execpt that it had three bangs, two tails, had fox like ears and was orange. The middle one looked like Knux save for the quills and black coloring also the skate shoes, and the last one looked like Amy but it had a bunny tail along with long bunny ears, also it had a little metal chao floating around it as for the coloring it was a mix of cream and pink.

By now Shadow was out of his trance, I came out of the pool, and the Chaotix had taken Cream, Cheese and Vanilla to safety. Though Espio stayed behind. We were all in a stare down until Eggman yelled "ATTACK!" and we all jumped into battle.

Sonic was the first to rush in but was caught off guard by the orange robot when it sped forward almost as fast as Sonic and he barly dogded a rocket thrown punch.

Before the battle went on Eggman paused to talk "I'd be careful sonic while I was resting I took the time to observe you and your friends and have come up with the perfect combation of bots to counter every move you and your pesky friends make! hahahahahaha" Eggman gloated as he typed some more comands to his robots. "Oh and let me properly introduce you to my new S.E. (Special Egg) series robots presenting S.E. 001 Tanic" the robot that attacked Sonic made a beeping salut "and next is S.E. 002 Shuckles!" the black and red robot made a beeping salut "and last but not least Creamy!" the creamy pink robot did a beeping salut as well.

Then sonic spoke up "geez Eggman you couldn't come up with better names?"

"Quite you rodent it's really hard combinning your names" he said as he was beginning to pout.

"Sonic those robots are a combination of us!" Tails told him.

"Huh. Is he right are they a combination of us right Eggy?

"DONT CALL ME EGGY!!" Eggman shouted.

"Ok ok geez so _Eggman_ whats the S.E. stand for special ed?"

"Oooohhhh THATS THE LAST INSULT TO COME FROM YOUR MOUTH HEDGEHOG!!" he continued to shout "S.E. ROBOTS DESTROY THEM!!

With that we leaped into battle each of the three bots took on two of us and Rouge was left to steal the Chaos Emerald Eggman had. As for the battle it was me and Sonic fighting Tanic, Knuckles and Shadow to fight Shuckles, leaving Amy and Espio to fight Creamy.

"Alright you look alike your going down" Amy said as she pulled out her Piko Piko hammer. She rushed in and just before she got within range she was sent flying back by the little robot chao as it made the imitation of a chao war cry. Espio nearly got hit by Amy but dodge and she hit the ground and quickly regained herself "OH THANKS FOR CATCHING ME ESPIO!" she shouted. "Oh Espio watch out for that robot chao" she said but by the time he turned around it hit him right in the face sending him into a tree.

"You could have warned me sooner!!"

"Hmph! Serves you right" she replied.

"I think we should be focused on the robots right now" he replied as he disappeared. The robots having no data on Espio didn't know what to do so they were helpless. But they soon turned their focus in on Amy and started shooting bullets and rockets at her. She saw the bullets coming projectiles coming at her and ether dodged or knocked them away. Meanwhile this gave Espio the openning he needed and quickly brought out some kunai and threw them at the chao robot. With two hit it in the head it fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

Me and Sonic were having a tough time with Tanic every time Sonic tried a homing attack, the robot would just go into a ball and let sonic bounce off doing nothing, and every time I got in close from the air Tanic would use his metal tails to swipe at me knocking me away. This went on for a while until I got an idea."Hey Sonic come here I got an idea"

"Whats up?"

"Well your homing attacks wont work on him and neither are my attacks so lets do it at the same time. First I'll fly up above him like normal and he will try to swipe me with his tails thats when you do a homing attack right when he's offguard."

"It sounds like a good plan you sure it will work?"

"Of course it will now lets go!" we didn't have much time because Tanic was on top of us as we rolled out of the way and we took my plan into effect. I flew up like I was going to attack and of course he tryed to swipe me with his tails and right at that second BAM! Sonic hit him directly in the chest with a homing attack which sent him flying into a tree. He quickly got back up and charged at Sonic but I jumped in front of him and did my own tail swipe at his neck causing sparks to fly out as he flew into the tree again causing him to shut down. When we finally reailised that the others were done Knuckles and Shadow had beat there robot and Amy and Espio beat theres and thats when Eggman started to laugh.

"Oh oh oh hahahahaha thanks for the warm up rodent now that I have even more data I'll come back stronger than ever so long losers!" he said as he used a beam to grab his robots and went off in his ship.

"Hey did anyone see where Rouge went" Knuckles asked looking around.

_end flashback..._

* * *

"Uh finally is that better Cream!" he shouted.

"Yes it is thanks" she replied.

"So whats in that bag you got there?" he asked finally getting back.

"I was getting to that" she said as she set it on the coffee table and began to take things out of it. "I brought you some hot dogs…. Chilli…..cheese…. chicken…. A couple of movies…. And popcorn".

"Did you say Hot Dogs and Chilli" he said as he began to drool.

"Hey Tails you there?"

"."

"Tails"

"."

"Um hello earth to Tails" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"."

"TAILS!" she screamed which it brought him out of his trance.

"Huh? wha oh uuummm, sorry its just been so long since I last had a chillidog" he said wipping his mouth off.

"Ah its ok. Just don't space out on me again I thought you were going to fall on the floor".

"No. So what movies did you bring?"

"I brought Resident Evil: Extinction, Super Troopers, Jackass 2 and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix".

"Sounds good I'll go make the some of the food and popcorn you pick the first movie k?" he said as he picked up the bag and started to walk into the kitchen. "Oh! which food do you want?" he asked.

"Um chicken please" she said.

"Ok i'll go start it up" he replied.

She smiled as she watced him leave into the kitchen. She pick up the Super Troopers case, opened it and put the disc in the DVD and pushed play " you almost done with the popcorn Tails?"

"Ya" he said as he walk out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "What movie did you put in?"

"Super Troopers".

"Oh that movie is hilarious" he said as he sat on the couch with the bowl of popcorn. After she finished putting things away she took a seat next to Tails snuggled up to him as the movie began. About a half an hour later they heard the ding sound of the oven. "I'll get it" Tails said as he got up to get the chicken and chili dogs. "Hit pause for me please" he said from the kitchen.

"Got it hows the food" she asked as the scent of it caught her nose. "Smells good" she said.

"pretty good" he said as he emerged from the kitchen with a plate of chicken and chili dogs. "Here you go" he said handing her a plate and sitting back down. "Thanks again for coming over Cream. I enjoy your company" he said in a shy tone.

"Your welcome Tails I'm glad you think so" she said trying to hide her blush as she took the plate and pressed play. A couple hours and bathroom breaks later the movie was over and the strom had gone away in that time. They cleaned up the plates and put away the movies back into Cream's bag. They finished cleaning up the mess so cream decided to head back home so as not to scare Amy.

"Well thanks again for coming by that was really funny, that movie never gets old... shnose berries tastle like shnose berries"

They laughed until Cream spoke up "um Tails?"

"Ya?"

"Um well i ... that is... um" her face was turning red and she was getting shy again like she always did when ever she tryed to ask him on a date. "well i wanted to know if..." she was trying not to let him see her blush.

"If what?" he asked

"if you wanted to... have the rest of this chicken". she sigh as she mental kicked herself 'damn'.

"Sure thanks Cream well i'll see ya later"

"Bye Tails" she smiled and waved as he shut the door and began to walk home unbeknownest to her she was being followed by a shadowy looking figure.

"Yaaaaaaahhhh man I'm tired" he yawned as he put the left over chicken in the fridge and headed to bed. As he headed to bed he couldn't help but think that Cream was trying to ask him somthing else but he couldnt quite put his finger on it, "oh well I'll think about it tommorow" he said as he got into his room, laid down and went to sleep...

* * *

Done! my first chapter done on my first story if you review (please do) be nice cause this is my first story just give me advice and tell me what you think.


	2. Eggman's Return

Kitsune-SuperFox: Hey I'm back with a new chapter and I think this turned out better than the last one so I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is longer than the last one it also has a small Naruto reference, you'll see it. and if you notice any mistakes let me know. I'd also like to thank all the ppl who gave me some advice, Raziel777, Green Raccoon, L wants your cookie, and SSG Tanner X. Echidna and to let you know that I have redone ch. 1. Also leave a review on what you think about the story and this chapter. Now without further adou let the chapter begin.

Cream: "Wait!"

Kitsune-SuperFox: "What?"

Cream: "Who was that shadowy figure following me?"

Kitsune-SuperFox: "You will find out when you actually know in the story"

Cream: "But I know now"

Kitsune-SuperFox: "Yes but in the story you don't know. Now lets get on with it"

Shadowy Figure: "Wait! When are you going to put me back in the story?"

Kitsune-SuperFox: "Maybe in this chapter if we could get to it"

Cream: "Who are you?"

Shadowy Figure: "You'll find out soon enough. Hahahahaha "

Kitsune-SuperFox: "Quiet both of you now lets get on with the story"

Both: "Ok. Sorry..."

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Sonic or Sonic related characters, all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sonic Team/Sega.

**Super Sonic Trio**

Chapter Two: Eggmans Return

* * *

It was the next morning and Tails was sleeping, that is until he woke up to a loud crash outside his house which made him shot up out of bed. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. He quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran down stairs to get outside. When he got outside he was greeted by a bunch of Eggman's robots with there guns pointed in his direction. The robots immediately started to shoot at him. He was dodging all the bullets and lasers looking around for Eggman when he noticed the robots were still shooting at his house. "What are you doing to my HOME!" he shouted. While he was looking for him, he saw no sign of Eggman. "So Eggmans not around huh? Fine. Guess he won't mind if I destroy his robots then," he said with a smirk.

He then started to run around the robots dodging all of there bullets and lasers. As he was running around them, the robots had turned there attetion away from Tails' house and started to shoot at him. soon a few robots blew up as they were shooting them selves, trying to shoot at they're target. Tails then disappeared, leaving the robots shooting wildly in all different directions. 'This should keep them confused,' Tails thought to himself as he continued to run around the robots, increasing his speed. He then dashed through the robots, doing a continuous tail swipe, cutting a group of them in half. As the robots hit the ground and blew up more robots came over the hill and surrounded Tails.

"More eh? Well I guess I'm going to have to pick up the pace," he said, as he quickly cut an approaching robot in half as it was coming at him. letting the top half slide off causing the bot to blow up. He disappered in the smoke.

_meanwhile..._

* * *

_Amy and Cream's House_

For the last hour and a half Cream had been trying to wake up Amy. She tried every method she could think of including, a blow horn, the radio, an alarm clock, pulling the pillow from underneath her head, and even pulling the blankets off her bed. She even splashed water on her face but Amy still wouldn't get up.

"Amy will you get up already its 9:30!" Cream shouted. She was trying to wake Amy up so they could get to the movies. "We're going to miss the movie if you don't wake up!" she shouted as she continued to shake and yell in her ear. Looking over she finally realized Amy's Piko Piko hammer was sitting next to the bed. So she grab the Piko Piko hammer, lifted it in the air like a club, "I said WAKE UP!" she shouted, and she swung the hammer down on Amy's head.

"Owe! What the... Cream! What was that for!" she shouted as she snatched her hammer back and started to rube her head.

"We we're going to miss the movie and I tried every way to get you up but you wouldn't wake up. Ssooo I used the other way to get you up. Now please get ready," she pleaded.

"Ok ok hold on. What time is it?" she asked as she got up and headed toward the bathroom, "And what time does the movie start?" she asked.

"Its 9:35 and the movie starts at 10:25, but I want to see the previews too"

"Ok I'll be out in twenty-five minutes so watch TV till I get out, ok?" she said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. About twenty-six minutes later she finally got out of the bathroom and was ready to go. "Cream I'm ready lets go" she called as she grab the keys.

"Ok, Finally. Got the keys?" she asked.

"Right here, lets go." She said as they went out the door, with Amy locking it behind them.

They were walking down the street when they heard sirens coming form down the road and then saw a couple police cars speeding toward the camotion. "Hurry, Cream lets go see if we can help" Amy said as she began to run toward the direction the cars went, with Cream right behind her. When they got to the police cars they were parked infront of a bank where there were a bunch of robots with Eggmans insignia on them firing bullets in all directions. With the police using the cars as shields they returned fire doing there best to stop them. "So this is Eggmans doing huh? Well, we'll just have to fix this won't we?" she said as she snaped her fingures and her Piko Piko hammer came out of nowhere.

"I'm ready when you are Amy" Cream said as she got into a fighting stance 'though I still don't like fighting, but I want to help those people' she thought.

So they jumped into the spray of bullets with Amy deflecting some with her hammer and started to destroy the robots. About a year after Eggman attacked with his new robots Cream had noticed Tails was getting stronger as he was getting older so she took it upon herself to learn to defend herself by also getting stronger and learning martial arts. So every day her and Amy trained with Amy's box excirse (sonic battle for the GB advance). Her ears got longer and she is now as tall as Amy. She also matured and her figure made her the target of many, the same age or older asking her out. But she was waiting on for one particular person to ask her out.

* * *

_Angel Island_

Knuckles was laying on the alter of the Master Emerald looking up at the clouds resting when he heard a beeping noise. "Tails that better not be you trying to test a new invention on me," he said as he got up. But when he did his eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat as he was looking at a bomb bigger than the Master Emerald! He then noticed it had the Eggman insignia on it with a bunch of his robots behind it. "WHAT IS EGGMAN TRYING TO DO BLOW UP THE ISLAND!!" he shouted to himself.

He quickly jumped up and tryed to get rid of the bomb but Eggmans robots got in his way. "So, this is how its going to be? Well then BRING IT ON!" he shouted as he lashed out at the closest robot. As soon as he destroyed the first robot all the other robots dog piled on top of him "argh! get OFF OF ME!" he shouted as he threw all the robots off in different directions.

As a robot was flying away he grabbed hold of its leg and began to twirl it around like a rag doll smashing it into other robots destroying them. Then he let go of the robots leg letting it smash into another robot and into a tree destroying both. He then brought out his shovel claws. "Need to finish this fast" he muttered to him self. As he looked at the time "damn 30 seconds left," he then noticed more robots had showed up and they all surronded him. "What the... I kill one and five more apper what kinda shit is that?!" he said as he took out three more robots.

He was destroying robots left and right but to no avail he could not get rid of them all, thats when he noticed the time said 15 seconds. "Oh forget this shit!"So he quickly grab hold of a tree and pulled it out of the ground, then with one massive swing he struck all the robots out of the way of the bomb. 10 secs. "Gotta hurry or I'm done for," he said as he grab the massive bomb and began to run as fast as his legs would carry him. He was getting near the edge of the island when he heard the counter hit 5...4...3...2...1 KABOOM...

* * *

Back with Tails

"Haa haa haa haa haa haa why is there so many," he asked him self as he split another robot in half with his tails. He then took the time to look at his surrondings. He was no longer near his house, it seamed he was in a large feild near the Mystic Ruins. Just then Eggman came floating down in is Eggmobile.

"Well well well what do we have here, Tails destroying my robots, and my you sure have grown since our last encounter. My my it's been so many years I missed you and your friends" he said as he wiped a fake tear. "But I can't have you destroying my robots so surrender now!".

"I missed you to Eggman" he said with a hint of sarcasm. "But there's no way I'm going to surrender to YOU!" he shouted back as he destroyed a couple more robots.

"I knew you wouldn't so I brought a friend whose been dying to see you again". Just then Tanic dropped out of the Eggcarrier as it came into to veiw from in the clouds. He landed next to Eggman "You remember Tanic don't you fox boy? You two should have good fun then tah tah," he said as he floated back to his ship. With that Tanic started to charge at Tails. He just stood there and waited for Tanic to get closer, then he flipped over the robot striking him in the back of the head with his tails.

Since the last time they fought, Tails has been training down in the basement of his house using a new training invention, including with his new training robots he built. He's been training down in the basement of his house since they're encounter with Eggman because he thought he needed to get into shape and be more helpful to his friends, besides his brains. So over the years as he grew, getting taller, longer tails and longer bangs he trained with his robots and sometimes Cream came over to train also. In the end result his tails had gotten stronger, he gained more muscule mass as well as fighting skills, his sense's had improved, and althought he gained muscule mass, his speed is faster than ever. "I see you have improved since the last time we met" Tanic said. Which surprised Tails.

"I see you can talk now so that means Eggman must have gave you a free will huh? I thought he only did that to Decoe and Bocoe".

"Thats right he did only do it for them. When he created me and my siblings Shuckles and Creamy he thought we could beat you and your friends. But during our first fight he decided to make it a data recoveryfight instead. But since we had no soul Eggman decided he had to find a way for us to learn more than just by copying. Since he didn't give us a free will when he built us he had to find a way to do it. So he looked for this new world he had heard of. A new world far out in space capable of giving us our will. So when he finally found it he went and explored it. During his exploration he indeed found a way to give us souls, a will, and more. Basically he gave us a stronger life even stronger than Decoe and Bocoe, almost human. Ever since then we trained on that planet using the data we copyed and the new technology, turning it into our own skills and perfecting them".

"So it took you this long to master all the skills you guys copied that day?"

"No. He also gave us upgrades let me show you." After he said that he put his hand over his chest and began to glow then in a flash he turned into a metal version of Sonic. Then he did the same hand motion and turned into a metal version of Tails. He then did the hand motion a third time and turned back to normal. "As you can see have gave us the ability to turn into the two people he created us after, as with other abilities".

"Wow so you can turn into me and Sonic. Big deal that still dosen't make you better then the original," Tails said in a matter of fact tone while getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes but we can also use all of your abilitys too". He said as he did the put his hand over his chest again and turned into Tails. "Such as this". His began to twist his body like a tornado with his tails sticking out like blades strong enough to cut throught steel. He came at Tails ready to cut him in half. Tails looked surprised but he knew how to avoid the attack because after all it was his attack so he merely jumped into the air while twirling his tails to fly over him when he was taken off guard because Tanic jumped into the air while he was still spinning. He bearly dodged the full of the attack and got his arm cut in the process. Tails grabbed his arm as they both landed and stared at each other.

"Hhhmmmm impressive Eggman was also right in that you have vastly improved I guess that last dodge wasn't luck, that attack should have cut you in half". He said while turning into Sonic.

"Ha thats just the tip of the iceberg" Tails retorted.

"Yes but your still no match for me!" he said as he did a homing attack.

This cought him off guard again but he jumped out of the way as he passed by but got hit in the back as Tanic quickly turned around right as he passed to catch him off guard yet again. Tails was sent flying toward a tree but quickly recovered and put both his hands on the ground and did a spring flip off the ground planting his feet on the tree and launched off with quick speed to headbutt Tanic in the chest. Tanic saw through his attack and jumped out of the way but Tails anticipated this so he brought up his tails while still moving grabbed Tanic and threw him at a boulder. Tanic hit the boulder making a crater in it causing it to crumble onto him. He busted out of the boulder and began shooting stones from the boulder at Tails.

As the stones were being throne at him Tails was using his tails to dodge and knock the stones away from him but he one lucky one hit him right in the chest which he lost his balance and got hit by ten more. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees cluching his cheast and gasping for breath from being hit by all those stones. But he had no time as Tanic charged up to him and used his heel to spin kick him in the back of the head sending him flying accrossed the field. He didnt have time to recover as Tanic was already behind him and kicked him into the air then he appered over him and used both his hands to smash Tails sending him soaring to the ground making a huge crater.

Tanic landed on the outside of the crater "ha! weak fox, I should have known this would be easy hahaha" he laughed but he didn't notice Tails jump up out of the crater and come at him. But by the time he did it was too late as Tails began to spin with his tails which he rammed into Tanic busting him up. He continued to push him all accrossed the feild until he rammed him into a tree which Tails just backflipped off him as he was stuck.

"You should look before you open your mouth" he said as he did a powerful tail swipe which sent him through the rest of the tree and into another one. "You think beating me will be easy I don't think so" Tails said as he wiped the blood from his lip. Then with his own speed he quickly appered in front of Tanic grabbed his leg and jumped high into the air. Then he came down with lighting speed and slammed Tanic into the ground making another crater. He then grad Tanic's arm with his tails and snapped it off, then used it as a spear and jammed it thought his chest. "I should have told you not to underestimate me".

As Tails was walking away he heard a buzzing noise. On instinct he rolled out of the way just in time to not get cut by Tanic's tails swipe. "Damn you Tails look what you've done!" he shouted. Indeed there was a hole in his chest and his arm was reatached but only by wires and he was all banged up. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as he disappered. He then reappered right above Tails and back handed him in the back of the head sending him flying acrossed the field. Tanic then apper in front of a tree, he grabbed hold of it, pulled it out of the ground and used it as a bat and hit Tails sending him soaring into the air. Then Tanic jumped into the air and swung again hitting him farther in the air. He drop the tree and pulled out an electric gun and shot Tails sending a huge jolt of electricity through his body but he had no time to recover because Tanic then kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground.

'Gotta do something if I hit the ground I'm done for' he thought. His tails were hurt from the tree impacted so it made it difficult to fly but he managed to get stable before he hit the ground. He was just about to touch down when Tanic elbowed him in the back smashing him into the ground. Tails lie there motionless until Tanic walked over and kicked him into the air again. But this time when he came to knock him back to the ground Tails grabbed his arm as he tryed to punch him, twirled his body around, and slammed him towards the ground making a crater.

He then began to spin and was picking up speed and after a few seconds there was a small tornado in the air falling down to the ground. It hit the ground spraying debry around the area and stood there.

"Wow you made a tornado it's not like it's going to hurt me I'm a robot genius" Tanic said as he watched the tornado pick up speed and get bigger. Little did he notice there were a bunch of rcoks, boulders, and trees being sucked into the tornado "ok so now its bigger and faster it still isn't going to hurt" he mocked as Tails jumped out of the now independent tornado.

"It's not just any tornado it's the Twin Tornado!" he said as he used his tails to cut the now huge tornado in half making two. Tails waited for a minute as he stared at Tanic then he looked at his now growing twin tornados he then sent them on a crash course toward Tanic.

"Tanic! don't underestimate his power there's somthing different about those tornados!" Eggman said through the walkie talkie. But it was too late, the twin tornados surrounded him and he was trapped.

"Ha! got you. I designed this technique just for robots although it would hurt more on people because of its power. You see during my training I learned that with enough force and the right movement I could create a tornado. But this was just a regular wind tornado that is until I found a way to make it better. Stronger, strong enough to destroy robots. So by adding some chakra to the tornado I could make it became destructive. Then later I added the new technique you see before you by which using some more chakra and cutting the singe into a double". Tails explained as he watched his tornados smash into and lift Tanic into the air thrashing him around.

"Argh whats... going... ooonnn..." he said in agony as the tornados spun rapidly around him hitting him with rocks and other debry.

Tails just stood there with his arms crossed, letting the wind blow his bangs arounds. "Well here goes" he said and charged up to the tornados, jumped into them and kicked Tanic high into the air. He was freed for a moment but the tornados were right on him again this time it was intensified because he was in the air. They were tearing up his body pretty bad and thats when he saw that the tornados were moving in on him.

'Argh gotta do somthing' he thought. His thoughts were quickly disspersed when Tails kicked him to the ground with the tornados still on him. 'This is getting bad I don't know how much more of this I could take' just then he saw Tails land in front of him holding up his hands then he closed them together just then the wind blew stronger and the tornados came together again with Tanic in the middle being thrashed and torn apart by the now massive tornado. It didn't help the fact that the tornado had swallowed trees and boulders which were slaming into him nocking him around like a pinball.

"You shouldn't have underestimated me. Now to end this!" Tails shouted over the howling winds of the tornado. He then ran at the tornado full speed and jump through the tornado starting off a chain reaction.

_Same time inside the tornado_

As he was being thrashed about he heard a bunch of beeping noises he looked around and saw a bunch of little metal orbs with legs. (yes it's the Chu2 bombs) _while Tanic was being thrashed about he didn't notice Tails was lacing the tornado with his Chu2 bombs._ He went wide-eyed as he watch the numbers increase until there was almost nowhere to look but at what he now thought to be as bombs. Then he saw an orange blur pass through the tornado...BOOM all the bombs went off at the same time causing the tornado to blow apart and send pieces of Tanic and debris in all directions.

As Tails landed crouching, on the other side of the tornado and snapped his fingers. Thats when all the chu2 bombs in the tornado went off causing a massive explosion. Tails just walked away toward the direction of his house.

* * *

"Man. There are a lot of robots" Amy said as she smashed another robot with her hammer.

"Don't worry Amy I'll help!" Sonic said as he jumped in the robots destroying a couple.

"Huh! it's SONIC!" Amy squealed

"Hey Amy how's it going?" Sonic said as he bounced off a robots head destroying it.

"Ooohh Soonniiic you know it gets better when your around" she said as she lached onto Sonic

"Uh heh heh. Hey Amy don't you think this is a bad time?" Sonic asked nervouly as he looked at the surronding robots.

"OH! right I forgot you sit back and watch me and Cream handle this".

"Handle what Amy?" Cream asked who had just walked over from a pile of robots.

"Well the robots of course. What else?" she asked.

"But there all gone Amy"

"What? Oh. Oh well so Sonic what are you doing later?" she asked in a sly tone.

"Uh uummm WHATS THAT?!" Sonic shouted while pointing to the top of a building.

"Huh? What's what Sonic?" she turned around to asked only to be talking to dust.

"Sonic's gone Amy"

"OOOOOO SONIC GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Amy screamed.

"Amy I thought we were going to see the movie?" Cream asked.

"Oh! Right I almost forgot. What time is it?" she asked as she looked at her watch. "Uh Cream I don't think thats going to happen".

"Why not?" Cream asked.

"Because it's 11:04"

"Oh. Thats ok I kinda expected this to happen so I came up with a plan B" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Really and what's that Cream?" Amy asked.

"MiniGolf!" Cream said cheerfully.

"Alright lets get going then" Amy said. Little did they know the Shadowy Figure was following them. Watching them intently.

* * *

"Whew. That was a close one" Sonic said as he ran toward Tails' house. I wonder if Tails knows Eggman is back?" he asked him self. Just then an orange blur passed by. "Tails? Hey Tails wait up!" Sonic shouted as he turned to follow. "Hey Tails where are you going?" he asked. They ran for a couple minutes until "Tails" led them into a large cave. "What are you doing in here?" he asked but still got no response. they finally stopped deep in the cave next to a pool of water but "Tails" stayed in the shadows. "Hey Tails are you alright? Why did you com in here?" he asked again.

"To led you to your doom Sonic" 'Tails' said.

"To my doom. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You really are stupid aren't you? I would have thought it was obvious by now that I'm not Tails," 'Tails' said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Tanic! What did you do with Tails?!" Sonic asked now getting angry.

"Oh don't you worry I sent my twin to take good care of him" Tanic said with a malicious grin on his face.

"What? Your going to pay for this!" Sonic said, now pissed off.

"Hahahaha I'd like to see you try Sonic!" Tanic said now laughing.

"You got it. Your going down. Then Sonic disappeared.

"You think your fast enough to catch me off..." he didn't get to finish his sentence cause Sonic spin kicked him in the head sending him flying into the wall.

"Have you forgotten you fighting the fastest thing alive?" Sonic mocked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you then won't I?" Tanic said dusting him self off.

"Hmph. You can try" Sonic said snickering a little.

"Enough talk. I'm going to kill you in the name of Doctor Eggman!"

"Bring it on!".

Sonic began to charge up his spin attack. He then turned himself into a living boucie ball as he began boucing off the wall and slaming into Tanic.

"No you don't" Tanic said as he caught Sonic in mid spin. He then charged up his hands and blasted Sonic into a wall. Then he disappered and deliverd a rocket punch to Sonic's gut causing him to spit up blood. Sonic grab Tanic's hand before he could pull it away and slamed him on the ground.

"Let's see how you like this" Sonic said. Still holding on to Tanic's arm he started to spin turning Tanic into a robot blade slaming into the ground with each spin. Then Sonic threw him into a wall and did a homing attack smashing him through the wall and into another one. "Looks like your going to need some repairs" Sonic said charging up another spin attack. As Sonic used his spin attack, Tanic shot at the ceiling making a stalactite fall and pin Sonic to the ground. Then he cut down a stalagmite and smashed it down onto the already crushed Sonic, smashing all the rocks making them cover his body.

"Lets see you live through that Sonic" Tanic said as he begun to walk away.

"Where do you think your going I haven't even started yet" Sonic said appearing infront of Tanic.

"How did you live throught that?!" Tanic asked taking a swipe at Sonic with his tails.

Sonic jumped out of the way "I told you I'm the fastest thing alive. Sonic Wind!" he shouted and swung his arm as blast of energy went fly at Tanic. Tanic put up his arms to block the attack and most of them bounced off and hit the cave walls and ceiling. When he put his arms down he was greeted with a homing attack sending him into a wall. Tanic hit the wall and bouced off and headbutted Sonic in the chest sending him smashing through a bunch of stalagmites and though a wall.

"Fine that's how you want to play then we can play that way" Tanic said. He then put his hand over his chest and turned into Sonic.

"So Egghead gave you guys some upgrades Huh? Most be pretty desprate if you asked me" Sonic said as he climbed back through the hole.

"Yes and with this new upgrade I have access to all of your ablities including this" then he did a homing attack which sent Sonic back through the hole.

Sonic quickly recoverd "Alright. But can you match my speed?" Sonic then disappeared and began to punch Tanic in all directions until he let him smash into a wall.

Tanic then disappeared. He appeared infront of Sonic "of course I can" Tanic said smiling. He then punched Sonic in the face making him stumble back a few feet.

"Alright then bring it on!" Sonic said disappearing again. Tanic soon followed and collided with Sonic's punch with his own. They disappeared again and began exchanging blows all throughout the cave making it start to shake.

"Sonic Wind" they both shouted. As the attacks collided the cave began to shake ever more causing rocks and stalactites to fall from the ceiling.

"Well looks like it's time for me to leave" Sonic said as he began to run towards the exit.

"Our fights not done here" Tanic shouted as he followed.

They were running through the cave trying to find the exit but at the same time fighting each other while avoiding falling rocks.

"Woah! Low bridge" Sonic said as he did a spin dash underneath the falling stalagmite. He looked back to see Tanic blow through the stalagmite and catch up to him. They were running beside each other until Tanic punched Sonic in the face sending him into a crumbling wall causing it to fall on him. Tanic continued to run and made it out side the cave into the forest. He turned around to see the cave entrance close up because of the falling boulders.

"Hmph. So much for the 'Fastest Thing Alive'. I hope you and Tails rot together" Tanic then started to walk away when he heard the cave start to shake. "What! There's no way he could have survived that!" Tanic shouted. Then the cave shook even more until it blew open revealing Dark Sonic standing in the middle. "How can you stil..." Tanic didn't get to finish his sentanceas Dark Sonic smashed his head into the ground.

"You better hope Tails is still alive or I'm going to slowly rip all your circuits apart" Dark Sonic said now in a dark, malicious tone.

"Hoo hoo temper tempeerrr. Sonic you had better watch it or else" Eggman said as he now floated saftly above them.

"Eggman! Good now I don't have to look for you!" Dark Sonic said with a grin on his face. He then disappeared.

"Sheilds up!" Eggman shouted just in time to stop Dark Sonic from delivering a powerful kick which brought down his sheild. "Shackles could you kindly get rid of this rodent while I get Tanic?"

"Yes Doctor" Shackles who had just came out from behind a tree.

"No way! I'm destroying that bucket of bolts for killing Tails!" Dark Sonic shouted as he charged at the now motionless Tanic.

"Chaos Spear!" Shackles shouted as he swung his arm. Dark Sonic dodge the attack but got rammed by Eggman's eggmobile.

"Make sure he's out of commision Shackles I'm heading back to base" Eggman said as he pulled Tanic's body into his ship and left.

"Yes Doctor," Shackles said with a salut.

"You won't even get the chance," Dark Sonic said, appearing behind Shackles.

"Chaos Control!" Shackles quickly shouted. He then turned around to see Dark Sonic getting ready to elbow him in the head. "Hmph. Pathetic ingrate".

"Just so you know I hate Impersonaters. Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he came flying out of a tree. Shackles didn't have time to react and got hit sending him though a few trees. Dark Sonic hit the ground cause the Chaos Control knocked him out of his angered state. "Sonic you go after Doctor Eggman. I'll handle this" Shadow said as he helped the now regular Sonic up.

"Ok, Shadow. Thanks. I owe you one," Sonic said with a thumbs up. He then went off in pursuit of Eggman.

"Alright you pile of junk let's do this," Shadow said as he charged at Shackles.

* * *

Kitsune-SuperFox: Alright second chapter done. So how did you like it? I thought I did better but if you see any mistakes I missed let me know. Also if you have any questions I will answer them in my profile so Review.

Shadowy Figure: When are you going to reveal me?

Kitsune-SuperFox: In the next chapter so be patient.

Shadowy Figure: Fine but you better make me look cool.

Kitsune-SuperFox: I'll make you look like an idiot for all I care so be greatful your in the story.

Shadowy Figure: Fine...


	3. The Second Battle

Kitsune-SuperFox: Hey I'm back with another chapter. Once again thanks for all those who reviewed, also with the advice. the chapters will get better as I get further into the story I promise and probably longer. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will answer them in my profile. Don't forget to tell me how you liked it and if you see any mistakes I missed let me know. Now on with the Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sonic Team/ Sega

**Super Sonic Trio**

Chapter Three: The Second Battle

* * *

"Get back here Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he jump through the trees.

"Not on your life rodent!" Eggman shouted back.

"Dr. Eggman, come in Sir" it was Decoe talking through the com link on Eggman's Eggmobile.

"What is it? Ahh! Blast you Hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he dodged another spin attack.

"It seems Tails as defeated Tanic's other half".

"WHAT! How could this be! I would expect something like this from Sonic but, Tails!"

His fit had caused him to slow down considerably and Sonic was going to make full use of his screw up.

"Gottcha!" Sonic shouted as he charged Eggman with a spin attack.

"wha... Ah!" By the time he turned around Eggman was sent flying out of his Eggmobile and into a tree. "Damn that hedgehog!" he shouted to himself as he got up and leaned against the tree.

"Dr. Eggman are you there? Hello Eggman can you here me?" Decoe called out to him.

_Eggman's base,_

"You don't think our bad news distracted the Doctor do you?" Bocoe asked with a worried voice.

"I sure hope not or we're in big trouble. He fry us for sure," Docoe said as he started to shiver from the thought of Eggman throwing them into the fryer.

_Back in the forest,_

"Give it up Eggman. Your going to pay for what happend to Tails," Sonic said as he stepped menacingly toward Eggman.

"Good thing I have this!" Eggman shouted as he push a button on his remote control.

Just then Eggman's Eggmobile came flying at Sonic, as he turned around he got smacked in the face, making Eggman duck as he went through the tree he was leaning against.

"HA! take that hedgehog!" Eggman shouted as he hopped into his Eggmobile.

"Eggman are you OK?" Decoe asked in a shakey tone.

"No thanks to you nitwits! Now quit distracting me and go pick up Tanic's other half so I can out this bucket of bolts back together," Eggman ordered.

"Yes Sir!" They said in unison.

'I know Tails had gotten stronger but to beat Tanic? This is going to have to be looked into' he thought. His thoughts were soon diminished by Sonic.

"Get back here Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he was running behind him.

"I forgot how anoying persisstant this hedgehog was." He said to himself. "Forget it Hedgehog I've got more important details to worry about than your anoying attempts at revenge. It seems Tails has defeated Tanic's other half."

When Sonic heard those words he stopped dead in his tracks. But he was so lost in thought he didn't notice Eggman taking his leave.

"What. So that means he's still alive," he said to himself. He then rushed off to Tails' house.

* * *

_meanwhile back with Shadow and Shackles,_

"Chaos spear!" They both shouted, creating an explosion as they're attacks connected.

"I have to admit your pretty good with chaos energy. But tell me, how is it Eggman gave you an ability that the faker and I share?" Shadow asked.

"That, I can not tell you. Even if I knew the answer."

"Fine. Looks like I'll have to tear you appart to find out!" Shadow Shouted as he disappeared. He reappered behind Shackles and deliverd a fierce kick to the head sending him through a tree and into the mountain.

"Is that the best you got?" Shackles taunted as he brushed himself off.

"No. It isn't," Shadow said standing right next to him.

He then grabbed Shackles by the arm and slammed him into the ground making a crater shaped like the robot. He then pulled on his arm with one arm, while pointing his hand at his face.

"Lets see how you like this. Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he made an even bigger crater where Shackles lay.But when the dust clear he wasen't there.

"What! How could he have gotten ugh!"

Just then shadow got elbowed in the face by Shackles. He then followed up with a couple punches to the face, sending Shadow into the air. Then he jumped high up to Shadows level and grabbed him by the leg. He then threw Shadow even higher into the atmosphere, shooting a Chaos Spear to follow. The Spear connected causing an explosion to which Shaodw was sent plumeting to the ground. Before he hit though he used Chaos Control to keep himself from hitting the ground.

"Damn he's stronger than I thought," he said to himself.

"Why thank you. But flattery won't get you out of this one," Shackles said as he pulled back his foot to kick Shadow.

"I don't think so," Shadow said as he caught his foot. "I'm not done yet!" he shouted as he threw shackles through a boulder into a tree. He then pulled both his arms back, "Chaaoos Spear!!" he shouted as he swung his arms and a huge blast of energy was sent flying toward Shackles. Shadow then pulled his arm up just in time to back hand Shackles in the face sending him into another tree.

"I see your learning" he said as he climb out of the tree.

"Not learning just finishing warming up," he said, showing a smirk as he stood up.

"Ok. looks like I'll have to finish too then," Shackles said as he had appeared behind him.

Shackles then punched Shadow in the back of the head and put out his foot to kick him in the stomach. He then let Shadow fall to the ground coughing, he then stomped on his back causing him to spit up blood.

"Looks like I'm going to have to end this quickly. You should never underestimate a robot you never knew," Shackles spat those words as he began to crush Shadows chest.

"Cha...os Control!"

"Fool"

Shackles merly put his arm out to catch Shadow with a punch to the stomach. "I can see you even when you use Chaos Control. It's futile, you are no longer the Ultimate Lifeform." He then grabbed Shadow by the neck."Chaos Spear!"

Shadow was sent flying into the side of the mountain causing a landslide to fall on him.

"Tch. I can't belive the Doctor told me to watch out for such a fool," Shackles then began to walk away.

In the rocks two rings had come off of Shadows wrists'. Shackles was continuing to walk when he felt a tremer continuing to grow, he turn around to see an explosion of power come from where Shadow had hit. His eyes went wide as he felt the power level rise above his own.

"This power it wasn't traced when I first scanned him. Where... is... it... coming... from?"

Shadow was now walking toward Shackles laughing menicingly. His fur had changed from his usual black to a dark red, there was a huge red aura surronding him flickering wildly, burning anything that came into contact with it. His pupils had left leaving nothing but white eyes in a perminate glare and with each step, he made a small footprint sized hole in the ground. Shackles began to tremble.

"Where did this come from?" He asked himself again as he backed away.

"HAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHA... CHAOS..." he disappeared, reappering infront of Shackles with his hand gripped over his face. "BLAST!!" Shadow shouted causing an enormous explosion blowing Shackles body into nothing but nuts and bolts.

_Miles away in Station Square,_

Everyone stopped what they where doing to witness a huge cloud of red energy fly acrossed the sky and into the atmosphere. They stared in awe wondering where such a blast would come from.

_With Sonic,_

"what the?..

." Sonic had stopped when he felt the energy go off like a nuke "Did Shadow really have to go that far with that robot?" He asked himself.

_Back with Shadow_

Shadow had reverted back to normal and was admiring the damage he had done. "You said you wanted to finish this quickly. Serves you right, I'm not the fool. You are the fool for ever thinking you had a chance against me." he then began to walk toward his resting place to regain his energy.

* * *

"AAHHH Damn you Shadow!" Eggman shouted as he slammed his fists on the keyboard.

After Eggman had gotten away from Sonic he quickly made it to his ship floating above the ocean. He had been watching the fight and was getting out the shampain that is, until Shadow burst out of the rubble and annihilated Shackles with his Chaos Blast. He then went into a rage and threw the bottle at Decoe and punched Bocoe. Afterwards he started to slam things around until he came back to his computer screen to see Shadow walking away.

"You two!" Eggman said pointing toward the cowering robots.

"Ye- ye- ye- yes Sir?" Decoe asked as he got up shaking.

"Collect his remains get get back to the base! Be quick about it!" He shouted. Throwing a chair at them.

"Yes Doctor," they said as they dodged the chair and quickly made an exit. they made there way down to the haul of the ship and got into one of the transport ships. "Looks like Dr. Eggman is going to be in a foul mood for a while," Bocoe said as he and Decoe climb into the seats and switched on the ship. "Ya lets just hope he dosen't take it out on us, that bottle hurt." Decoe said rubbing his head.

They then huried down to the site where Shackles was and quickly began to pick up what pieces they could find. "Do you think he will want us to find all of them?" Bocoe asked.

"I hope not. there's no way we could find them all in this mess of a crater," Decoe said as he picked up a couple more pieces.

"I'm glad Eggman didn't make us for this kind of battle. Other wise we'd end up like this guy," Bocoe said as he lifted up a small boulder.

"OK. We got as many as we could lets get going, Eggman could be at the Planet Base by now".

"Your right lets get moving," Bocoe said as he started up the ship.

They blasted off into space to get back to the Planet Base, unknowing to them there was a stoaway in there ship.

_

* * *

_

Tails' house,

After the fight Tails had walked back to his house to fix the damage the robots had done. He was just finishing up with a couple more boards when Sonic showed up.

"Hey buddy glad to see your ok," Sonic said as he came to a halt.

"Oh, hey Sonic. What do you mean?" Tails asked, clearly trying to hide his wounds.

"I know you got in a fight with Tanic, and that Egghead is back."

"Oh ya! I was going to call and tell you but I had to fix all the holes in my house".

Sonic whistled "Geez, they sure did a number on this place. How long have you been here?" Sonic asked.

"A couple hours. I had to clean up all the robots that showed up too."

"Ya I know what you mean. I had a run in with Tanic also, I thought it was you at first but found out it was him."

"So he has the ability to split into two huh?" Tails asked himself as he got down from the ladder. "Hey Sonic"

"Ya?"

"Did you by chance hear where Eggman's new base is?"

"Ya know, I didn't have the chance to stop and ask," he said sarcasticly.

"Eggman's new robots could have more abilitys than we know. The thing I want to know is where did he find that kind of technology."

"Beats me all I know is Eggman needs to be stopped."

"Well Tanic was Talking about some new planet Eggman found off in space. So I'm assuming he got the techno from there."

"You think he has his base there?" Sonic asked.

"It's possible. But I have know idea where it could be." Tails said as he started pacing and placed his hand on his chin thinking... "I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Well Eggman had to use a warp to get to this new planet right?"

"I suppose. Tails you know I always leave the techno stuff to you."

"Well anyway, if I could get a trace on his warp we could follow him to his base."

"Great! Lets get a move on then," Sonic said as he jumped up from sitting.

"I'll go trace the warp. Sonic, I need you to find a couple Chaos Emeralds." Tails said as he headed to his lab.

"Gottcha. Be back in a flash," Sonic said before he dashed off out of site.

* * *

__

Unknown area,

"Damn. Looks like I'm going to have to find somebody else to fight them," the Shadowy figure said as he waved his hand to make the dark screen go away. He then put his fingers on each side of his head.

'Master it seems Eggman has failed to destroy them.'

'Do not worry Shade. The good Doctor will find a way, just give him time.'

'Forgive me Master, but why do you put such faith in him. Why not let me just get this over with now, I could destory them.'

'Do not underestimate them. They are strong, they will not be so easy to defeat.'

'But Master if you just give me a chance...'

'DO NOT QUESTION ME!! or would you rather go back to the dead?'

'No Master forgive me once again. I am sorry.'

'Just do as your told and watch them.'

'Yes Master.'

He then took his hands down and dissappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

__

Station Square Theater,

"That was a good movie!" Cream said, who had just come out of the movie theater with Amy.

"Ya. what time is now?" Amy asked as she looked up at the sky.

"Ummm. It's about 2:30."

"I wonder what Sonic is doing?" she began to wonder as Cream and her walked down the street.

They walked for about a couple blocks, Amy who was still day dreaming didn't notice Sonic run up to them.

Sonic came running to a screeching stop. "Hey Amy, hey Cream."

"Hey Sonic. What happend to you?"

"I'm getting to that. Umm Cream whats wrong with Amy?... She's drooling."

"Day dreaming"

"Oh. Anyway, Eggman's back. He attacked Tails with one of his robots and one of his robots attacked me too."

"Wait. Is Tails alright??" Cream asked as she grabbed hold of Sonic's shoulders and started to shake him.

"Whoa, calm down Cream he's fine. Wait a minute. You don't like him, do you?" Sonic said in a sly tone, nudging Cream.

"What?! No of course not, we're just friends what would give you that idea," Cream said waving her arms infront of her and trying to hide her blush.

"Uh huh. Sure you don't. Anyway I wanted to tell you two that if you see any Chaos Emeralds, to bring them by Tails' house."

"Huh! Sonic! I was just thinking of you and here you are," Amy said, finally getting out her day dream and laching on to Sonic.

"Ugh, Amy... I can't ... breath" Sonic said trying to get out of her grip.

"Oooohhhh Sonic. Did you finally come to ask me on a Date?" Amy asked in a dreamy tone and blushing.

"No. I was just tellin Cream that Eggmans back."

"OH REALLY YOU COULDN'T TELL EARLYIER!" Amy shouted, pissed that the fact Eggman was more important to him than her.

"Amy calm down, people are staring," Cream said getting nervous.

"Your right Cream. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Amy. So Sonic have you gone to see Knuckles yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was just going over there after I talked to you. Well see ya, be sure to look out for the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said as he dashed off.

"Ooooo, he can make me so mad sometimes," Amy said as she watched him turn a corner.

"Lets go Amy."

"Where are we going?"

"To see Rouge. I'm sure she would know where a Chaos Emerald is."

"Your right lets go."

* * *

Sonic had just turned a corner in the forest and caught sight fo Angel Island. He then noticed there was smoke coming from the other side, so he pick up his pace to see what had happend. After going through all the traps and tree tops, he got to a small area that had been burnt almost to the ground.

"Geez what happen here?" He asked himself. "Hey Knuckles where are you!" He shouted.

He started to walk around calling out Knuckles' name. He came to a small clearing at the edge of the island and saw what looked like a red arm sticking out by a tree.

"Knuckles!" he shouted as he ran over to the arm.

He stopped a couple feet before the bush, the arm was sticking out of and slowly approached it. As he inched close he noticed the the arm was moving a little. So he took precaution and poked it with a stick. When it didn't move he thought it was safe to grab it, so he reached for it.

Then in one swift motion the arm grabbed him and yelled "BBBOOO!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic jumped so high he cleared the tree and landed on the next one.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sonic... you... should... have... seen... the... look... on... your... face... HAHAHAHA. It... was... priceless hahahahaha..." Knuckles said between laughs. "Ooohh I can't breath hahahahaha..."

"What the HELL Knuckles! I really thought you... were... hurt!" Sonic said as he threw a coconut at Knuckles' head.

"Owe. It was just a joke Sonic! lightin up" Knuckles shouted as he rubbed his head.

Sonic then jumped down from the tree. "Well, you could have given me a heart attack. So what happen here?"

"Eggman's robots attack me with a giant bomb. I was sleeping on the shrine of the Master Emerald when..."

_Flashback,_

_Knuckles got up to a beeping noise only to see a bunch of robots with a giant bomb. He then jumped up and started to destroy them, trying to get to the bomb. Time was running out so he pulled a tree out of the ground and slammed all of the robots out of the way. He then picked up the bomb and started to run to the edge of the island. He heard the count down hit five seconds, so he ran even faster and when he got near the edge the bomb said two seconds, so he tossed the bomb a little into the air and punched it as hard as he could, sending it flying through the air. Though he didn't hit it far enough as it blew him back and caught part of the forest on fire. He quickly regained consiousness so he grabbed a giant stone bowl, filled it with water and went around to put out all the fires before the whole island was burned to the ground._

_End flashback,_

"And that's when I saw you. So I decided to play a joke," Knuckles said while trying to hold back his laughing.

Sonic glared at him. "Well anyway I guess you already know Eggman's back so I can skip that part. Tails is going to get a trace on Egghead's warp space and we're going to use it to follow him to his Planet Base, so we need to find a few Chaos Emeralds."

"Well I've already got one covered, it's back at the shrine."

"Cool! One down, two to go," Sonic said as he patted Knuckles on the back.

"So should we bring it to Tails?"

"Yep. He needs them for what ever it is he needs them for."

"What. You mean you don't even know what he's building?!"

"Nope."

"Your hopeless..." Knuckles said rubbing his temples.

"Anyway lets grab the Chaos Emerald and get Tails' right away."

"Gottcha."

They both ran back to the shrine and Knuckles lifted this 1 ton stone while Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emerald and they both headed to Tails' house.

_

* * *

_

Tails' House,

"Hey Chu3 would ya hand me that wrench?" Tails asked one of his robots.

"Coming right up," the robot beeped as it handed him the wrench.

"Hello? Tails are you there?" Sonic called as he walked into the garage.

"Ya Sonic, back here," came Tails' muffled voice.

"Where?"

"Right her... owe!" Tails was getting out of container holding the new engine for a new ship he was building when he smacked his head on the lid.

"Hey Tails, guess what Knucklehead has."

"Hey! I'm not a knucklehead got it?!" Knuckles said getting in Sonic's face.

"Ok ok calm down Knuckles it's just a joke. Anyway he has a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles then revealed the emerald.

"Oh! Great now I can power part of this engine." Tails said as he grabbed the emerald and plug it into one of the emerald slots.

"Wait, part of the engine? Tails how big is this thing?" Sonic asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Have a look for your self," Tails said as he moved out of the way to present his newest engine.

"Whoa, this thing is huge. Way bigger than it looks on the outside. Tails how long have you been working on this?"

"Well about only an hour ago. About right after you left."

Both Knuckles and Sonic's jaw dropped to the ground as they tried to figure out how he could do this so fast. I mean I know he's smarter than when they we're younger but Damn!

"You just keep outdoing yourself don't you buddy?" Sonic said as he roughed up Tails' hair.

Tails started to blush. "It's nothing. Really."

"So how many do you need now?" Knickles asked.

"Just two more and I be ready to go. Of course I still have to build the actual ship."

"Well I'm off to find more Chaos Emeralds. See ya." Knuckles said.

"Ok, I'll hop in the X2 Tornado and see if I can find any one the radar."

"I guess I should go look too then huh? See ya later buddy." Sonic said as he took off running out of the garage and down the hill.

After Tails finished up the rest of the engine, he cleaned up himself up, ate a little snack and went into the hanger to start up the X2 Tornado. "Ah, nothing like a good day to fly," he said as he hopped into the X2 Tornado. He turned on the engine and opened the hanger door which split under a waterfall and began the take off count down. "Take off in 3...2...1...GO!" He then blasted out of the hanger and into the skys. He then turned on the emerald locater, and to his supprise there was an emerald far out in the sea.

"Wow an emerald already!" He exclaimed. He scanned the outreaching area, but there was no land there. "Hmm thats odd." He said, confused as to how the emerald got out there. He then looked at the ETA and set the plane into auto pilot, then set the course to the area in the ocean. He then leaned back in his chair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Cream and Amy,_

"Cream are you sure this is the place?" The annoyed Amy asked.

They had been traveling through out the city looking for Rouge and this had been the 11th apartment building.

"I think so," Cream said in an unsure tone, which made Amy sweat drop.

"Ugh. Cream, we've been looking for hours. Why can't we just call someone who knows where she's at?"

"Cause I don't know anyone who does Amy." She replied.

They walked up to the door and knocked... no one answered. They knocked again... still no one answered. Then they rang the door bell... no answer. finally Amy got mad and used her Piko Piko hammer and banged on the door.

"Amy! What are you doing. Your going to knock the door down!" she said as she tryed to calm her down.

"Well I'm tired of this. We've been looking for ever!" She said as she hit the ground with her hammer, making a small indent.

"Who the Hell is making all this raket!" A man finally answered the door.

"Sorry mister. Um are you the manager of this building?" Cream asked.

"What you can't fuckin read?!" The man said as he pointed to the sign on the door that said 'Manager'.

"Hey! Don't yell Cream like that or else!" Amy stepped in with her hammer at the ready with a vain bulging out on her forehead with flames in the backround.

"What do ya want?" The man said, a little intimidated.

"Do you know if Rouge the Bat lives here?" Cream asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

"Ya. Second floor, third door on your left." He then shut the door.

"See that wasn't so hard now was?" Amy asked in a cerry tone.

"Shall we go then?"

They both walked over to find the elevator around the corner and waited for it to come down.

"So Cream. I couldn't help but hear you like Tails," Amy said inn a sly tone.

"What! Who told you that, we're just friends thats all," Cream said trying to hide her blush.

"Ah ha! You do like him. Your as red as Knuckles is!" Amy said pointing at Cream's red cheeks.

"Amy. Please don't tell him." Cream pleaded.

"Why not?"

"Cause, it just dosen't seem like he likes ne the way I like him."

"How do you know? He would be crazy not to like you."

"But every time I try to look him in the eyes he averts mine."

"Well, he obviously dosen't want anyone to know how he really feels Cream."

"You think so?" Cream asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Of course."

By the time they had finished talking, they had gone into the elevator, pushed the button to the second floor, went down the hall and came the door that said '13B'. Then underneath that in small letters someone wrote 'House of Rouge'.

"Looks like this is it." Amy said.

She then rang the door bell.

"One minute!" came a voice from inside.

Inside the apartment Rouge was quickly trying to hide some jewels and a Chaos Emerald, in her secret compartment in the wall. after she hid them she made her way to the door.

She looked through the peep hole and then open the door. "Well hello there." She answered.

"Hi Miss Rouge," Cream waved.

"Hey Rouge," Amy said.

"So what can I do for you?" Rouge aksed, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Rouge do you have any Chaos Emeralds?" Cream asked.

"Maybe. Mabye not. Whats it to you?"

"Dop you have one or not!" Amy asked, getting annoyed.

"Whoa, hey calm down geez. No need to get hostel."

"Well she asked you a question, not to get a bunch of stupid answers."

"Alright alright, come on in."

Rouge moved aside to let them in. When they got into the living room they looked around and the whole apartment was deorated with black and purple, with antique jewelery on every wall and coffee table, some even in the furniture.

"Do you like it?" Rouge asked, noticing them looking around the room.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Cream said as she looked at a large blue gem siiting in the middle of the room.

"Ya, that one took a while to get but I finally got it." Rouge said as she was now looking into the gem as well.

"Ok so where is the Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked, bring them out of they're trance.

"What makes you think I'm going to just _give_ the emerald to you." Rouge said with her hands on her hips.

"Well what do you want? You know we don't have anything you might want."

"Really? Are sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well that hammer of yours is pretty valuable right?"

"What! No way!"

Cream whispered in her ear. "Amy we need the emerald for Tails so we can go after Eggman, just loan it to her."

"Fine." She snapped her fingers and her Piko Piko hammer popped out into her hand.

"Ok, now turn around while I get the emerald."

They both turned around, then Rouge went back to the secret compartment and took out the Chaos Emerald. She then walked back to them.

"Ok here ya go." She said as she tossed the emerald to them.

Amy hesitated.

"Well?" Rouge asked, holding out her hand.

"Here." Amy said. She then thrusted the hammer into her hand and walked out of the room.

"Thanks Miss Rouge. Bye," Cream waved as she followed Amy out of the apartment.

"Have fun." Rouge said with a wave.

"This is great Amy now we need to get to Tails' house right away," Cream said cheerfully as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Yep this is great," Amy said with a smile.

"What do you mean Amy?" Cream said, confused.

Amy snapped her fingers and her Piko Piko hammer popped out.

"What! You mean you gave her a fake?!"

"No. She was right in the fact this hammer is valuable. This hammer's magic allows the owner to summon any ammount of hammers he or she needs." Amy explained as they walked into the elevator.

"Oh, wow. Thats neat Amy." Cream said as they walkout toward the street.

"Now lets get to Tails' house right away." Amy said as she openned the door and they walked outside.

_

* * *

_

With Tails in the X2 Tornado,

Tails was sleeping when he heard his timer indicating he was close to where the emerald was. He looked at the rader and it show he was five miles away from the destination.

"Finally! I wonder how long I was asleep."

He looked at the time on his consule. "Wow I was out for that long? How far is this emerald anyway?" He asked himself as he looked at the rader again. It said two miles till that destination.

"Increase speed!" He said as he pushed the accelerator. He quickly caught sight of a small island. The Island was a small round one. It was covered in tall over grown trees, and had a large mountain to one side. The waves beat up against the cliffs of the island making it almost impossible for ships to get near.

"Now why wasn't this island on the rader?" He scanned the surronding area again only to come up with nothing but open ocean. He circled around the island looking for a clearing to land in. He eventually saw one near the edge of the island, so he put out the landing gear and began his descent.

"Looks like this is the only spot," he said as the plane touched down. He then hopped out of the plane and walked over to one of the side compartment. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the compartment which opened into a small table. He then started to pull out supplys he would need to find the emerald. After he got everything he needed he shut the compartment, pulled out a smaal remote and pushed the button on it. The X2 made a few beeping noises before a thick steel shield started to spread all over the jet.

"There, that should do it." he said as his X2 jet finished covering itself with the shield. He put the remote in his pocket and before he went off into the forest he did a quick check of his supplys.

"Ok, Emerald Locator, check. Food N' water, check. Digital map maker, check." He was now wearing green camo pants and a green camo tank top with a small Tails symbol on the back. "Well looks like I got everything. Lets go." He put his back pack on and headed out into the forest.

* * *

_Back with Cream and Amy,_

"Look Cream there's Tails' house," Amy said as they came over the hill. "Looks pretty dark inside, you think he's home?"

"I don't know Amy, but we'll see."

They appraoched his door and knocked... no answer.

"He must be around back in his garage. Come on Amy."

They then walked around back and looked through the window into his garage.

"I don't think he's here Cream. Maybe he went out in the X2 too find an emerald."

"Maybe your right Amy. But what do we do with the emerald then?" Cream asked, looking through the door window.

"I guess we hold on to it until he gets back."

"I know a good place for the Chaos Emerald," came a dark and mysteryous voice.

Amy snapped her fingers. "Who's there, show yourself." Amy said holding her hammer at the ready.

A dark energy started to form a few feet infront of them until it started to rise up and turn into a cloacked figure. He was about as tall as Sonic and was wearing a black monks robe that had looked like someone used it as a target. There was a black sash tied around his waist and he was also wearing an ancient silver skull pendant around his neck and his hood was over his head so that you could only see darkness.

"Who are you. And what do you mean you know a good place for the emerald?!" Cream demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

"My name is Oblivion," he said with a bow. "And I think the emerald would do better if it were in my hands. So please hand it over." He said as he put out his gloved hand, which looked like it had been chewed up and spit in the dirt.

"No way! Get your own Chaos emerald!" Amy said, swinging her hammer threatingly.

"My dear, I already have one." He said taking an emerald out of his robes. "Now please hand it over."

"Are you def? I said No!" Amy said taking a step forward.

'sigh' "If you won't be nice and hand it over. Then I guess I have to take it by force," he said nochalantly.

"You wish. Take this!" Amy then threw her hammer as hard as she could.

Oblivion just raised his hand, to which his shadow extended and Amy's hammer dissolved into his shadow.

"What the..." Amy said, as she stared in awe of the scene infront of her.

He then waved his hand and a small black portal opened infront of Amy and before she could react her hammer came flying out of the portal, hitting her in the head, and knocking her out.

"Amy!" Cream shouted as she ran over to her.

"Now as I said. Please hand over the Chaos Emerald." Oblivion said, once again holding out his hand.

"Get away from me!" Cream said, taking a swipe at Shade with her foot.

He merrly jumped back out of the way. 'sigh' "Even though you saw what just happend to your friend there you still fight. Fine, so be it."

Oblivion then put his palm on the ground and Cream's shadow grew dark. He then snapped his fingers and a small blast of dark energy went through her body. She then lay limp on the ground, watching as Oblivion came over and bent down to take the emerald before she passed out.

Sonic was running over the hill and as he rounded the corner to Tails' garage he saw a cloaked figure taking a Chaos Emerald from Cream's pocket.

"Hey! Who the Hell are you and what the fuck did you do to Cream and Amy!" Sonic shouted as he came to a hault.

"My name is Oblivion. And they refused to give the emerald to me so I had to use force."

"What! You have till I get over there to give me the emerald or else!"

"I have no time for you Sonic the Hedgehog. So farewell." He then disappeard in a cloud of black smoke.

"Get back here!" Sonic said running over to the area he was standing on. He then turned his attention to Cream and Amy. "What in the hell is going on here?" He said, scraching his head. He picked up Amy and Cream and went to the front door. When he got there he gently sent the two down and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came a metallic voice.

"It's me Sonic open up."

There was a couple clicks and then the door opened revealing Chu3 standing with a gun pointed out the door.

"Whoa! It really is me don't shoot!" Sonic said waving his arms infront of him.

"Sorry Sonic. You never can be too careful." The robot said turning his arm back to normal. "so what can I do for you?"

"It's Cream and Amy. They were attack by some guy named Shade. They're knocked out but they don't look too hurt. Could you put them in one of the rooms?"

"Yes. Bring them in right away and I will take care of them."

Sonic picked up Amy and Chu3 Picked up Cream and they both walked into the house and upstairs, where Chu3 stopped by one of the doors. "Amy shall stay in this room." He said opening the door. He then walked accross the hall and opened another door. "And Cream shall stay in this room."

After Sonic put Amy down on the bed, he walked accross the hall into Creams room. "Here." Sonic said, holding out his hand. In it was a Chaos Emerald. "I know Tails isn't home so I'll leave this with you until he gets back, ok?"

"Yes. I will hold this until Mister Prower gets back from his trip." The robot replied taking the emerald and putting it into one of its slots. (The robot looks like the ones on 'I Robot' execpt it is orange and a little more bulky for storage perposes.)

"Ok. Well I'm going to get something to eat and wait until he gets back." Sonic then walked out the door and started to giggle."_Mister_ Prower."

_

* * *

_

Back with Tails,

Tails had been traveling through for a while looking for the emerald and had stopped to take a break. He brought out two small devices and tossed them to the ground. He waited for a sec and one of the devices turned into a small table while the other turned into a small chair. He then pulled out of his back pack the food and water he brought with him and began to eat.

He was finishing up his food when he heard a voice in his head 'Cooommee to mmeeee'. "Who's there!" Tails said, jumping out of his seat into a fighting stance. He keeped looking around looking for the voice until he heard it again. 'Coome to mmeee'. He then got a mental image of a pathway leading to cave.

"You want me to go there?" He asked the voice. 'Come to me'. Was all that he got in a response.

He then finished up his food, put away the containers, and made the table and chair turn back to the small hand held devices. He packed up all of his things and set off on the path to the cave. He was running along when he caught sight of the cave. He was getting closer when something felt off, he decided to grab a rock and throw it through the entrance to the cave. When the rock went passed the entrance four huge blades shot out and split the rock into four paces.

'Gulp' "Great how am I supposed to get by this," he said with drone. Just then a thought crossed his mind. He picked up a rock again but this time as he threw it he ran right behind it. So instead of him getting cut, the rock got did and while the blades were slidding back he flip through the hole and landed on the other side.

He continued donw the cave when he saw a couple of skeletons laying on the ground with steel darts sticking out of the bones from head to foot. "Looks like I'm not the only one to come down here," he said, trying to think of what to do next. He remembered his table and chair and pull the out of the backpack. He then activated both and picked up the table on one side for a shield and the chair for the other. He then ran down the cave passed the skeletons, he could hear the sound of darts shooting out of the walls and then hitting his 'shields'. After he quit hearing the darts he dropped the table and chair and continued on down the cave.

He then came to a fork in the cave so he stopped and listend to the voice again. 'Come to me'. It sounded louder on the right so he went to the right side only to almost fall into a bottomless pit, if it wern't for his flying ability. "whew that was close." Once on the other side he continued down some steps.

Thats when he heard a rumbling sound. He turned around to see what it was when a giant boulder fell from the ceiling. "Oh, you got to be KIDDING ME!" he shouted as he turned and ran down the steps as fast as he could. As he was running down spears would shoot out at him. He was dodging all of them until one caught his backpack and stuck him to the wall. He quickly cut the spear with his tails while avoiding another one, and continued to run.

He was almost down the steps when a pit openned right beneath him. He fell a couple feet before he started his tails moving so he could fly out of the pit. Thats when the giant boulder peaked over the edge and fell into the pit. He quickly pushed himself into one corner of the pit, barly sqeezing by the boulder as it fell into the darkness.

He then quickly flew out of the pit as it closed up again. He made his way down the rest of the cave and came to a room, covered in a white lighting. He reached back and pulled the emerald locater out of a pouch in his backpack. "It says the emerad is in here. But I only see that shining stone," he said, putting the emerald locater away. 'Come to me' said the voice. it seemed it was coming from the stone. As he place it back in his pouch he walked up to the stone. "Whoa. It's so pretty." The stone was sitting on a small stalagmite, in the back of the room. It was shinning a bright white color and had small crystals sticking out of it on all sides. He then went to pick up the stone and when he reached for it, sparks of yellow energy went through his body.

"What the hell?" He asked as he pulled his hand away. He then pulled off his backpack, opened one of the pouchs, and set it on the ground. He got both his hands ready on both sides of the stone, and as quickly as he could he grab the stone, only to have a huge surge of yellow energy sent throughout his body. The surge sent him on his knees gasping for breath, so he put the stone into his backpack. When he regained his breath he looked back and the stalagmite too see writing on it. He read 's gifts.'Who so ever passes the tests of the Stone of Power shall recive its gifts'.

"Stone of Power?"

The room started to shake and fall apart so Tails put his backpack back on and bolted out the entrance. After weving and dodging a bunch of spears again he quickly got to his table and chair and picked them up to use them as shields before continuing. With the exit in sight he threw the chair out letting it get cut into pieces while he dove out of the cave. He got up and turned around to watch the cave entrance get blocked up by a bunch of boulders. He examined his table for damages and turned it back into the small carrying device.

"Guess there's nothing left here for me then," he said checking his emerald locater. He decided to fly back to the X2 so he wound up his tails and flew off. when he reached his jet he pulled out his remote and pushed the button again making the shield revert back into the jet. He landed in his seat, started the X2 up and flew off to home.

_

* * *

_

A couple hours later. Tails' house,

Sonic was sitting in the living room trying to not be bored when he heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" he said as he ran to the door. He opened it to see Knuckles in a pissed off looking mood. "Hey Knuckles how's it goin?"

"Stuff it Sonic!" Knuckles shouted pushing passed Sonic.

"Whoa. What hell is the matter with you?" Sonic asked.

"That damned cloacked figure!" Knuckles said, punching the wall.

"What! You saw him?! Where?" Sonic said grabbing Knuckles' shoulders.

"It was on Angel Island..."

_Flash back,_

Knuckles was looking around the island for a Chaos Emerald, when he came to a small clearing. He saw a black cloaked figure standing to one side holding a Chaos Emerald.

'Hey, what are you doing with that Chaos Emerald." He asked walking up to him.

'It is none of your concern. Now begone.'

Knuckles then got pissed and started to yell. 'Who the hell do you think you are?! This is my island and you had better be handing over the emerald or else!'

'I said begone.' The cloaked figure then started to walk away.

'Fine you asked for it!' Knuckles then started to charge him.

The cloaked figure then turned around. 'Fool'. He raised his hand and a small black energy ball formed. He then flicked the ball at hit Knuckles in the head, sending him flying into a tree, knocking him unconsious.

_End flash back,_

"When I came to he was gone. So I came here."

"Well Cream and Amy had a runnin with that creep and they're upstairs sleeping."

"Are they alright?"

"Ya. Chu3 is taking care of them."

"Did you get his name?"

"He said his name is ''Oblivion."

"So where is Tails?"

"Still out looking for a Chaos Emerald."

Just then they heard the sound of a plane coming down so they ran outside.

"Hey buddy how did it go? And whats with the camo?"

"Hey Sonic. It didn't go too great but I'll explain inside."

Sonic and Knuckles went inside while Tails put the X2 into the hanger below. He then walked upstairs to see Sonic sitting on the couch and Knuckles leaning against the wall. He sat down next to Sonic, setting his backpack down and started explaining what happend. How he found the stone, what it was called and how bad it was to get it.

"So wait. Instead of a Chaos Emerald you find this 'Stone of Power'?" Sonic asked.

"Yep."

"Do you have it with you?" Knuckles asked, sitting down on the other couch.

"Of course. It's in my backpack." Tails said, lifting it up onto the table.

He then slowly opened the pouch the stone was in, revealing the shining white stone inside.

"There was some writting where the stone was sitting. It said 'Who so ever passes the tests of the Stone of Power shall recive it's gifts'. When I picked it up it sent a huge surge of energy through my body. But I don't feel anything now though."

"So can we touch it?" Sonic asked, already reaching into the pouch.

"I guess so."

Sonic then went to grab it but when he did another big surge of energy went through his body, although this time it was blue.

"Whoa. You weren't kinding. That was kinda weird." Sonic said setting the stone down.

Tails then noticed the stone had lost a lot of it's brightness and looked as though it was about to go out.

"Ok. I'm going to put this back in the backpack." Tails said picking up the stone.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because it looks like the light it gives off is about to go out." He said putting the stone into the pouch again.

"But I haven't been able to hold it yet," Knuckles protested.

Tails yawned. "You can look at it tomorrow. It's getting late I'm going to bed, you can stay here for the night if you want."

Tails then walked up to his room and before he could even change, he fell unconsious onto his bed.

"Tails is right. I'm going to catch some Z's. night Knuckles." Sonic said as he yawned and walked up the stairs. He was walking down the hall when he suddenly felt very weak and he passed out onto the floor.

Knuckles made sure there was no one around before he picked up the backpack and opened the pouch. "I don't see whats so special about this thing." He set the pack down and reached inside to grab the stone. When he did a big surge of red energy went through his body and the light eminating from the stone went out.

"Oh shit! Tails is going to get pissed." Knuckles panicked as he stuffed the stone back into the pouch and closed it. He then made his way to one of the downstairs rooms and jumped into the bed passing out as well.

* * *

Kitsune-SuperFox: Finally! Well there's the third chapter. I appolgize for the late update but fear not as the fourth chapter is coming soon. So how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed reading it has much as I did writing it. It was a little longer than the last one but I had to get all of that out there. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask in a review and I will answer them on my profile. Don't forget to review. .


	4. Strange Happenings Pt1

Kitsune-SuperFox: Hey I'm back with another chapter just like I said. I hope you like this cause this is where I think I excel is with what is going to happen. I'd like to thank those who have left reviews since my last chapter . I don't have much to write in this summary so I'll just get on with the story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team.

**Super Sonic Trio**

Chapter Four: Strange Happenings Pt.1

* * *

_Early morning. Tails' house,_

It was the next morning and Sonic was just waking up for the previous night.

Sonic grab his head in pain. "Whoa. What happen to me last night?" He asked him self. "All I remember was taking Cream and Amy inside, talking to Knuckles and Tails about the stone, then walking down here." He was rubbing his head as he recalled the events of last night. 'I wonder if that stone had anything to do with it?' He thought to himself.

Just then the scent of breakfast caught his nose so he dashed off into the kitchen. When he got there he was surprised to see Cream making some waffles and bacon.

"Oh. Goodmorning Sonic." Cream said when she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Morning Cream. Smells nice in here." He said as he walked over to the stove.

"Well I woke up pretty early and saw Tails was home but I didn't know you where here."

"Well I'm the one who brought you two into the house after you got attacked."

Cream stopped what she was doing and looked deep in thought.

"Whats the matter Cream?" Sonic asked, seeing her look of distraught.

She stood there for a moment. "That cloaked figure, Oblivion." Cream finally said.

"Ya. He seemed pretty strong." Sonic said sitting on one of the many dining chairs.

"He said he already had a Chaos Emerald, but then he took ours too."

"What! damn!" Sonic said slamming his fist on the table.

"What is it Sonic?" Cream asked worried.

"Knuckles said Oblivion found one on Angel Island and took it from him too! Which means Oblivion has three emeralds right now. While we only have two," Sonic came to the revilation.

"Didn't Tails find one while he was out?"

"No. But he did find this 'Stone of Power' though."

"Stone of Power? Whats that?"

"I don't really know. But Tails says he found it in a cave far out in the ocean."

_Amy's room,_

Amy had finally woken up and tried to sit up. "Owe. My head hurts." Amy said grabbing her head.

"Please, Miss Rose. Lie back down, you may have a concussion," the metallic voice of Chu3 came into the room.

"What happend?" She asked as she laid back down.

"You were attacked by an unknown figure." He said, laying an ice pack over her forehead.

"Where is Cream?" she asked, suddenly remembering the events last night and started to get worried.

"Miss Rabbit is currently making breakfast. I will bring it to you shortly." he said before he walked out of the room.

"Well at least she's ok." She said with relief, closing her eyes once again.

_Knuckles' room,_

Knuckles woke up with a huge yawn. "Man. I've never felt that tired in my life." He then got off the bed and opened the door. "It seems quiet. Maybe I'm the only one awake." he wondered, peeking his head out into the hall. His thoughts, however were put down when he smelt food coming from the kitchen. He just then heard his stomach start to growl. "Guess I'm hungry," he said walking out of the room.

He was heading toward the kitchen when he went passed the living room and the backpack. 'I wonder if it's still glowing' he thought as he slowly walked towards the backpack. He cautiously opened the pouch that contained the stone, hoping to the Master Emerald that it was still glowing. But to his dismay it was out like a light. "Great." He utter to himself as he closed the pouch and headed to the kitchen.

"Smells good in here Chu3... oh sorry. I didn't know it was you Cream." Knuckles said embarrassed.

"It's ok Knuckles. I'm almost done, so have a seat."

"Well good morning to you Knuckles." Sonic said from behind, startling the echidna.

"Don't do that Sonic!" Knuckles said getting mad.

"Oh. Did I scare the poor Knucklehead." Sonic said teasing him.

"Of course not Sonic!" Knuckles said, ignoring the name and sitting down on one of the chairs. "Seen Tails up yet?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him since last night which was kinda weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I didn't you feel weird last night after touching the stone?" Sonic asked.

"What makes you think I touched it?" Knuckles said getting defensive.

"Oh come on Knuckles. We both know after I left you picked it up." Sonic said teasing him again.

"So what! Whats it to you?" He responded by making a fist and pushing it in Sonic's face.

Sonic pushed his fist away. "Ah ha! I knew you couldn't resist."

Knuckles sat there for a moment. "Maybe..."

"So how did it feel? It felt like there was something flowing into your body didn't it? It felt weird right?" Sonic began to question and nudge the echidna. "Don't worry I won't tell Tails."

"What makes you think I'm afraid of him!" Knuckles said waving his arms around.

"Who said anything about being afraid. I didn't bring it up." Sonic teased him in a sly tone.

"Ya well, I'm not so don't worry about it." Knuckles said folding his arms.

_Tails' room,_

Tails was standing in the middle of his room, silence was everywhere even the wind outside was moving without noise. Suddenly the whole room pulled apart, leaving him standing in darkness. Then there was a bright light which made Tails cover his eyes. When he pulled them away there was an light entity floating a few feet away.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"I am the Stone of Power. You have passed the tests and now you have received my gift. Use it well." With that the entity vanised.

"Wait! What gift?" He tried to ask but the entity was gone. He stood there thinking before another bright flash happend. He closed his eyes and when it was gone he was back in his room laying on his bed. "Was it, just a dream?" He asked himself, confused. He then notcie he was still in his camo clothes. 'What happend last night' he thought to himself. He got up and went into his bathroom to get ready for the day. He took of his clothes and got in the shower. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked poking his head out of the shower.

"Forgive me Mister Prower but Miss Rabbit is finished with breakfast," Chu3 said opening the door.

"What! Cream is here!"

"Yes it seems Sonic brought Miss Rabbit and Miss Rose in yesterday after they got attacked."

"What! Why didn't Sonic tell me then!" Tails said getting mad.

"I couldn't tell you Mister Prower."

'Sigh'. "Ok tell her I'll be done in a minute." He said as he continued his shower.

"Yes Mister Prower." He then shut the door and went to inform Cream.

After Tails finished he got out of the shower and wipped the mirror off when something caught his attention. "What the?..." He looked into the mirror, looking at his eyes when he noticed there were yellow streaks running through them. He kept staring until he blinked and they were gone. "Huh. Weird," he dismissed i as his imagination and finished cleaning up and went do to the kitchen.

_Kitchen,_

"Mister Prower will be down in a minute." Chu3 came into the room to tell Cream.

"Sonic. I forgot to mention." Knuckles began.

"Mention what?" Sonic asked.

"You know when Tails said not to grab the stone cause the light was going away?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Well when I picked it up last night it went out."

"Oh your in for it now Knucklehead," Sonic warned.

"What's he goin to do 'blab' me to death?" Knuckles said trying not to laugh.

"I don't know Knuckles. My little bro might be getting stronger now so I wouldn't push it."

"I'm not worried." Knuckles said in a confindent tone.

Just then Tails walked into the room. "Oh, hey Knuckles. So you decided to stay?" Tails asked sitting next to him.

"Ya."

"But what about the Master Emerald?"

"Don't worry I'm using that new shield you gave me."

"Great. Glad you liked it," Tails said, in a cheery tone.

"So Sonic." The Kitsune turned his attention to his older brother. "How come you forgot to mention Cream and Amy were attacked yesterday?" He said with an anoyed look on his face.

Just then Knuckles scooted his chair out of the line of fire.

"I guess it must of slipped my mind," Sonic said putting his hand on the back of his head in embarrassment. This didn't work. "Hey I was too into your story about the stone, so it must have slipped my mind."

"What ever."

'Whew dodged a bullet' Sonic thought to himself nervously.

Meanwhile Knuckles was trying not to laugh.

"Here you go Tails," Cream said handing him a plate of food.

"Wow Cream. Looks good. Smells good too," Tails said picking up his fork.

"Thanks Tails," Cream said blushing. To which all in the room noticed except Tails who was stuffing his face with some waffles.

"Shall I take some to Miss Rose?" Chu3 had walked into the room.

"Here ya go," Cream handed him a plate of food.

Cream then got some food for Sonic and Knuckles before she too grab some and sat down next to Tails to join the conversation.

"So who attacked you?" Tails asked.

"His name was Oblivion. He brought down me and Amy before we could even attack."

"Wow that strong?"

Cream nodded before she continued. "He was using some dark powers I've never seen before. He also stole our Chaos Emerald before he left."

Then Knuckles butted in. "I also saw him on the island. He found an emerald in a clearing and when I went to take it back from him he knocked me out in one blow." Knuckles had trouble saying that last part, as his pride set in.

"So by what you and Cream just told me he has three Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

Knuckles took a drink before answering "Yep. He's pretty strong I don't know anyone who could do that in one blow." Knuckles said with a look of seriousness on his face.

"And we don't even know the full extent of his power," Sonic voiced in.

"Do you think he's working for Eggman?" Cream asked.

"No. Even Egghead had trouble with Shadow and this new guy puts him to shame." Sonic said.

"So what should we do?" Knuckles asked. By now they had all finished there food and Chu3 cleaned it up.

"Well you still have the other Chaos Emerald right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. It's still in the engine. Why?"

"How many are you going to need to power this new ship your building?"

"About three."

"Well I gave Chu3 one so that means we have two. And I was thinking we should use one to lure Oblivion out so we can take at least one of his." Sonic finished his explination.

"Then what. Knuckles just said he was knocked out in one hit. And he beat me and Amy too," Cream said.

"Ya, well me and Tails weren't there to help but now we are and were ready to go. Right bro?"

"Yep. Lets do this!" Tails said getting excided about the up coming battle.

"So Tails. Would I be able to see the stone?" Cream asked.

Knuckles started to get nervous but hid it well enough so nobody would see.

"Sure. It's in the living room." Tails said.

Tails then lead Cream into the living to show her. They both sat down and Tails picked up the backpack and opened the pouch. When he looked inside he got pissed.

"What's the matter Tails?" Cream asked, taking quick notice of Tails' anger.

"Knuckles! I told you not to touch the stone!" Tails shouted into the kitchen.

(Kitchen)

"Well see ya," Sonic dashed off up to Amy's room.

"So what it's not like it's the end of the world. Besides you let Sonic hold it!" Knuckles shouted back.

Tails then set the pouch down and stormed off into the kitchen. "That's not the point. I told you not to touch it so the light wouldn't go out!" He said getting in the Echidna's face.

"Ya well it wasn't fair so I figured I'd should get to look at it!" Knuckles shouted back.

"You sound like a child!" Tails shouted.

"What did you say?!" Knuckles then drew back his fist and went to swing at Tails.

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Amy shouted. She had been trying to sleep when Sonic came in and she was enjoying it until she heard them two yelling. "God I have a migrain and I can't sleep with you to bickering!" She yelled. She then brought out her Piko Piko hammer. "Now Shut. Up!" She shouted, smacking them both into a wall.

They both hit the wall making imprints of them selves with steam coming off them, twiching. Amy then stormed off back to her room. Sonic had heard the commotion and had gone done stairs to see.

He whislted. "Man. Amy sure did a number on you two." Sonic said trying not to laugh.

"Cram it Sonic!" Knuckles said dusting himself off. He then made his way to the door.

"Wait Knuckles where are you going?" Cream asked.

"I don't need this. I'm outta here."

"But we need your help to stop Oblivion," Cream protested.

"Let them deal with it. It's not my problem," Knuckles then walked out the door.

"Well that's just great. Tails did you have to be mad about it?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe your right Sonic. I guess I got too carried away with it." Tails then headed out the door to get Knuckles.

"Where are you going Tails," Cream asked.

"I'm going to catch up to Knuckles to say sorry," He then went out the door to catch up to said Echidna.

* * *

_Outside,_

When Tails got outside, there was a storm raging. He looked to the ocean and saw a massive hurricane coming Toward his house. He pulled out a comunicater out of his pocket, "Chu3 put up all shields to the house there is a hurricane coming our way!" Tails shouted over the storm before bring the com. to his ear.

"Right away Mister Prower." Chu3 responded.

He put the comunicater in his pocket, before he watched metal encase his whole house and then a green energy sheild covered his house and everything surronding it. Making a dome.

_Inside,_

Cream and Sonic were watching TV when Cream noticed it was getting dark. "Sonic, what's going on?"

"I don't know Cream." Sonic said looking around.

As if on cue Chu3 walked into the room. "Mister Prower has ordered me to put up all shields, as there is a hurricane heading our way."

Sonic jumped up. "We can't leave my bro out there!" He shouted as he went for the door.

"Please, Mister Hedgehog. Mister Prower will be fine, there's no way to go out unless I open the shields again."

"What? So open them, I gotta get Tails!"

"Sonic I'm sure Tails will be fine. He wanted to protect us from the storm. Please calm down," Amy said, coming down the stairs.

"Ya remember Sonic, he's not stupid he'll be alright." Cream added.

"Ya, your right. I guess I'm just thinkin with the past too much." The blue hedgehog sat back down.

_Back outside,_

'I gotta find Knuckles quick' he thought. So he took to flight so he could catch up to Knuckles quicker. He got to the train station to see it was all locked up for the hurricane.

Tails knocked on what he thought was the door. "Hello, is anybody there?" He heard a bunch of latches before the door slid open.

"Who's there?" A man poked his head out the door before he notcied Tails standing to the left. "Oh. Hey Tails. What are you doing outside, get in here," the man motioned Tails inside.

"Hey Mike have you seen Knuckles?" Tails asked after the man known as Mike shut the door.

"Ya, as a matter of fact you just missed him."

"What? Where did he go?"

"Well he seemed in a foul mood, but he wanted to use the train. I told him the train was shut down because of the storm, so he said he would walk and went out the back door toward the mountain."

"About how long ago?"

"Just a couple of minutes. If you hurry you might catch him before the storm does."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much. Thanks Mike I'll see ya later." Tails said running to the back door.

_With Knuckles,_

'I gotta hurry to the Master Emerald' Knuckles thought as he continued through the mountain.

"Knuckles! Wait up!"

Knuckles turned around to see Tails flying toward him. "What do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I just wanted to say sorry and bring you back to the house." Tails answered.

"Ya well I need to make sure the Master Emerald is safe."

"My shield will keep it safe just come back to the house," Tails pleaded.

"No way. I need to be sure it's safe."

Tails pulled what looked to be a small computer screen. "Fine here," Tails said turning it on and giving it to Knuckles.

The screen was static for a sec before it showed the Master Emerald safe behind his shield. "Fine but don't talk to me until we get to the house." Knuckles said handing him back the computer.

They both walked back to the train station and knocked on the back door to get through. Mike answered and they went to the front with Tails thanking him before they left. After Mike bolted the door again they broke into a run through the field so they could get to the house fast and before the hurricane did. The weather was horrible it was rainning hard with bits of hail along with it. There was thunder and lighting. Not to mention the speed of the wind was not helping there journey. They had just caught site of the house when a huge bolt of lightning struck next to Knuckles, knocking him away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails began to scream in pain as the lightning coursed through his body before he fell to the ground limp.

Knuckles looked on in horror as he watched Tails get struck by the lightning. "Tails!" He shouted as he watched the fox fall to the ground unmoving. He quickly picked the unconscious kit and sped the rest of the way to the house. He quickly reached the shield. "Hey open up Tails is hurt!!" Knuckles shouted as loud as he could. "Hurry up and open the damn shields!!" He continued to shout.

_Inside the house,_

Sonic, Amy, and Cream were watching a story about the hurricane when Cream Barly heard Knuckles shouting outside. "It's Knuckles! They're back." Cream jumped for joy.

"What!? Chu3 let them in!" Sonic shouted to the robot.

"Right away Mister Hedgehog," he opened his arm and pushed a button. Outside a small door sized hole opened up to let Knuckles and the unconscious Tails to come through.

"Hurry up and open the door Tails is hurt!" Knuckles shouted through the door.

At the sound of his creater being injured the worried robot quickly pushed another button to open the metal hatch to allow Knuckles burst into the house with the unconscious Tails in his arms.

"What the hell happend?!" Sonic asked running to his brothers aide.

He was pushed aside as Chu3 took him from Knuckles' arms and quic brought him to his room followed by Sonic and co.

"We were running to the house and the next thing I know Tails was struck by a big bolt of lightning." Knuckles explained before they got to the room. "Don't worry Sonic he was still alive when Chu3 took him in here," Knuckles quickly added, noticing Sonic's look of horror.

They had entered the room when Knuckles finished talking and Tails was laying on the bed with Chu3 monitering his pulse and checking his vitals. After he was finished he looked up to the awaiting occupants in the room, wanting to know how they're friend was doing. "It seems Mister Prower is..." The robot waited for a sec. "Going to be fine. It just seem he will need some rest but he has no major injurys."

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Tails was going to be ok.

"Wait. If he was struck by lightning then how is going to be ok? Unless, he didn't get hit." Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"What? You callin me a liar Sonic!" Knuckles shouted in Sonic's face.

"Maybe I am! It seems to convenient that there just happens to be a storm and Tails gets knocked out!" Sonic shouted back.

"Will you two shut up! Mister Prower has a small burn on his head, indicating the lightning strike Mister Echidna spoke of." Chu3 said breaking the two rivals apart.

"Ya see Sonic! I think you owe me an apology," Knuckles said folding his arms.

"Alright. I'm sorry Knucklehead," Sonic said snickering.

"What did you call me?!" Knuckles said glaring at Sonic with avain bulging out of his head.

"Ok you two. Lets give Tails so rest and go down stairs," Amy said grabing the two and dragging them by the ears.

"Owe! ok ok just let us go!" they said in unison. Cream started laughing before she shut the door and followed them into the living room.

When they all got into the living room Sonic suggested a movie while Tails slept.

"So what are we going to watch?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, he's got this whole wall of movies lets just pick one." Sonic said looking through all the movies on Tails' wall.

"Geez he's such a neat freak. All his movies are in alphabetical order," Amy said fingering through some movies.

"I think it is Chu3 that's the neat freak," Cream pointed out the robot sweaping the floor near the door.

"I'll have you know I was partly programed to do this." the robot said, sounding offended.

"Touchy," Knuckles said starting to laugh.

"Oh, here's one, Liar Liar," Amy said holding the movie up.

"Ya that movie's pretty funny," Knuckles said.

"Ya lets put it in," Sonic said flopping down on the couch.

Amy put the movie in while Cream went to make popcorn and they all sat down to watch the movie, waiting for Tails to wake up.

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

In an unknown clearing surronded by trees, in the mountains, Shadow was training with his chaos energy when an unwanted visiter appeared.

"Your presence is not welcome here," Shadow stated as he continued his training.

"Well you see I won't be staying long. All I require is the Chaos Emerald you now possess."

Shadow stopped.

"Now of you please hand over the emerald."

Shadow gave his answer by shooting a Chaos Spear at Oblivion. To which he just moved out of the way of the blast, only to almost get punched in the back of the head cause Shadow used Chaos Control to get behind him, he mearly ducked out of the way with ease.

"Fool, you are wasting your time," Oblivion said before being swallowed by darkness.

Shadow quickly tried to find him before he was hit by a black energy ball and sent into a tree. Oblivion then rose out of a dark spot in the ground and began walking toward Shadow.

"I told you, you are wasting you time. Now kindly hand over the emerald." He said before he reached the tree Shadow went through and put out his hand.

Oblivion was standing there with his hand out before he heard Shadow use Chaos Control. 'Sigh'. Before he could continue, Shadow started sending Chaos Spears after Chaos spears from all different directions. Oblivion quickly put up a dark shield around his whole body to protect himself from Shadows attack. After Shadow stopped to see if he hit Oblivion brought down his shield unharmed.

"I'm impressed. So far your the only one out of your friends to cause me to use my shield. But it won't help you. Now I'll give you one more chance to give me the emerald." Oblivion said holding out his hand.

Shadow simply responded by using another Chaos Spear only to also use Chaos Control behind him and punch him in the back of the head. 'Sigh' Oblivion just moved out of the way and let Shadows attack hit himself, sending him into another tree.

"Fine have it your way." Oblivion then disappeared and was standing behind Shadow as he got up. Shadow quickly took a swing at his opponent only to be stopped by a dark hand. Oblivion then made the hand crush Shadows wrist, making him scream out in pain before he was backhanded acrossed the clearing into another tree.

Oblivion just walked over to him to see him laying on the ground out cold. 'Huh. Some 'Ultimate Lifeform'." He said before taking the Chaos Emerald.

'Oblivion' Came his masters sinister voice.

"Yes Master?"

'Bring that one to me.'

"Master?"

'That one has a dark past. He also has a strong connection to the Chaos Emeralds. We could use him.'

"Yes Master. I shall bring him to you now," Oblivion then walked back over to Shadow and enveloped him in dark energy before dissappearing into the darkness.

* * *

_Tails' house,_

Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, and Amy were halfway through the movie when they heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"What movie are you guys watchin?" Tails asked, walking into the room."

Cream was the first to jump up. "Tails your awake!" She said giving him a huge and making him blush. She quickly realized everyone was looking at her and quickly let go. "Glad your ok," she said pulling her hands behind her back.

"Glad your up bro. How do ya feel?" Sonic asked.

"I feel fine. I'm confused as to how that's possible." Tails wondered, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Why would you be confused. You know I heard a saying. 'You don't look a gift horse in the mouth'." Amy said.

"Ya but that lightning bolt should have fried me." Tails said still confused.

"Well like Amy said don't sweat bro, your still here and that's all I care about." Sonic said putting his arm around the fox and ruffing up his bangs.

"Ya I guess your right. So has the storm died down yet?"

"We don't know. We can't even see outside, all the windows are blocked by the shield."

As if summoned Chu3 walked into the room. "Ah, Mister Prower your up. Are you feeling well?" the robot asked.

"Yes. But I would do better if there were a fire going." Tails said as he rubbed his arms.

"Way ahead of ya Tails," Knuckles said, walking over to the fire place and putting some wood in it.

"Chu3. How's the weather outside?" Tails asked.

"I'll go check Mister Prower." the robot said before leaving the room.

As Chu3 checked one of the windows Knuckles was playing with the fire, while everyone else sat down to watch what was left of the movie. After a few minutes Chu3 came back into the room.

"The storm is dying down a lot, but is still active," the robot informed before going about it's tasks.

"Well that's good. At least we can go out soon." Cream said taking a seat next to Tails.

They were all watching the movie when something felt off in the air. Thats when they all looked over at Knuckles.

"What?" The red Echidna was completely unaware of what they were staring at. "What are you looking at?!" Knuckles demanded. Thats when he smelt the air around him. He then looked down to see his hand proping him up with part of his glove in the fire.

"Aahh! Why didn't you just say something?!" the frustrated echidna asked as he tried to blow out the fire.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter as Knuckles tried helplessly to put out the flame. Chu3 quickly noticed the destressed echidna, grabbed a bucket of water and used it to douse out the fire. Which inturn caused everyone to laugh even harder as Knuckles was now standing by the fire soaking wet.

"Well at least your next to the fire Knucklehead," Sonic said before bursting into laughter again.

"Mister Echidna. Are you alright?" Chu3 asked.

"I'm fine." Knuckles stated in an irate tone.

"Knuckles look at your hand!" Tails pointed out.

Knuckles along with everyone else in the room looked at Knuckles'. To everyones surpise, Knuckles' hand was unscathed.

"How is that possible?" Cream asked in amazment.

"I... don't know..." Knuckles said, as he to looked at his unburnt hand in wonder.

Everyone turned to Tails for an answer.

"What are you all looking at me for?" The fox asked, getting nervous.

"Well. Your the smart one." Amy stated.

"Ya bro. If anyone could figure this out, it's you." Sonic said with his 'thumbs up' pose.

"Well I guess I could go down to the lab and run some tests." Tails said.

Tails then brought everyone to his lab down stairs next to the hanger where the X2 now sat.

"Ok, first I need to do a scan of your hand Knuckles." Tails explained. He then turned on his scanner and motioned for Knuckles to put his hand in it. His jaw dropped when he got the results.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Knuckles began to question, getting worried.

"I've never seen anything like this..." Tails said as he continued to stare at the results.

"Like what?" Knuckles demanded.

"It's nothing bad. At least I hope not..." Tails trailed off.

"Will you just spit it out!" Knuckles said getting impatient.

"Well the scan shows that the temperature in your hand is a lot higher than it should be."

"So what does it mean bro?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. Like I said I've never seen anything like this." Tails began to think. "Wait!"

"What?" Knuckles asked as he pulled his hand out of the scanner.

"Come over here, I want to try something." Tails said as he went over to a work station. He then brought out a torch.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Knuckles asked, as he backed away.

"Don't worry. If I'm right on this, then it won't harm you." Tails explained.

"Hey bro, not to rain on your little experiment but, have you lost it?" Sonic asked, shocked at what he was about to try.

"Knuckles I promise I won't hurt you. Now just let me see your hand again."

Knuckles slowly walked over to Tails and held his hand out. Tails then turn on the torch as Knuckles closed his eyes and turned away. Tails then slowly brought the torch closer to Knuckles' hand.

"Can you feel anything yet?" Tails asked as he brought the torch closer and closer.

"Nope. Nuthin."

Tails then brought it even closer. "How bout now?"

"No, still nuthin."

Tails then put the flame directly on to Knuckles' hand. "How about now?"

Then to eveyone's shock Knuckles still said 'no'.

"Knuckles look at where the torch is." Tails said.

Knuckles then slowly opened his eyes. His eyes grew wider and wider as he watched his own hand under the flame and he still felt no pain. "How..." was all that came out of his mouth.

Tails then turned off the torch and set it back on the work station. "I think I know what's going on." Tails said.

"What is it then?" Amy asked.

"It has to be the stone." Tails came to the conclusion.

"What? but how?" Cream asked.

"The place where I got the stone. It said, 'Who so ever passes the tests of the Stone of Power shall recieve it's gifts'." Tails finished reciting the saying. "And when I was sleeping, I had a dream of a white entity that said 'you have passed the tests of the Sacred Stone of Power. Now you shall recieve it's gifts."

"Ya. And you got hit by lightning and your ok too." Cream said.

"Ok. So what about Sonic? Didn't he touch the stone too?" Amy asked.

"Ya you did." Tails turned to his older brother.

"So, what does this mean I'm resistant to something?" Sonic asked, looking confused.

"I don't know what the stone has done. It has apperently made Knuckles resistant to fire, and if I'm right I would be resistant to lightning." Tails said.

"So what now?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we still have to wait for the storm to go away before we can go outside to try and get the emeralds back so..." Tails said as he began to think of what to do.

"Alright I say we go watch another movie." Cream suggested.

"Ok lets go." Amy said as she grabbed hold of Sonic and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

_Eggman's Planet base,_

"It's about time you two bolt brains got back here!" Eggman yell at his two assistants. "I have already finished with Tanic and have been waiting for you two for ever!"

"But Eggman. You still have yet to put in the space warp on the smaller ships!" Decoe complained.

"What are you talking about? I know I put the warp in yes..." Eggman stopped as he looked at the blue prints to his small ships. "Oh. It appears I haven't. No matter, put Shackles into the Rebuilding Chamber." Eggman ordered.

Along with his new robots, Eggman also used the new materials and technology to build and new machine that can fix robots even from a microchip. Decoe and Bocoe went to get what remained of Shackles to put him into the chamber.

"Oh Shackles, what has he done to you?" Eggman mourned at Shackles' condiotion.

"Don't worry Doctor, he will be back to normal with the push of a button." Bocoe reassured the Doctor as they placed the broken robot into the chamber.

"Fine, just get out of there." Eggman ordered.

Just as his two assistants got out of the chamber, Eggman then started up the machine. There was a bright flash as the machine started it's process to rebuild Shackles. After the machine tuned down the bright flash stopped and the chamber doors slid open to reveal Shackles standing, completly restored.

"Forgive me Doctor, I failed you." Shackles stated with a bow.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Now, Tanic is in the training room I highly suggest you go join him and train. Or else."Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yes Doctor." with that Eggman opened a big door that lead into large lighted gray room, where Tanic was training with his other half.

Tanic stopped for a moment as Shackles walked by. "Hey. I guess you failed too then?" The twin robots said in unison.

"Shut it," Shackles replied as he walked to the other side of the large room.

"Touchy," the robots said to each other. They then resumed their training.

Eggman then shut the door to the training room and began discussing with his two robot asisstants about his next move. All the while unaware of a certain purple chameleon, hiding behind some crates invisable to the eye.

"Vector, come in Vector," Espio the Chameleon whispered through a two-way radio.

"Vector here, what's your stats?" Vetor replied rather loudly.

"Shhh. Not so loud. I'm currently in Eggman's new Planet Base, gathering inteland recording his conversations." Espio reported.

"Copy, continue your mission," Vector ordered.

"I never wanted to go on this mission in the first place," the Chameleon said to himself.

* * *

_Flashback,_

In an office in the middle of Station Square, three detectives sat in the room, bored at the lact of cases.

"This is getting boring Vector, why doesn't anyone have anything we can do?" Charmy the Bee complained as he flew around the room.

"I have no idea Charmy. I guess that means nobody has any problems." Vector the Crocodile Replied. He was sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk looking over the recent cases they have worked on.

Espio was leaning next to the door when he heard a knock.

"Who's there?" Vector called to the door.

"It's Topaz!" Charmy exclaimed as he pulled away from the peep hole.

Espio opened the door to reveil the secret agent, holding a folder in her hands.

"This visit is to be kept a secret." Topaz stated as she walked into the office.

Espio shut the door and they all turned their attention to the agent standing in the room.

"By the order of the President you have been give the assignment of finding and infultrating Eggmans new base. Also it is up to you to find and gather as much intel as you can. In this folder is all of the details of your mission." The agent set the folder on the desk and left before anyone could say anything.

"Well I guess we got no choice," Espio said as he looked at the folder that lay before them.

"I think we should ask Sonic if he knows where Eggman's new base is," Charmy suggested.

Just then The Blue Blur they were just talking about just zoomed past their office.

"Well speak of the devil. There goes Sonic now. Quick get to the car so we can catch him," Vector said.

They quickly ran outside, around into the ally to their car and jumped in.

"Don't forget your seatbelt Charmy," Vector said, as he started the car.

"I know I know," The bee said as he was putting on his seatbelt.

Vector then started the car and drove off in the direction Sonic went. It took them about thirty minutes before they finally found Sonic facing off against an orange robot.

"Hey does Sonic look different to you?" Charmy asked as they parked behind a tree.

"Ya, he looks darker," Espio pointed out.

They sat there and watched the events unfold as Dark Sonic was crushing the orange robot under his foot. Just then Eggman showed up with another robot.

"Hey look its Eggman!' Charmy shouted.

"Ssshhh, do you want them to hear us?" Vector asked.

"No, sorry." Charmy said.

"Look its Shadow," Espio pointed, as the Ebony Hedgehog appeared.

"Hey there goes Sonic, and Eggman," Charmy noticed.

"Should we follow?" Espio asked.

"Wait, I think we should wait for Shadow. He might still be with Eggman," Vector said.

So they waited and soon witnessed Shadow fighting against the robot that was left behind.

"I guess he's not with Eggman," Espio said.

"So now what?" Charmy asked.

"I think we should move!" Vector shouted as he push them out of the way of a huge blast.

After the tha blast went away Vector started to look for his two comrades.

"Espio, Charmy are you ok?" Vector shouted as he searched for them

The dust soon settled and he found the Chameleon and Bee lying on the ground.

"What was that?" Charmy asked.

"I think it was Shadow going berserk," Vector said.

They went out into the battle feild to see if Shadow or the robot were still there there but after ten minutes of looking they were nowhere to be found.

"Well that was a bust lets get going," Vector ordered.

They were just geting to the edge of the battle feild when they heard a ship coming down to land. They turned around to see Decoe and Bocoe come out of the ship and start picking up what was left of the robot.

"Hey this is our chance, Espio go invisable and sneak onto there ship." Vector ordered.

"Got it," Espio replied as he went invisable.

_Flashback Ended,_

* * *

_Tails' house,_

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom," Tails said. He got up and walked to the bathroom, after he was finished he started to wash his hamds when he noticed something in the mirror.

"What the...?" the fox said as he looked in the mirror at his eyes. He noticed that his eyes had something different to them. He was then shocked to realize that there were small bolts of lighting swirling around in his eyes. He then rushed out of the bathroom into the living room.

"Sonic, Knuckles let me see your eyes," Tails said. As he looked into them he noticed there was something different about them too."I need you two to come down to my lab so I can run a few more tests," Tails told them as he ran down to his lab.

"Tails what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Ya whats the big deal?" Knuckles came in.

"Just hurry I'll tell you in a minute.

* * *

Kitsune-SuperFox: Finally I know its been for ever since I updated and I apologize, but I came up with a quiz on my profile so for all those who read this go to my profile for a chance to get a spoiler on my story.


	5. Strange Happenings Pt2

**Kitsune-SuperFox:** Well here it is the long awaited chapter which by the way is my longest yet. First I'm sorry for the really long wait I don't know what came over me but I got it done for all those who read this to enjoy. I hopethat all of you that left reviews on my last chap. are still there waiting and hopefully some new reviewers will come to this chapter. Well thanks for waiting hope you like the chapter if you have any questions just ask and I'll answer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team. But I do own my OC's (Oblivion, M, Tanic, Shackles, and Creamy.) Well enjoy =^.^=

* * *

**Super Sonic Trio**

Chapter Four: Strange Happenings Pt2

Unknown Area,

"Here is the hedgehog as requested," Oblivion said as he set Shadow before his master.

"Good, he will come in handy. Have you gathered data on Sonic and his friends?" The large mysterious figure asked.

"Yes, there is Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, The Chaotix, Chris Thorndyke, Rouge the Bat, and Shadow the Hedgehog." He then handed his master a dark envelope containing the info.

"What of the fox?" M asked.

"Fox? I didn't see any fox with them," Oblivion said.

"Eggman has informed me that the fox's name is 'Miles Tails Prower' and his I.Q. is rivaled to his own," M finished explaining.

"Did you say '_Prower_'?" Oblivion asked with his teeth grinding, and his hands clenched tight into fists.

"Indeed I did. You have a bad history with them don't you? Maybe now you can get your revenge," M said.

Oblivion began to shake with fury "Damn them…"

* * *

Tails' House,

Down in Tails' lab five people stood four of which looking for answers, while the fifth held the answers they seek.

"Ok bud, we're down here what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Well take a look at your eyes," Tails said as he handed a mirror to the hedgehog.

Sonic looked in the mirror for a couple seconds before looking at Tails with a confused look on his face. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" The hedgehog asked.

"Look a little harder," Was all the fox said.

Upon closer inspection Sonic noticed that his eyes had a blue tint to them now instead of there regular emerald green. "What's wrong with my eyes??" Sonic asked, beginning to freak out.

"Calm down Sonic. Mine, as well as Knuckles' have similar symptoms," Tails reassured the hero.

When Sonic checked both they're eyes, Knuckles' had little swirls of fire in them. When he looked into Tails' he saw little bolts of electricity swirling around in them. "Mine have what look to small ripples of water in them. "So does that mean I'm resistant to water?" Sonic asked.

"I would assume so, but I'm still not curtain on the details yet that's why I needed you two to come down here so I can run a few tests to see what exactly is going on," Tails finished his explanation.

"Ok, so what do we need to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I need to run a scan on each of us so I can get a picture of our anatomy to see if there are any changes. Then we'll go from there." The fox explained.

"Ok, so who goes first?" Sonic asked.

"You," Knuckles said pushing Sonic forward.

"Hey it doesn't matter who goes first, this isn't going to hurt. Now one of you please stand on this plat form" Tails gestured toward the platform next to him.

Sonic reluctantly step forward until he was on the platform.

"Alright get ready," Tails said as he reached to push the scanner to life. But when his hand got near the console there was a small jolt of electricity that made him jump. But no one seemed to notice cause Knuckles was teasing Sonic about going first and Amy and Cream where talking by the stairs, so he proceeded to turn the scanner on.

The scanner came on with hum as the scanning ring began its way up, scanning every part of the hedgehog's body as it finished at the top.

"Ok Sonic you can get off now," Tails said as he pushed the off button on his control panel.

Sonic quickly got off the scanner and stood next to Tails, waiting for the results.

Tails then got a shocked look on his face when he saw the results and decide to mess with Sonic. "Oh no." Was all he said with the same look on his face.

Sonic looked at Tails with a worried expression "Tails what's wrong?" The worried hero asked.

Tails started waving his arms around and quickly covered up the screen so Sonic couldn't see. "U-u-umm, nothing Sonic. Don't worry about it," the fox stuttered.

"Tails what is it?" Sonic said getting annoyed.

"Well well well, looks like Mr. Speedy has a few flaws," Knuckles said in a mocking tone while putting his arm around the hedgehog.

Sonic put on a serious look an stared at his adoptive brother. "Tails…" was all he said.

"Ok ok calm down Sonic I was just joking around. There's nothing wrong with you except,- Sonic raised his eyebrows- there is a little more water in your body than there should be."

Sonic sighed with relief. "Alright Knuckles it's your turn," Sonic said pushing the echidna toward the scanner.

"Alright alright there's no need to rush things Sonic!" Knuckles protested, getting nervous as they neared the machine.

"Just get on scaredy cat," Sonic said shoving Knuckles onto the machine.

Tails then went to start the machine again and got the same shock, but this time everybody in the room took notice.

"What was that?" Cream asked walking over from where she stood.

"I don't know, it's been doing that every time I try to start it. I think there's something wrong with it." Tails explained.

"Let me see," Cream said.

"I didn't know you knew anything about mechanics Cream." Tails said as she pushed the scanner to life. But there was no shock when she touched the starter.

"Huh. That's weird I guess its fine now," Tails said as he reached for the starter again. Only this time the shock was bigger, enough to knock Cream off balance.

"Tails I think it's you," Sonic said as he caught Cream before she hit the floor.

By this time the scanner was done with Knuckles so he was now joining the conversation.

"You think maybe it has something to do with the lighting that hit you?" Knuckles asked, glad to be off the scanner.

"No I don't think it had anything to with the lighting, but everything to do with that stone." Tails said as he looked at the results of Knuckles' test.

"Well, and no funny business." Knuckles said with a stern look.

"Ok relax. Well the thing only wrong here is that your body temperature is way too high. How do you feel?" Tails asked.

"I feel great, like I could take on an entire fleet of Eggheads robots without breaking a sweat," Knuckles said doing a punch combo in to the air.

"Well I guess that leave just me then," Tails said as he walked toward the scanner. "Cream could you start the scanner please?" Tails asked as he stepped onto the platform.

"Sure, here goes," she said as she started it.

As the ring made its way scanning Tails little sparks started to fly out of the scanner. As the scanning ring made its way up toward Tails' head the sparks got more frequent until they began to litter the floor. As the ring made its way passed Tails head it broke down with a large jolt that lit Tails like a light bulb. The resulting crash made Tails jump.

Everyone in the lab looked at him like he was going to cry out in pain, but the light died out without him even wincing in pain.

"Tails?! Are you… ok?" Cream finally asked.

"Yeah I feel fine. Although I'm kinda irritated that my scanner is broken." Tails said as he looked at the damage in disgust.

"Who cares about that damn machine, buddy look how it happened!" Knuckles exclaimed as he roughed up Tails bangs, receiving a static shock in response.

"Yeah Tails for once Knuckles is right. Just look at it, even though your machine is broken that was amazing!" Amy piped in.

Tails then toke the time to think and look around and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Cream did the computer get the results?" The fox asked, getting a little giddy about the results.

"Yes it…" She didn't get to finish as Tails was over there in an instant checking on the results.

… "Wow this is amazing!" Tails exclaimed which caused all to huddle next to him to get a look at the results.

"What is it bud?" Sonic asked curiosity evident on his face.

"The electric current in my body is extremely high, my blood is moving faster than normal, and my heart beat is accelerating at an unhealthy rate."

Silence

"So what does that mean?" Cream asked.

"I… no _we_" Tails said pointing at the three of them "shouldn't be standing right now but we all feel fine right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," - "More or less," Sonic and Knuckles said.

"Could this all be cause of that stone?" Amy asked.

"Yes but…" Tails began but was cut off.

"But what?" Cream asked a little worried.

"Don't worry Cream its nothing bad but I think the stone gave us more than what we've seen so far," Tails assured the worried rabbit.

"So how are we going to find this out bud?" Sonic asked.

"We'll have to use my training room so I can run some test and exercises,"

"Like training exercises?" Knuckles asked sounding exited.

"Yep. So let's get moving," Tails said letting Cream lead the way as she knew the route because of all the days spent do here training with her crush.

They made their way passed all of the lab tables and lab equipment into a hallway with a few doors named for different tests or experiments. They soon noticed the walls in the hall turned to rock as they got closer to the final door that read "Training Room".

Cream stopped as Tails walked up to the door and pressed his hand up to an I.D. pad. After a couple seconds the I.D. pad finished its scan and identified Tails. As he pulled his hand away the one foot thick door quickly slid open revealing a large cave that looked like somebody grinded all the walls into a square room.

"Wow Tails this room is huge," Sonic whistled.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Knuckles yelled as he ran to the middle of the room.

"Jeez Knuckles looks pumped," Amy said.

"Well lets get started shall we?" Tails said. He then walked over to another door that read "Control Room" and opened it the same way he did the other. "Alright I think we should let Knuckles goes first since he seems to be already ready," Tails gestured toward the Echidna practicing combos in the middle of the room.

* * *

Knuckles' test,

Sonic nodded and was in the control room in a flash, Amy quickly followed, while Cream who had not left his side followed Tails into the room before the door quickly closed.

"Ok Knuckles I'm going to test the strength of your fire immunity so hold still," Tails said over an intercom.

"Jeez this is boring I thought there was going to be more action," Knuckles began to pout.

Tails put on a special pair of gloves before he pushed a red fire shaped button on the control panel and looked out the viewing window to Knuckles with his arms folded, looking irritated.

Knuckles looked into the viewing window irritated that there was not going to be any action when he noticed four panels on the floor began to open on every side of him each with giant rocket sized flame throwers with small rings inside for fewer flames.

"Are you insane?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Its fine I'll start small don't worry," Tails reassured the Echidna.

Knuckles heard a humming coming from the machines as they started to heat up and after a minute shot out searing hot flames. Tails saw and heard no screams so he turned it up to the next level.

"How many levels does this thing have?" Knuckles yelled over the machines.

"Eight more to go," Tails replied over the com.

"Turn it up a couple notches!" The Echidna yelled getting excited. He turned to see a few more rings heat up and hit him with three more jets of flame.

"Keep going this is nothing!" Knuckles yelled again. This time four more rings heated up shooting out even hotter flames causing Knuckles' shoes to burn off.

Tails put on some goggles as the flames where to bright to watch, Sonic was leaning against the wall with his eyes tightly closed, and Cream and Amy where in the back corner talking.

"Tails is so smart isn't he Amy?"

"Cream if you like him so much why don't you just ask him out?" Amy asked.

"What if he doesn't say yes? What if he doesn't like me?" Cream began to question in worry.

"Cream he'd be crazy not to like you. Have you seen how many guys have been looking at you?" Amy said.

"I don't care about all the other guys I care about Tails. He's smart he makes me laugh I'm always happy around him and he's strong too." Cream was starring at her crush as she said this.

"What about his looks?" Amy asked.

"Not that looks matter but he's handsome and his fur is always kept nice to the touch," Cream said dreamily.

"Jeez Cream you really do like him don't you? Well the way I see him looking at you makes me think he likes you I just wish sonic would look at me that way," Amy said as she looked at the blue hero.

"Speaking of which what do _you_ think of Sonic?" Cream asked turning the attention to Amy.

Amy blushed at the sudden question. "Well I guess everything you think about Tails except with the smarts. I mean he is smart but not like Tails but he still is him I guess he just makes me feel better when he's around,"

"Yeah I could tell when we were fighting off Eggman's robots," Cream said starting to snicker.

"Shut up Cream jeez," Amy said lighting pushing her.

Knuckles saw that there was still one ring that wasn't lit and was confused. "Hey Tails what's up with the last level light it already!" Knuckles shouted over the machines again.

"Knuckles any hotter and it's going to be 4000 Kelvin are you sure you want to go that high?" Tails asked.

"What's 4000 Kelvin?" The confused Echidna yelled.

"It's almost Super Nova," Tails replied.

Silence followed…

"It's the temperature of the sun," Tails explained.

"Can this room handle it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes but do you think you could handle it?" Tails asked concerned for his friend's safety.

"If it won't destroy the room then take it the last level!" Knuckles yelled ignoring the fox's question.

Tails hesitated for a moment before he turned on the next and final ring causing the flames to turn a bright blinding white.

"Knuckles how you holding up?" Tails asked.

"Perfect I could do this all day," Knuckles replied.

"Ok I'm shutting it down then," the Fox said taking off his goggles.

Before Knuckles could even say anything the machines hummed down and pulled back into the ground leaving the Echidna standing barefoot.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes Tails!" Knuckles shouted as they came out of the viewing room.

"Sorry Knux there's an extra pair up stairs," Tails said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll get 'em later I want to watch you two next," Knuckles said with a hint of excitement.

"So what is my test going to be?" Sonic asked.

* * *

Sonic's test,

"Well since we don't know for sure what your "power" is I'm going to try water first," the Fox said turning to the blue hero to see worried expression on his face. "Don't worry Sonic I've got all covered. You'll wear an oxygen tank until you feel you're ready to take it off," Tails reassured the Hedgehog before he could say anything.

"Alright bud I'll trust you just don't do any harmful experiments," Sonic said nudging his little brother.

"Yeah yeah I know I know. K lets get into the viewing room cause this place is going to be filled with gallons of water so unless you drown lets move," Tails said as he hurried into the room, followed by Knuckles, Cream, and Amy.

Tails then put his special gloves on and then pushed a small blue button. The floor opened up next to Sonic and an oxygen tank rose.

"I'd put that on the water comes thirty seconds after the tank," Tails warned.

Sure enough a low rumbling was heard from one side of the room and when Sonic looked over he saw the wall rising and water rushing in.

"Jeez he wasn't kidding," Sonic then quickly pulled on the oxygen tank and prepared himself for the impact that followed.

Everyone watched as the tons of water crashed against the opposite wall until it filled up half the room, at which Tails pushed the button again to close the water transport from filling the room.

"How ya doin Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic gave the thumbs up.

"How can he still hear you?" Knuckles asked.

"The intercoms are water proof and the vibration caused by my voice…"

"O-ok I get it he just hears you," Knuckles cut off the fox before he could confuse him further.

"So Sonic you think your ready to take of the tank yet? You could put it right back on, it'll be fine," Tails told him.

Sonic gave him the thumbs up again and slowly took of the oxygen tank. As he set the tank down he noticed nothing was different. He sat there for a moment as he thought about what to do next.

He sat down and put his hand on his chin and sighed as he thought. (What am I supposed to be doing I mean how will I…) then it hit him, he just sighed! Like breathing. So he tried it again. So he breathed in as much as he could and not a single drop of water went into his longs.

"Tails! I can breathe under water!" Sonic shouted not realizing he just spoke also.

"You can speak too!" Tails informed the blue hero.

Everyone stared in awe as they reviewed Sonic's sentence.

"This is amazing. Sonic try to move around," Tails told him.

"Gotcha," Sonic said as he began to take one step. Not being used to being able to move in the water the Hedgehog took it slowly until he realized he could move as if he were running outside so he started to move faster, and faster, and faster until he was in a full run.

Everyone watched in awe once more as they watched Sonic race around the now submerged training room with ease.

"That's great Sonic. See if you can do anything else," Tails asked.

Sonic came to a halt and thought about what he could do next. He decided to jump, and with no effort he made it out of the water and even further almost touching the ceiling. What amazed everyone even more was when he came back down he didn't sink he merely landed on top of the water as if it was solid ground.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted while pumping his fist in the air. "This is awesome no longer will I have to worry about getting wet when I could just walk on water," Sonic stated with a huge grin.

"Sonic see if you could do anything with the water," Tails said.

"Like what?" The confused Hedgehog asked as he scratched his head.

"I don't know try to manipulate it some how," the eager Fox told him.

"Ok… how would I do that?" Sonic asked.

"Try to do it like chaos control. Think about what you want it to do and put your mind to it," Tails explained as he got the cameras ready to record.

"Ok I got," Sonic told him. He then looked at the water and concentrated as hard as he could. But nothing happened. "Yeah I got nothin here bro," Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok hold on try this," Tails then grab a hold of a joy stick and push a trigger on it causing a beam to shoot out across the ceiling causing a bunch of stalactites to fall from the ceiling all around the hedgehog.

"Tails are you crazy!" Sonic shouted as he watched the incoming rocks get closer. By the time he could run it was too late so he put his hands up and braced himself for impacted. But nothing came, he was still standing with his hands up. That's when he looked up and saw it.

"How in the…" Sonic looked on in wonder as he saw he was being protected by a shield of water pushing the rocks off the side to sink to the bottom of the room.

"This is amazing! Sonic see if you can't move it some more," Tails excitedly asked him.

Sonic did as he was asked and focused on moving the water to his will. He brought his hands down in front of him making sure he used his focus to move the water with him. To his glee the water moved in front of him so he tried to move it to the left then the right then he started to walk forward and with each step the water moved with him.

"This is so cool!" the excited hedgehog exclaimed as he broke into a run. As he ran around the room the water never left it's place from in front of Sonic. Then the blue hero got an idea, he jumped into the air and pointed his hands down below him creating a water platform for him to land on.

He slowly brought his hands up keeping focused so the water did fall below him. He then jumped again while bring more water from the lake below to make another platform. He kept the other one there as he got another idea in his head. He focused even harder bringing a large amount of water with it. He then connected both platforms with a circle of water and started to run around it.

"Ha ha I've got my own water track now woo hoo!" Sonic shouted as he ran around the little air born water track.

"Sonic I know what you can do now! You can control water that's great," Tails informed his adoptive older brother.

"Yeah Sonic now you don't have to worry about water anymore Sonic," Amy said.

"Really now," Sonic said before he hoped off the water track. When he landed on the water below he looked up at the track still suspended in the air and formed it into a ball. He then shot the ball of water at the wall causing the room to shake also leaving a small crater in the side of the wall.

"Wow…" everyone said in unison.

"Tails I'm going to try something get ready to open the door," Sonic said before he went under water. He then ran over to the entrance of the viewing room and made a small air bubble the size of a bus.

"K open the door," Sonic said.

"Are you crazy?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Don't worry about it I got it under control," Sonic reassured his rival.

Tails hesitantly open the door to the room. When he did Sonic walked in completely dry.

"Come on you can walk out," Sonic said with his arm pointing out the door.

Cream was the first to go out followed by Amy then Tails and Knuckles slowly went out afterward.

"This is amazing Sonic," Cream said as she looked around the small air bubble.

They sat there for a moment before Tails walked back into the viewing room.

"Ok Sonic see if you could push the water to one side of the room," Tails called out from the room.

After he said that everyone minus Sonic rushed into the room before the door shut. Sonic then put his hands out in front of him and went into a deep concentration. At first nothing happened but after a second the water began to shake and ripple as Sonic tried to push it to one side of the room.

After a minute of struggle the water finally gave way and rushed to the other side of the room and up the wall.

"This is so cool," Sonic stared at the wall of water.

"Ok Sonic that's great you can let the water down so I can drain it," (_now it's going to be my turn) _Tails thought to himself.

"Gotcha bud," Sonic let the water crash down and as it came toward him he made the water go around him creating a small bubble as he walked over to the door.

Tails then pushed a smaller blue button. In the training room there was a low rumbling as one side of the room opened a small drain as the water rushed out. After a couple minutes the water finally drained and Tails opened the door to let Sonic in.

"This is so great I can't believe I can control water what a relief." Sonic said walking into the room.

"Yeah now you don't have to worry about drowning," Knuckles teased, nudging Sonic.

* * *

Tails' test,

(_I don't know if I want to do this now, I mean if Sonic can control water and by what I've seen Knuckles could control fire then that means maybe I control thunder…) _Tails thought to himself as he watched his friends.

"Alright bro it's your turn," Sonic said giving Tails the thumbs up.

"Cream you know the control panel right?" Tails asked as he took his gloves off.

"Sure do Tails just tell me what you want," Cream said stepping up to the control panel.

Tails walked out of the viewing room a little nervous as lightning wasn't his strong suit.

"Man this is ironic," Tails told himself as he walked to the middle of the room.

"Which one do you want me to push Tails?" Cream asked over the intercom.

"The yellow button near the bottom next to the water release button," Tails said getting more nervous.

Cream pushed the button Tails told her to and watched as the floor opened up on each side of the fox standing out there. Two identical machines with handles on one side rose out of the floor.

"Ok see the lever next to that button turn it counter clockwise,"

"Ok," Cream did as instructed turning the lever to the right.

In the training room the machines hummed to life. Tails gave his friends the thumbs up and grabbed the handles on the machines. There was a bright spark causing everyone to cover they're eyes as the fox took hold of the machines.

Cream put Tails' goggles on so she could look at the control panel to see the charge Tails was giving. She looked down at the numbers and saw them racing up through the hundred millions.

Tails watched as electricity started to spark all around his hands as it made its way up his arms and began to flow around his body. He looked at one of the machine measuring his electrical charge and saw that it was smoking from all the stress.

"Tails the volt meter is over one billion volts and rising!" Cream exclaimed.

It was at this point the machine grew red and exploded.

"TAILS!" Everyone yelled at once.

Cream opened the door and despite Sonic's speed was the first out of the room follow by Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy. They all ran out to the area where they're friend was before the explosion and wait for the smoke to clear.

The smoke was clearing a little and once it cleared they got a good view and there jaws dropped as they stared in shock at the scene before them.

Tails was still standing in the same spot with his arms covering his head. The shocking thing was that there was an electrical field around him and shards and pieces of the broken machine were stuck on the sides of the electric field.

"Tails your ok!" Cream ran to Tails before she remember the electric field.

"What?" Tails said moving his arms so he could see. "How did this happen? Cream what was the voltage from the measurement?" Tails asked not noticing the field was still up.

"Before the machines exploded it was reading two billion volts and rising," Cream told him taking a step closer.

"Amazing…" Tails took notice to the field protecting him. "So this is what I can do huh? Well at least this will save on the power for my machine and inventions," Tails chuckled to himself.

Tails reached out to touch the electric field and when he did a small electric ball formed in his hand.

"Wow Tails that looks really cool," Sonic said.

"I guess I have no need for this anymore," Tails said as he brought down the electric field.

Tails then opened his other hand and connected the two by making the electricity go into his other hand making an arch. Then he closed his right hand closing the connection, he then threw the electric ball at the wall as hard as he could creating a considerable amount of damage.

"This is great I can control lighting, Sonic you can control water and if I'm correct Knuckles you can control fire," Tails grabbed a small piece of rubber from the destroyed machine and used a spark to light it.

"Here try to manipulate this," Tails said handing Knuckles the burning rubber.

Knuckles took the burning rubber and focused on moving it to his will. After a couple seconds the flame got big and incinerated the rubber.

"Wow you were right Tails," Amy said looking at the fire that now danced in Knuckles' hand.

Knuckles increased the flames size before he covered himself with it as a protective shield. Everyone stared at Knuckles' body as fire danced around him like a full body suit to which they backed away cause of the heat.

"Ha ha ha this is great we should have no problem defeating Oblivion now," Knuckles laughed.

"Not that I don't agree with you Knux but we shouldn't underestimate this Oblivion guy," Sonic said.

"I agree with Sonic we should still think about this. If we're going to set a trap for him we have to be smart about this, also I don't think we know the full extent of our new abilities so we should train so more down here so as to see what else we are now capable of," Tails explained.

"Jeez buddy that was a mouth full wasn't it?" Sonic asked putting his arm over his shoulder receiving a shock in return.

"I guess I need to learn to control the electrical charge in my body before I can take these off," Tails said putting on his gloves.

It was then that Tails' stomach gave off a loud growl. "Speaking of a mouth full is anybody hungry?" Tails asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Actually now that you said something I am pretty hungry," Knuckles dispersed the fire that danced around him and headed toward the exit.

"Right behind you," Sonic said as he race past the Echidna. "Or in this case in front of you," Sonic laughed.

"Get back here Sonic!" Knuckles yelled after the hedgehog.

"After you," Tails said pointing his arms toward the door.

"Thanks Tails," Cream said walking off.

Amy went with Cream followed by Tails who when he got to the door pushed a button on the wall turning off the lights and pulling the broken machine back into the floor.

In the kitchen Sonic and Knuckles were talking of ways to fight Oblivion while they waited for Chu3 to finish a late lunch as it wasn't quite dinner yet.

"Tails me and Knux here came up with an idea," Sonic said as the fox walked into the room.

"What is it?" Tails asked taking a seat next to the two.

"Well Oblivion possesses dark powers right? Well maybe he would be weaker in the day time so why don't we wait until tomorrow until we try to get the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic explained.

"Sure that will give us more time to train and find out what our abilities are," Tails looked at Chu3 to him getting the food ready to be served.

"Mmmm that looks so good I love hamburgers," Cream said as she watched Chu3 set a plate of hamburgers down on the table.

Before Cream and Amy could get a hamburger the three sitting on the other side of the table scarfed them all down.

"Jeez you guys are pigs you didn't even save any for me and Cream," Amy fumed.

Chu3 came by again with a smaller plate of hamburgers and set them between the two girls.

"Thanks Chu3," Cream said as she grabbed a hamburger.

Chu3 gave a robot version of a smile before he went back to work.

"Ok I think we should go down and train until ten o'clock then come back up and eat before we get some rest before tomorrow ok?" Tails asked as he got up from the table.

"Gotcha," They both said.

"Hey, what should we do?" Amy asked.

"Well you can watch some more movies or if you like you could watch us train and train yourself too," Tails began to walk toward the training room again.

"What do you want to do Cream?" Amy asked as she watched Sonic and Knuckles follow Tails out of the dinning room.

"Well I would really like to go down and train or watch them," Cream said getting up.

"Yeah I want to do some more Boxercises," '_and to see how cool my Sonic is going to be_' Amy thought.

* * *

Training room,

When Amy and Cream got down to the training room they saw Sonic and Tails talking while Knuckles was playing with fire.

"You know you shouldn't play with fire Knuckles," Amy joked.

"Ha ha…" Knuckles laughed sarcastically, tossing a small fireball toward the pink hedgehog.

"Hey, watch it!" Amy said wagging her finger at the echidna.

"Ok. Well Tails is going to go set up some exercises and then were going to begin," Sonic informed the girls.

"Ok I have to ask him something," Cream said before she ran over to the viewing room.

When she got into the room she saw Tails typing away on his computer in the corner of the room.

"Hey Cream," He said not looking away from the screen.

"Hey Tails I was wondering if you could cut off a section of the training room so that Amy and I could train also," Cream asked walking up to the fox.

"Sure no problem," Tails typed in some new commands into his computer before heading out of the room followed by Cream.

"Ok, Sonic I've sealed off part of the room for water to flow into, Knuckles same goes for you I've set up a place for you to train your fire and I will be over here," Tails pointed to all the places they would be training.

"Also be careful not to get out of hand because Cream and Amy are going to train over there," Tails said pointing to the two girls sparing with a couple robots.

"Alright already let's get this started," Knuckles pumped his fist together.

"Oh Knuckles here. I made these shoes fire proof so they won't burn away," Tails said handing him an identical pair of shoes of his old ones.

"Thanks," Knuckles put the shoes on.

Tails started to walk away when Sonic noticed there was a large wall blocking off a section of the room. Knuckles turned and noticed a section of the room with fire dancing around blackening the wall.

"Alright Sonic right now that section of the room is filling with water right now, Knuckles there's flamethrowers over there behind that wall and I will be over here," Tails said walking over to the two.

"Gotcha see ya," Knuckles said running over to his area.

"Knuckles wait remember to tell what happens in there ok?" Tails asked.

"Yeah what ever see ya," Knuckles disappeared behind wall blocking the fire section of the room.

"So I guess that means I'm over here right?" Sonic said pointing to the other blocked off area.

"Yep remember to record what you can do," Tails reminded the hedgehog.

"Don't sweat it bro I got it under control," Sonic gave his trade mark thumbs up.

Tails then walked over to his area which had robots and other devices waiting for him to test his abilities. The first thing he did was activating his electric field and beckoned his robots to attack. But when they touch the lighting shield they short circuited and fell to the ground.

"Well at least Eggman's robots can't touch me," Tails then walked over to another device standing by itself and grab a hold of it.

When he did he looked at the meter and saw that it was dropping. '_This is great now I can absorb electricity' _Tails thought as he watched the meter drain down to zero.

He then walked over to four poles making a square and placed his hand on to one of them. After a couple seconds tails charge some electricity into the pole he was holding which made the four poles connect making an electric cage.

He then absorb the electricity and walked over two a small clearing. He started to twist his tails until there was a small tornado spinning before him. After the tornado was stable he put a large amount of electric charge into his tails causing them to light up with a lighting charge running around them.

He then slashed his tails into the tornado turning it into a lighting tornado. Tails watched as the charge he just put into the tornado danced around it in fast short sparks. He then sent the tornado at the wall. As the tornado hit the wall it was grinding away at it until it exploded with electricity causing everyone to jump.

"Sorry," Tails apologized.

They trained for a few hours stopping to take a break for a few moments before they went back to getting better at they're new found powers. Cream and Amy got tired so they opted to watch Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles train they're powers. It was around nine thirty when the alarm set in the training room went off sending a loud noise over the intercom.

"It's time to eat guys," Tails rushed over to turn off the alarm.

Sonic jumped out of the tank of water and Knuckles blew a hole through the wall and both joined Amy, Cream and Tails in the viewing room.

"That was a good work out," Knuckles said as he took a jab at Sonic's shoulder.

"We'll talk about it at dinner but first I think we should clean up," Tails said pointing to all the dirt and sweat marks on all of them.

"Yeah you're right I feel dirty," Amy said giving herself a look over.

"Alright well I gotta shut all this down so I'll see you up there k?" Tails said turning back to the control panel.

"Alright," Cream said.

"See ya," Knuckles said going out the door.

"Later bro," Sonic said following Knuckles.

"Wait for me Sonic," Amy chased after her crush.

Tails looked up to see Cream still standing there. "Aren't you going to take a shower?" Tails asked.

"I'll wait for you," Cream said as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"I don't mind really," Cream replied.

Tails finished up with his work and shut down all of the equipment and turned off the lights before they both headed upstairs.

It was silent upstairs as everyone was in they're rooms cleaning up from the hard training they did and Tails and Cream parted ways into opposite rooms across each other to take showers.

When Tails was finished he went down stairs to find Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic sitting at the table.

"So how'd it go guys?" Tails asked as he sat down.

"Well I found out I could create fire," Knuckles said opening his hand as a flame popped out. "And with enough force I could get off the ground and fly," Knuckles explained his training and closed his hand putting out the small flame.

"That's great Knuckles. What about you Sonic?" Tails turned to the hedgehog.

"Well I can turn myself into water which is cool cause I can't get hit by solid objects," Sonic said as he changed into water and back.

"Well I can absorb electricity and charge parts of my body more than others, I can also power my machines, looks like I won't need to worry about power anymore," Tails joked as Cream walked in.

"Hey Cream," Amy said as Cream sat next to her.

"What'd I miss?" Cream asked.

"Just them talking about they're training," Amy informed her.

"Also any robots that touch my lighting shield short circuit and shut down," Tails continued.

"Lighting shield?" Knuckles asked confused.

"It's what I'm calling the electric field I can create." Tails said.

Just then Chu3 came around with a few plates full of sausage, mashed potatoes, and corn and set them in front of the two girls and Tails before he went back and got Sonic and Knuckles' plates and the drinks.

"That was great thanks Chu3," Amy said wiping her mouth after they finished eating.

"Well I think it's time for bed we've got a lot to do tomorrow. Thanks Chu3 that was good," Tails said getting up from the table.

Chu3 gave a small bow and his version of a smile before he picked up the plates and took them into the back room to be cleaned.

"I'm right behind you bro," Sonic said.

"Me too," Cream said also getting up.

Everyone headed up to they're rooms saying good night on the way and got ready for bed to get some rest before they're encounter with Oblivion.

* * *

Unknown area

"I can't believe the Prower family is still _living_!" Oblivion shouted as he punched a hole in the wall.

Shadow had just woken up from his fight with Oblivion and watched the hooded man with fury.

"You!" Oblivion shouted appearing in front of Shadow out of no where. "Where does Prower live!" He shouted in Shadow face.

"Look what ever you got against the kid is none of my concern, n now where is my Chaos Emerald!" Shadow shouted back.

This was a bad idea as Oblivion grabbed Shadow's neck and had begun to squeeze.

"Now now Oblivion keep calm the fox is still on the same plant in the Mystic Ruins go there and retrieve the other Chaos Emeralds I will deal with him," M walked in.

"Yes master," Oblivion dropped Shadow and disappeared into the darkness.

"Well it looks like you two were getting along," M mused.

"Look I don't give a rats ass about what you want to do just give me my Chaos Emerald so I can leave," Shadow demanded.

M Tossed the white Chaos Emerald to a surprised Shadow. "I only ask that you work for me. You have dark past and a strong connection to the Emeralds, I could give you anything you would want just name it and I can make it happen," M tempted the ebony hedgehog.

"If you're so powerful what do you need me for?" Shadow asked.

"There are complications to which I cannot do anything outside of a certain area so are you going to accept my proposal or not?" M said getting impatient.

"I'll think about it. But before I leave what's your name?" Shadow asked as he turned to leave.

There was a short pause "Xemnas," the dark figure replied.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox:** Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter cause I know I did writing it. Again I'm sorry for the late update I will be writing more often so updates will be more often than two months. Again please review and tell me what you think, I always like knowing what you think even if it's bad cause that means I can make it better for you. I also put line breaks in between the tests, other wise there would be a big section with no breaks and I know how that is with no breaks. Thanks for reading see you next chapter =^.^=


	6. The Trap

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Hey readers I have finally finished with this chapter although I wish I could have done it faster. First I'd like to thank all thoughs who have left reviews and everybody who reads it would be great if I could know what you think and without further delay here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team. I do however own Oblivion and Xemnas**

* * *

Super Sonic Trio

**Chapter Five: The Trap**

Tails was walking through a dark forest he'd been walking through now for ten minutes. The sky was a dark reddish purple and all of the trees and bushes were black. He also had this feeling like somebody was leading him somewhere.

He kept walking until he came to a clearing with four figures standing in the middle of it. Tails approached the figures with caution and when he was close enough he noticed it was Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Cream with they're backs face toward them.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" Tails asked as he got closer.

Then he heard laughing that sounded like a child's laughter.

"Whose there?" Tails demanded as he spun around.

But when he turned to talk to his friends they were gone.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Tails asked as he franticly looked around for any sign of movement.

That's when he heard the laugh again. But when he spun around to see who it was he saw his friends standing in front of him, only this time he could see they're faces. They're heads were all hung at a different angle, some to the left and the other to the right. They're eyes were wide open starring off in a different direction and they're mouths were hung open but no drool or air came out of the.

Tails began to move his arm to reach out to them but when he did they're eyes quickly shifted to him as if waiting for him to move again.

"Are you guys ok…?" Tails asked getting nervous and scared.

Silence. They just stood there starring at him as if starring into his soul. Tails started to back away until he heard the laugh again only this time it was right next to his ear but when he turned to catch who ever it was there was no one.

"Ok I'm outta here," the scared fox said turning around.

But when he did his friends were gone again. There was a silence a long creepy silence that Tails didn't like. He went to leave but when he tried to move his foot it wouldn't move. He looked down to see four sets of hands grabbing his legs from under ground.

"What the hell?!?" Tails said struggling to get free. But he couldn't.

The more he struggled the more it seemed he wouldn't get free but he was so freaked out he wouldn't stop to think. That's when the dirt broke beneath his feet and four heads popped out of the ground all of them his friends. They began to come out of the ground with they're faces still frozen in that creepy look.

"Ah! Get off me!" Tails yelled trying to get them off.

He then heard the laugh again that creep child like laugh but it was coming from his friends as they made eye level with the scared fox.

"Weee neeed yooouu tooo heeelp brrrring our friends togetherrrr," they all said together in a dead like voice.

That's when one of them put his hand to the back of Tails' head and began to push until the hand went into his head. But there was no blood no pain only that sickening feeling of someone's hand going through your brain. He heard a squishing sound until what ever the hand was looking for found it.

Then Tails' hands shot up without him moving them a light started in each hand until his hands shot lighting in the ground causing a small tremor. There were more squishing noises as the hand came out of Tails' head but they still held him in place.

"What do you mean bring our friends together what would you…" he stopped mid sentence when he heard a small moaning noise coming from beyond the trees.

There were more moaning noises as what ever it was got closer and then he saw a figure limping out of the trees. And when it got close enough he noticed that it didn't have both of its arms and there was a hole in its head where its eye used to be.

"What the hell is that?!?" Tails shouted struggling to get free again. But to no avail he couldn't even move his head anymore.

Then he noticed more figures coming out from all directions each more disfigured than the last. They all moaned at different times as they limped toward them eyeing them hungrily. When they all got closer they grabbed his friends and began tearing them apart. There was a bunch of chomping and breaking sounds as he watched in horror his friends being eaten with that same face frozen in place.

"No!" He yelled trying to fight these creatures off his friends. But it was too late by the time he got to one of them they're body's where disfigure beyond recognizing. He tried to run but one of his friends hand's grabbed his leg again.

"Yooou neeeed tooo staaay fooor ourrr friends!" The dead voice turned violent.

That's when all the creatures turned they're attention to him. The ground began to shake and broken from beneath them and they all fell. Tails grabbed Sonic and Cream's hand but when he tried to fly up they bit his hands causing him to drop them. He watched as his friends and those creatures got impaled by the spikes below he then flew back up to the ground. When he landed he looked at his bleeding hands and noticed they were beginning to rot and blacken.

He then heard more moaning and looked up to see his friends with the same look and bloody bodies as more zombies limped toward the fox. He tried to fight them off but he couldn't move his tails so he could fly away. He heard that child like laugh coming from his friends as one of the zombies grabbed his arm and took a bite out of it.

"AAHHHH!" Tails screamed in pain as more zombies began to take chunks of flesh from his body. One zombie grabbed his head and gave a hard tug until…

"Noooo!" Tails shouted as he shot up in his bed. He quickly looked around and felt his body for any signs of injury and when he felt he was fine he slowed down his heavy breathing before he plopped back down on his pillow with a sigh if relief.

"It was just a dream," he told himself before he looked at the clock. '3:43' he then lay back down and tried to think of something different before he passed out again.

* * *

Angel Island,

It was dark and the sky was clear on the floating island and there was no one in sight. That is until a dark figure appeared out of the darkness.

"Echidna I know you're here, tell me where Prower is!" Oblivion yelled. A dark energy ball formed in his hand and he threw it at the alter destroying part of it. He then created six smaller versions of himself.

"Find that Echidna and bring him to me!" Oblivion ordered.

They all nodded and sunk into they're shadows.

Out of anger Oblivion made to dark energy balls in each hand and used those to destroy the Master Emerald alter. After he was finished he started to destroy the surrounding area until his six mini clones appeared before him.

"Well?" He demanded.

They shook the heads together and sank into his shadow. Oblivion then jumped high into the air created a large energy ball and threw it at Angel Island. There was a large explosion and when the smoke cleared Oblivion was gone and half the Island was gone with him.

* * *

Tails' House,

Knuckles tossed and turned in his sleep until he shot up in his bed as he just received a disturbing message from the Master Emerald. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran upstairs to Tails' room.

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled as he burst into said fox's room.

"Ah! Leave me alone!" Tails yelled as he woke up wide eyed and fell out of his bed.

"Tails we have to hurry up and start the plan," Knuckles said urgently.

"Why what happened?" Tails said getting up and walking over to Knuckles.

"The Master Emerald showed me Oblivion attacking and blowing up half of Angel Island," Knuckles said his fists shaking with fire.

"What? Why the hell would he be attacking Angel Island?" Tails asked shocked.

By this time all of the noise had woken up Cream and Amy from across the hall.

"He was looking for me so he could find you, his exact words were 'Echidna I know you're here, where's Prower' then he blew up half the island," Knuckles explained.

"How does he know who I am I've never seen him in my life. Not even when you guys saw him," Tails began to walk around the room confused.

"I have no idea but I'm going to Angel Island to get the Master Emerald," Knuckles said beginning to walk out of the room.

"Wait Knuckles lets get Sonic that way we can at least attempt to lure him to us so we can try to get the other Chaos Emeralds," Tails explained.

"Fine hurry up I won't wait that long I need to see if the Master Emerald is ok," Knuckles said before he went do stairs to the living room.

Tails got dressed in his new running run shoes designed to be compatible with his new power and his camo pants and went down stairs.

"What's going on Tails?" Cream asked as Tails walked by.

"I'll explain everything when Sonic's awake come on," Tails said before he disappeared down the stairs.

"Jeez Cream you were right Tails looks pretty cut," Amy said getting a good look at Tails' chest.

Cream blushed as they walked down to the living room.

"Sonic get up," Tails shook the hedgehog.

"Huh? Wha… what time is it?" Sonic asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost seven o'clock come on something has happened," Tails said before he left the room. Noticing the serious tone in his brother's voice Sonic quickly pulled his shoes on and followed Tails out of the room.

Once everybody was in the room Tails began his explanation.

"Ok. Do to some new and surprising information from Knuckles, we are going to have to try and lure Oblivion to us a little sooner than expected," Tails told them.

"Why? What's going on Tails?" Cream asked.

"Oblivion blew up half of Angel Island looking for. (There was a short pause) Tails," Knuckles finished.

There was a bunch of 'when's', 'how's', and 'why's' before Tails held his hand up.

"WHAT?!?" Everyone yelled in unison.

There was a bunch of 'when's', 'how's', and 'why's' before Tails held his hand up.

"One at a time please," Tails pleaded.

"When did this happen?" Amy asked.

"How do you know this?" Sonic Asked.

"Why is he after you?" Cream asked getting a little too worried and holding on to the now uncomfortable fox possessively.

Everyone just stared at her until she realized what she was doing and quickly let go blushing a bright crimson.

"I don't know why he's after me I've never met him in my life. And as for Knuckles knowing, you do remember he has a connection to the Master Emerald," Tails reminded them.

"This is insane last time I check bud you haven't done anything bad to anyone," Sonic said.

"Tails lets go, everyone knows now so I'm leaving with or without you," Knuckles reminded the fox.

"Right lets go," Tails said as he and Knuckles began to walk out of the room.

"Go where?" Sonic asked as he followed them out of the room.

"To go check on the Master Emerald," Knuckles told the hedgehog.

"Well wait for us," Amy said grabbing Cream and following Sonic.

They all walked down to the lab where Tails grabbed they're Chaos Emeralds and met everyone by the X2-Tornado.

"Alright everybody hop in," Tails said as he jumped into the cockpit.

"I'll be on the wing," Sonic said jumping up onto the wing.

"I'll join you," Knuckles followed him up.

After Cream and Amy were seated Tails put the Chaos Emeralds into the plane and turned the ignition. As the plane roared to life Tails pushed a button opening the doors that led to the skies and began to drive the plane out.

"Oh, I forgot this leads out through a waterfall," Tails shouted before he closed the hatch.

"Don't worry I got it," Sonic said.

Tails then pulled the plane forward until the runway angled up in which he pulled back on the throttle. Before they got near the waterfall Sonic put one of his hands up and as they flew by the waterfall fell to each side as Sonic pushed it out of the so they didn't get wet.

"Sonic are you still afraid of the water?" Knuckles teased as they raced higher into the sky.

"I'm still getting used to this alright? So back off Knucklehead," Sonic shot back.

Sonic and Knuckles talked over battle strategies on how to handle Oblivion. While Cream and Amy discussed over Sonic and Tails, and the fox himself just focused on flying through the bright blue sky. After about five minutes of flying they caught site of the smoking island.

"Jeez I know you said he destroyed half the island but damn," Sonic said. He then looked over to see an anxious Knuckles gliding toward the island.

Tails quickly made a round about and landed just in time to see Knuckles go into a half open cave. Tails then surveyed the area.

They were next to the volcano as the right half of the island was completely gone not even a trace was left in the ocean down below. The area near the now smoldering cliff was blackened and still smoke from the blast and the trees and bushes wear still smoldering, some still burning.

"Wow this place is horrible," Amy said putting her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Well at least the Master Emerald must still be here since the island is still floating," Sonic said walking over.

"That's good at least," Cream said walking over from the ledge.

Just then Knuckles came back out of the cave with a small green emerald.

"Well the Master Emerald is fine but if Oblivion did this to Angel Island imagine what he could do to Station Square or worse," Knuckles said pocketing the M.E.

"So where do you guys want to do this?" Sonic asked.

"Well it has to be away from population cause you know he's not going to just give them to us," Knuckles said.

"I know a place!" Tails got excited remembering where he found the Power Stone.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or just stand there?" Amy asked getting impatient.

"I was thinking we could use the island where I found the Power Stone," the fox told them.

"Well let's get going," Tails said as he began to walk toward the X2-Tornado.

Just then a dark orb began to form by the cliff of the island.

"PROWERRR!!" Oblivion exploded out of the orb.

Before anyone could react Oblivion sent an energy ball at Tails. He was barely able to dodge the attack losing a few hairs as he rolled across the ground out of the way.

"What do you have against Tails?" Sonic shouted as water began to swirl from the ocean around him.

"Mind your business hedgehog, what I have against Prower is none of your concern!" Oblivion said launching an energy ball at the blue hero.

Sonic easily used the water to dodge the attack and watched as a volley of fire balls passed by him.

As the fire balls flew at him Oblivion pulled up a dark energy wall blocking the attack. He quickly returned the attack with a volley of large energy balls at the trio.

Knuckles quickly jumped back putting up three large fire shields and jumped out of the way as one came at him through all his defenses, While Sonic used the water as a slide and sent a few energy balls into the ocean, and Tails quickly charge his legs with electricity and easily dodged the attack.

"Cream go get the plane started," Tails told her as he dodged the dangerous energy.

"Right," Cream nodded before running over to the X2-Tornado.

"I'm not sticking around here. Cream wait!" Amy yelled as she followed the bunny to the plane.

When Tails turned back to Oblivion he saw him rush up to hit him and before he got to him Sonic rushed up and blocked his attack. Knuckles saw this as an opportunity and ran up and punched Oblivion with a flaming fist sending him through a few trees.

"Thanks Sonic, nice hit Knuckles," Tails thanked them.

"Better look out he's coming back," Knuckles said as he started to surround himself with fire.

Just then Oblivion slammed right into Knuckles pushing him all the way to the edge before they slid to a stop.

"You're pretty strong echidna," Oblivion remarked.

"That's not all I got," Knuckles then made a big wave of fire blast out of his entire body throwing Oblivion back and burning his hood.

Oblivion put out the fire on his hood before it burnt all of it off but now with a hole in it you could see his face.

"You're a wolf!" Tails exclaimed.

Oblivion now with his identity revealed pulled off the rest of his hood. He looked like he has been dead for years but was revived almost back to normal. His fur was gray and patches of it were missing, his eyes were the darkest color of red and look filled with hate and destruction, parts of his ear were missing and you could see part of the bone on his muzzle.

"Yes Prower not that it matters because you're going to die today," Oblivion calmly stated.

"Tails what's the matter?" Sonic asked.

"Wolves are our natural enemies, and now I think I understand why he's trying to kill me," Tails explained.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked confused.

"Oblivion would you're last name be Wolven?" Tails asked.

"How did you know?" Oblivion asked.

"Some books I found about my family's history. Long ago my family and a family named the Wolvens lived close by but both families hated each other and fought constantly. One day Victor Wolven Sr. was caught trying to steal something from the Prowers house which caused an uproar. The resulting fight destroyed the Wolven's house and lives were lost on both sides," Tails stopped to take a breath.

"Yes I was just a boy then and when my house was destroyed we were forced to live in a run down home with no money. Our family never recovered from that day and I had to find work so what was left of our family could survive." Oblivion explained further.

"But the fight really didn't start until one of my family members was found buried by you're house!" Tails said as electricity began to spark wildly around him.

"Yes my father was the first to strike and when he did he killed one of those retched twins and he even let me help. It was when I first discovered my lust for violence and death," Oblivion mused.

"I also bet you're name is Victor Jr. right?" Tails said taking a step forward.

"Yes my full name is Victor Wolven Jr. and don't bother I already know you're name Miles Prower, the same name of the man who killed my father and now I shall kill _his_ 3rd great grandson how joyful," Oblivion said with a sadistic grin.

"Wait if this happened so long ago how are you still alive?" Sonic asked.

"My master was gracious enough to give me a second chance," Oblivion replied.

"I don't care how old you are it was because of you that I'm alone with no other family and now I'm going to finish you off for good!" Tails said before he disappeared.

Before anyone could blink Tails was right in front of Oblivion and punched him in the face sending him flying into the air. (Falcoo PUNCH!! Sorry I couldn't help it)

"How did he move that fast," Knuckles exclaimed as he watched in amazement.

Tails then charged his tails with electricity and did a quick spin sending a blade shaped electric blast at Oblivion.

Oblivion was quick to react and put his hands outward and used a blast of dark energy to push himself out of the way of the blast only to be hit by a fireball from Knuckles.

Tails then prepared to jump "Tails lets take this to the island so the rest of the island doesn't get destroyed," Knuckles said before he and Sonic ran over to the X2-Tornado.

Tails snapped out of his rage and followed his friends to the plane.

"Cream I'm going to need you to fly this time," Tails said as he jumped on.

"Ok but Tails why would I need to fly?" Cream asked as she jumped into the cockpit.

"Because I don't think he's going to wait until we get to the island," Tails warned.

Amy was already in the back and Sonic and Knuckles were on each wing as Tails shut the hatched. He then reopened it remembering something.

"Cream you're going to need this," Tails said as he pushed a button.

He then closed the hatch again before Cream could ask what he did. Her unspoken question was answered when a metal shield began to cover the X2-Tornado strengthening its defense. Lights turned on inside the plane and a screen appeared in front of Cream giving her a view of the outside so she could fly.

"Hey Tails what's up with the shield?" Sonic asked.

"It's a thin sheet of Adamantium, it'll protect the plane and anyone inside," Tails explained.

"What's so special about Adamantium?" Knuckles asked.

"It's indestructible," Tails replied.

Before they could ask anymore questions the plane rocked as a dark energy ball collided with the side. Everyone then looked down to see Oblivion running on the water and with every step he took a dark platform would appear under his feet.

Inside Amy began to get worried. "What's going on Cream?" Amy asked.

"Looks like Tails was right' (she said to her self) 'don't worry Amy we'll be fine," Cream assured the worried hedgehog as she sped up the X2-Tornado.

"That still doesn't tell me what's going on," Amy mumbled to herself.

Outside Sonic jumped off the plane using water as a shield as Oblivion threw blast after blast at him. He landed on the water and began to run next to the wolf.

"So you wanna play water games huh?" Sonic asked. He then brought up a pillar of right in front of Oblivion who in turn use his dark shield to get through.

Tails quickly took flight and used his electricity to propel himself faster so he could easily keep up with the two runners.

"You think because you can control water and Prower here can control electricity that it's going to stop me from obliterating you?" Oblivion taunted as he charge dark energy into his hands.

Oblivion then shot both orbs at Sonic but was blocked by Tails. Knuckles then sent a volley of fire balls down but were sent harmlessly into the ocean as Oblivion weaved in and out of them.

Sonic then split the water where Oblivion was running so he would fall. Oblivion not noticing this fell into the hole and Sonic quickly closed the gap causing water to crash onto Oblivion.

"Sonic get of the water," Tails yelled.

Sonic quickly jumped taking some water with him so he could run just in time for Tails to send an extreme charge of electricity into the water.

As Tails continued to sending electricity into the as bubbles began to appear beneath him. The bubbles began to build until a pillar of dark energy blasted out of the water sending Tails skyward.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as he watched the fox fly past him.

Tails continued to go higher into the sky until Oblivion snapped his fingers under the water causing a tremendous explosion from above.

"TAILS!!!!" Sonic shouted before he looked down into the water to Oblivion shot out at the hedgehog.

Oblivion charged dark energy into his fist went to punch Sonic but he was stopped by Sonic's hand.

Sonic's fur began to darken and a dark aura began to surround him. Sonic then back handed Oblivion sending him skipping across the water. He then appeared in the wolf's path and kicked him into the air jumping along side him he brought up to pillars of darkened water and smashed Oblivion between them.

Sonic stood on a small platform of water waiting.

"How amusing I wouldn't have guessed you had some darkness residing in you as well as the other hedgehog," Oblivion said as he stood on a dark platform.

"Hmph." Was all Dark Sonic replied.

"It seems you're not much for talk while in this state and I believe it's because I eliminated Prower correct?" Oblivion smiled.

He question was answered with a water blast from the ocean.

"Ok fine looks like it's just you and me," Oblivion said looking around.

* * *

With Knuckles,

Knuckles watched Dark Sonic and Oblivion disappear into the distance as the X2-Tornado sped on towards the island Tails spoke of. Knuckles then knocked on the hatched.

Cream pushed the same button Tails pushed and the Adamantium shield quickly retracted.

Knuckles opened the hatch. "Cream we need to turn around now," Knuckles demanded.

"Why what's going on? Where is Tails and Sonic?" Cream questioned.

"Sonic is fighting Oblivion and Tails is…" Knuckles left off.

"Tails is what?" Cream asked worriedly.

"He was blast by Oblivion and there was a large explosion in the air and we haven't seen him since," Knuckles explained.

Cream's eyes went wide with shock but Amy was the first to speak.

"Tails is… gone?" Amy asked.

"No we don't know that he could have survived," Knuckles tried to reassure the two girls.

"How big was the explosion?" Amy asked.

Knuckles hesitated. "Big enough to consume Tails' house with the shield around it," Knuckles said.

There was a gasp from Cream put her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Don't worry Cream Tails is strong he isn't gone," Amy reassured the worried rabbit.

The plane slowed down but kept its course as Cream's mind wandered. 'What if Tails is gone? What if I never get to see him again?' She thought as the plane continued onward.

"Cream snap out of it," Amy said snapping her fingers in front of Cream's face.

Cream blinked a couple times and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Look Cream I know you loved Tails but Sonic needs our help and you're the best pilot here right now and we need you," Amy pleaded.

"Wait. You loved Tails?" Knuckles asked surprised.

"Why did you say 'loved' Tails is still out there and are you that oblivious?" Amy said.

"Hmph," Knuckles folded his arms.

"And when we find him you better not tell Tails or else," Amy threatened.

"That's if he's around," Knuckles said under his breath.

By this time Cream had taken back the controls and had turned around back towards Sonic and Oblivion.

"Cream are you going to be ok?" Amy asked.

Cream just nodded with out turning around and accelerated the plane.

It was only a few minutes before they caught site of Dark Sonic and Oblivion exchanging blow after blow while Dark Sonic was throwing concentrated water and Oblivion was throwing blasts of dark energy.

"Alright here we go," Cream said as she pushed the shield button again.

The X2-Tornado was once again covered in Adamantium and after the transformation was complete Cream pushed the weapons button.

Outside Knuckles watched the indestructible metal cover the plane again then watched with a smile as rocket panels and laser cannons came out of the plane.

"Looks like Cream is ready to go," Knuckles said to himself.

"Ah looks like I'm going to have more fun," Oblivion said as watched the X2-Tornado come they're way before he blocked a punch from Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic threw a punch with his other arm but was caught by Oblivion.

"Now what," Oblivion said with a smirk.

That's when Dark Sonic pulled away just in time for Oblivion to get hit by pillar of water which pushed him into the ocean where Dark Sonic made a whirlpool.

"Ha! You think a whirlpool can stop me?" Oblivion taunted.

Dark Sonic just smirked as the whirlpool stopped and the water parted leaving a pit that went all the way down to the ocean floor. Oblivion began to fall but he used his dark energy to plant his feet on the wall of the water to keep him from falling.

"Nice try," Oblivion said.

Before he could even move Oblivion was falling again as Dark Sonic moved the water away from. Oblivion then fell to the bottom of the water pit.

"Even though you put me down here I can just run back up!" Oblivion yelled as he began to climb back up the wall.

Dark Sonic began to shoot water bullets at Oblivion as he ran up the water wall.

As Oblivion was dodging the water bullets he was hit by a fire ball and was knocked back down to the bottom as the X2-Tornado flew into the pit. Cream pulled the trigger on the laser cannons and Amy began shooting rockets as they closed the distance between the wolf and themselves.

Oblivion was easily knocking away the rockets and dodging the lasers until Knuckles made a small ring of fire around him and began shooting a volley of fire balls as the plane began to circle Oblivion.

"God damn pests!" Oblivion shouted before he shot out a wave of dark energy causing the plane to loss control.

Cream quickly gained control of the plane again before it flew into the wall and flew out of the pit.

Dark Sonic was still standing on the outside of the pit and when the X2-Tornado emerged he filled up the pit crushing Oblivion on the ocean floor.

The plane reverted back to normal and Cream opened the hatch. "Do you think that did it?" She asked.

"No he's still down there," Knuckles replied.

"I think we should head to the island like Tails said," the now normal Sonic said.

"Oh so you're calm now?" Amy asked.

"More or less," Sonic said. He then jumped on the plane after Cream closed the hatch and push the shield button and they sped off toward the island.

After a couple minutes they got to the island Tails had put into the computer.

"Alright Cream, Amy you to take the X2-Tornado and find a safe place to hide there's no sense in losing somebody else," Sonic said with a sadden expression.

"Right anything for you Sonic," Amy said.

They both got back into the plane and flew to a safe place on the other side of the island.

"Alright Sonic get ready he's coming," Knuckles warned.

"I know," Sonic said as his fur began to darken again.

Not a moment after did Oblivion burst out of the water a start shooting energy balls at the duo. They both put up a wall of water and fire while Dark Sonic began shooting water bullets out of the water wall.

Oblivion put up his own wall and then punched his fist into the ground. A moment later two pillars of dark energy shot out of the ground beneath the two rivals blasting them into the air. He then followed with a volley of energy balls and then jumped into the air.

Dark Sonic and Knuckles dodged the energy balls but Knuckles was caught by a kick from Oblivion sending him crashing to the ground. But Dark Sonic gave a powerful water punch to Oblivion's face sending him through a bunch of trees and skipping across the ground until Knuckles jumped out of the ground punching Oblivion back into the air.

Oblivion shot a blast of dark energy at Knuckles before he blocked a kick from Dark Sonic. He grab Dark Sonic's leg and spun around before he threw him at Knuckles who had jumped to punch Oblivion but got hit by Dark Sonic knocking them both to the ground.

"Man this guy's tough," Knuckles said as he dodged an energy ball.

…

"I think I like you this way better you don't talk as much," Knuckles joked.

"Hmph," was all Dark Sonic replied.

Oblivion then charge dark energy into both of his hands and put them together before he shot a beam of dark energy at Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic put up a water dome but had to jump out of the way when Oblivion increased the power of the blast. Dark Sonic continued to jump out of the way as Oblivion followed him with the beam of energy.

Knuckles saw this as an opportunity and covered himself in fire then launched himself at Oblivion. When he got close he pulled back his fist and went to punch Oblivion.

Oblivion quickly stopped chasing Dark Sonic with the energy beam and put up a shield but Knuckles went right through it and got punched in the gut causing a little blood to come out of his mouth.

Knuckles then locked both of his hands together and smashed Oblivion over the head sending him soaring at the ground. Oblivion smashed into the ground and right after Knuckles smash his foot into Oblivions back.

Dark Sonic then grabbed Oblivion's foot and picked him up and slammed him into the ground. He picked him up again and was going to slam him into Knuckles' fist but Oblivion broke Dark Sonic's grip, grabbed his hand and slammed him into Knuckles' fist.

Oblivion then charged dark energy into his hands and blasted the duo sending them into a couple trees.

"You're going to have to step it up a notch if you want to defeat me." Oblivion said. "Prower was nothing," he added.

* * *

With Cream and Amy,

"So how do you think they're doing Cream?" Amy asked.

"I hope they're winning cause I don't know what we could do against Oblivion," Cream replied.

They both sat there for couple minutes until Amy spoke up.

"I'm bored isn't there anything to do?" Amy wined as she leaned up against the X2-Tornado.

"Amy I'm as bored as you but we can't do anything unless you want to explore the area a little," Cream suggested.

"But this island is so small there can't be that much around," Amy said.

"Well we could build a small fort I guess," Cream suggested again. She then sat down under a nearby tree.

Amy gave a sigh. "I wish we could have gotten hold of the stone too then we could help my Sonic in defeating Oblivion," she said.

"Yeah even with they're new abilities they're still having a hard time fighting him," Cream added.

"What power would you want if you had held the stone?" Amy asked.

"Well I like flowers and pretty plants so I guess something to do with plants and stuff. What about you?" Cream asked.

"To be able to make Sonic go out with me," Amy dreamed.

"Amy that's not a power now really, what would you want?" Cream asked again.

"Oh I don't know I don't like the rain cause it messes up my hair so maybe to control the weather," Amy said.

"That would be neat cause you could help me grow flowers and we could make bouquets for people to give to they're boyfriend or girlfriend," Cream explained.

"We could still do that now it's just it'll take a little longer," Amy said.

"That sounds great we should do it right when we get back," Cream said excitedly.

"Speaking of when we get back how do you think Chris is doing?" Amy asked thinking about the last time they saw him.

"He's doing fine he sent me an e-mail a while back him and his mom are doing a co-star in a new action movie," Cream explained.

"Really what's it called?" Amy asked excited.

"I think it's called Mutant Spawn," Cream said.

"Really sounds kinda creepy what's it about?" Amy questioned.

"A power plant goes hay wire and everybody it the nearby city turns into psycho killer mutants. I guess it's a horror film too but he said there would be lots of action," Cream explained.

"Sounds fun I'm glad he's doing ok," Amy said.

"Speaking of ok I wonder where Tails is?" Cream asked with a sad expression.

* * *

Back with the fight,

"Haa haa haa haa," Knuckles slid back after blocking a hit from Oblivion.

Sonic who was back to normal was attacking Oblivion with blast after blast of water bullets.

Oblivion quickly dodged each water bullet and blasted Sonic away with a wave of energy.

"Haa haa haa haa any idea's Knuckles?" Sonic asked getting a little tired.

Knuckles dodged an energy beam from Oblivion. "Yeah find Tails we could use his help," Knuckles said as he dodged another beam.

"No kidding but really anything could help," Sonic said as he weaved in and out of energy pillars.

Before they could talk anymore they were both blasted by Oblivion into a tree.

"Ha! Is this the best you 'hero's' can do?" Oblivion taunted.

"I got something just follow my lead and get ready to use some water," Knuckles said as he got up.

Knuckles then covered himself in fire. Sonic quickly got the idea and put water around his hands. Then Knuckles curled into a ball and Sonic picked him up there was a sizzling sound as Knuckles' fire evaporated the water around Sonic's hand. Sonic then took off running at Oblivion with Knuckles raised above him ready to strike.

Oblivion put up a dark shield but when Sonic ran into it the fire Knuckles was exerting blew right through it and smashed right into a surprised Oblivion sending him flying across the area.

Before he could go any farther Sonic was right behind him and smack him with Knuckles again sending him in the other direction.

Oblivion continued to get hit until he couldn't stand it anymore and used a powerful energy wave to stop himself from flying and knock Sonic and Knuckles to the ground.

"We should do the double spin but this time use our new powers," Sonic said with a smile.

"Gotcha," Knuckles said covering himself in fire again.

Sonic covered himself in water, locked arms with Knuckles, and started both of them into a spin dash of fire and water. They both then launched themselves at Oblivion with fire and water shooting out of they're spin dash in every direction.

Oblivion charged dark energy into his hands and caught Sonic and Knuckles pushing him back until he was against a tree. He felt the duo increase they're power and felt the tree beginning to break as he held them back.

Sonic and Knuckles could feel his grip weaken as the tree began to break so they increased they're power once more and smashed oblivion through the tree. They continued forward going though tree after tree until they smashed him into the side of a cliff.

Oblivion coughed up a little blood as he pushed both of his attackers away from him. "Not bad maybe if you could keep that up I might have to fight a little harder," Oblivion taunted.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded Knuckles put a ball of fire into his hands while Sonic pulled some water from the ocean. Then Knuckles did something that surprised Oblivion he punch Sonic in the face with his fire ball send the blue hedgehog flying into some trees.

"Well looks like you have some traitorous personality in you," Oblivion stated.

"No just a trick," Knuckles replied.

"What do you mean echidna?" Oblivion asked.

Before he could get an answer Oblivion got a face full of water and fire courtesy of Sonic.

"Maybe you should pay more attention 'pup'," Sonic said as Oblivion was knocked into part of the cliff burying him in rock.

"Nice Sonic," Knuckles said as he walked over.

They didn't have time to say anything else because a couple of boulders where sent there way. Sonic knocked one to the ground with some water while Knuckles punched through his.

When Knuckles destroyed his boulder Oblivion was right behind it and delivered a fierce kick to the side of Knuckles' head sending him smashing into the cliff side then he dodged a volley of water bullets from Sonic and retaliated with his own volley of energy balls.

Knuckles quickly brushed himself off and wiped the blood from his mouth and joined Sonic and Oblivion by shooting his fire balls at Oblivion.

This went on for a couple minutes until.

"Chaos Control!"

Everyone stopped shooting and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Hey guys can I join back in?" It was Tails and Shadow.

"Tails? But how and when did you meet up with Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

Tails ran over to Sonic and Knuckles. "I'll tell you later where's Cream and Amy?" Tails asked.

"We told them to hide so they wouldn't get in the way," Knuckles told the fox.

"Excuse me but we have a battle to finish," Oblivion reminded them.

"First you have to deal with me," Shadow said as he walked in between the fighters.

"So I take it you have declined my masters offer?" Oblivion asked.

"What I did is none of you're concern but what I'm going to do is," Shadow said as he held his Chaos Emerald out in front of him.

There was a bright light as Shadow absorb the Chaos Emerald into him then he held out his hands and took off his power restraints and a red aura surrounded him turning his body red with power.

"Now give me the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow said as he got into fighting stance.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Well there you go I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'd really like to know what you thought of the fight but now that Shadows back I wonder how things are going to turn out? Also I'd like to thank those who are patient enough to continue reading this and I promise I will be updating sooner. Another reminder (yay...) please review so I know what you think thanks for reading.**


	7. Showdown: Shadow VS Oblivion

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Hey I'm back sorry for the long delay I know it's been over a month since I have last updated for some reason I have been getting lazy with my writing but fear not because I will hopefully have the next chapter done within a week maybe two so be sure to look out for it. First off I would like to thanks to all those new reviewers and favorites it makes me happy knowing you all read and to those who have still not made they're presince known please review and tell me what you think. Now with out further delay let us get on with the chapter =^.^=.**

**Oblivion: Wait what about the disclaimer?**

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Oh right. K I don't own Sonic or any Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team. I do own Oblivion, Xemnas, Victoria, Chu3, Tanic, Shackles, and Creamy.**

* * *

**Super Sonic Trio**

**Chapter Six: Showdown Shadow vs. Oblivion!**

The sun was shinning brightly as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles just stared as Shadow and Oblivion just stared each other down. The red aura around Shadow flickered around wildly as the ebony hedgehog stood in his fighting stance waiting for a response.

"So is this revenge from the beating I gave you earlier?" Oblivion asked bringing up the earlier fight.

Shadow shook a little with rage. "Regardless of what happen earlier you have something I want and you're going to give them to me now," Shadow demanded.

"Oh you mean these?" Oblivion said holding out the three Chaos Emeralds.

"Precisely," Shadow Replied.

"Fine take them," Oblivion said tossing the Emeralds at Shadows feet.

Shadow picked up the Emeralds and held them out in front of him. "You must be kidding. Quit wasting my time and give me the real Emeralds now!" Shadow demanded.

"Hm seems I can't fool you," Oblivion stated.

"Don't insult me your feeble attempt with those pathetic fake Emeralds couldn't fool even the Echidna," Shadow stated.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" The insulted Echidna yelled.

"Keep your mouth shut," Oblivion snapped at Knuckles.

"Now I take it you're not going to give me the Emeralds?" Shadow asked once more.

Oblivion responded by shooting an energy ball at Shadow who appeared behind Oblivion.

"I take that as a no," Shadow said before he elbowed Oblivion in the head.

Oblivion put his hand on the ground and landed on his feet to recover from the blow and quickly sprung into the air and swung both his arms in which a cross shape went speeding in Shadow's direction.

Shadow just stood there as the blast made contact causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared Shadow was still standing there in the same pose.

"You know with speed that slow you're never going to hit me," Shadow mocked as he appeared behind Oblivion once again.

"Wha… but how?" Oblivion asked in shock.

The answer he got was a swift kick in the back followed by a few chaos spears.

Oblivion hit the ground from the kick and then grunted as the chaos spears smashed into his back causing small crater. After a couple seconds the smoke coming from the crater began to swirl wildly then without warning Oblivion rocketed out of the crater straight at Shadow who barely managed to dodge.

Shadow watched as Oblivion stopped in mid air and turned around. Oblivion's eyes were a dark purple in color and the was a black aura surrounding him now and Shadow also noticed Oblivion's around was out in front of him with his hand open. That's when Shadow looked down at his right arm and noticed a little black spot covering a portion of his arm.

"Was I fast enough then you cocky little fool!" Oblivion yelled before his hand snapped shut.

The black spot pulsed "Damn," Shadow said before the spot exploded. After the dust clear Shadow stood there holding his right arm with blood dripping from his finger tips.

"How did you survive that?" Oblivion asked.

"I isolated the area where the spot was with chaos energy ugh," Shadow said before he grunted from the hole in his arm.

"Regardless there's no way you're going to be doing any fighting with that chunk of flesh missing from your arm," Oblivion said as he charged up another attack.

"That's where you're wrong," Shadow said. No soon after he said that his left hand began to glow a bright green and the blood flowing from his arm began to slow until there was a thin trail left behind from the now closed wound.

"Ah so you can use the chaos energy to heal your wounds I wonder if you can heal THIS!" Oblivion shouted as he shot a huge blast of energy toward the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow went to dodge the attack but was unexpectedly kick by Oblivion straight into the blast. Shadow reacted quickly by covering himself with chaos energy. The blast hit him full on and the resulting explosion sent him flying into a large boulder which crumbled from the impact.

Oblivion didn't give Shadow time to act as he rushed up to the shaken hedgehog and punched him into the air. He then launched into the air and flipped around to kick Shadow back down into the ground.

Shadow saw the kick coming and used an after image to dodge and counter with his own kick.

Oblivion brought up both of his arms to quickly block the attack.

The trio below watched as Shadow and Oblivion exchanged blow for blow across the sky.

"Do you think Shadow could beat him?" Knuckles asked.

"Well he did absorb the Chaos Emerald and took off his inhibiters," Sonic replied.

"I think we should move," Tails spoke up.

No sooner did he say that Shadow and Oblivion hit the ground where they once stood with there hands locked trying to push the other back.

A crater soon formed as the two began to increase there power. Shadow smirked as the crater quickly grew and the nearby trees caught in the energy field disintegrated.

"What's so funny?" Oblivion demanded.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow responded.

Everything in the immediate area froze except Shadow who broke his grip with the wolf and jumped back out of the energy field. He then charged a bunch of chaos energy into his hands and right before he shot it he released Chaos Control and both the unbalanced energy and the chaos energy Shadow shot hit Oblivion full on causing a mass explosion.

Shadow relaxed and walked up to the form now smoking from the blast he then reached down to grab the Chaos Emeralds in the wolfs possession. Although to his surprise Oblivion's body dissolved into a black dust before Shadow was blindsided by Oblivion.

Shadow started skipping across the ground from the attack until he disappeared.

Oblivion quickly took a swing behind him to hit Shadow but his arm went right through him and the image dissipated, he then looked up only to receive a chaos powered punch from his opponent causing a loud crash.

Shadow stood there breathing heavily as he stared into the dust.

"What's the matter Shadow running low on energy?" Oblivion asked.

Shadow went to jump away but Oblivion grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground he then followed up by swinging him around and throwing the ebony hedgehog into the air.

Shadow was spinning as he flew higher and higher into the air until he used a little energy to stop his momentum. When he looked down he noticed a bunch of little black creatures flying at him. The hedgehog put out both of his hands as the creatures drew closer to him. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled as he swung his arms around.

The dark creatures cried in agony as Shadow's attack struck them causing them to crash back down to the ground dissolving. Oblivion jumped through the black cloud of dust as he charge dark energy into his hands but when he got to the other side Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Shadow smirked as he watched from the ground before he shot another volley of Chaos Spears at his air born foe.

Oblivion turned around just in time to knock away the on coming attack with his hands by charging dark energy into them. He then dove straight down at the ebony hedgehog below at high speeds.

The trio on the side lines watched as Oblivion became a blur as he dove straight for Shadow who in turn made a shield of chaos energy.

There was a loud crash as Oblivion hit Shadow's shield with deadly force. Sparks of energy where flying everywhere as Oblivion increased his power to try and push through Shadow's shield.

Shadow felt his shield weaken at the sudden increase in his opponents power so he put more energy into the shield but to no avail Oblivion smash right through and crashed into the hedgehog with bone crushing force causing Shadow to spit up some blood.

"I think it's time you died now," Oblivion said as he stood over the wounded hedgehog. Oblivion then held up his arm as a blade of dark energy formed in his hand. Oblivion drew his hand back ready to strike but then Shadow thrust his hand into Oblivion's gut causing him to grunt in pain and lose his blade of energy.

Taking this chance Shadow swiped at Oblivion's pocket causing a couple of Chaos Emeralds to fall out. He then kicked Oblivion back, grabbed both of the Emeralds, and stood up to face him.

As Oblivion healed himself he didn't notice Shadow absorbing the two Emeralds he had just lost. Oblivion began to grow with fury at how this battle was going. He then pulled out the last Emerald he had and decided to copy Shadow and absorb it.

Shadow watched in amusement as Oblivion absorbed the last Emerald until Oblivion disappeared. Shadow then grunted as Oblivion punched him in the gut causing him to spit up more blood.

Oblivion jumped back as Shadow recovered from the blow. Oblivion smirked as Shadow looked up and saw Oblivion pointing as his stomach.

Shadow looked down and to his horror saw the same black spot from his arm as he remembered what happened. This time the spot was bigger and Shadow quickly drew in all the chaos energy he could before Oblivion closed his hand causing a massive explosion.

The trio on the side lines covered there eyes and braced themselves and the blast nearly blew them away.

Oblivion merely stood there as the blast settled and when the dust clear Shadow stood there with part of his right arm missing, chunk of the left side his stomach was missing and his face was covered in blood.

"What! How is it you're still standing!" Oblivion yelled.

Shadow didn't answer as he healed his stomach and after he was finished he got a crazed look in his eye and disappeared.

Oblivion had no time to block as Shadow smash his knee into Oblivion's face. The wolf didn't even fly three feet before Shadow elbowed him in the back of the head causing him to skip across the ground before he smashed through a couple of trees and into a boulder.

As Shadow watched Oblivion lay there he began building up all the energy he could.

"Umm guys I think we should move," Sonic said.

Neither Tails nor Knuckles questioned the blue hero as they all high tailed it out of the way.

Oblivion slowly began to stand and as he stood he Shadow.

"CHAOS BLAAAAAAAAAAST!" Shadow yelled as a massive blast of energy sped toward Oblivion at lightning speed.

* * *

With Cream and Amy,

Cream and Amy had taken it upon themselves to enjoy the sun light as they lay near the beach. They were enjoying the peace until the felt a rumbling begin to build up.

"Hey Cream you feel that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah must be an earthquake or something," Cream replied.

"No it doesn't feel like an…" Amy didn't get to finish her sentence as Shadow's Chaos Blast went rushing by just above they're heads blowing them into the water in the process.

"I think that came from where Tails and the others are," Cream said as she surfaced.

"Yeah well who ever did it is going to pay for ruining my relaxation time!" Amy fumed.

"Quick Amy lets go see what happened," Cream said as she got out of the water a headed toward the X-2 Tornado.

"Right behind you," Amy said as she followed.

* * *

With Shadow and the others,

Sonic brush himself off as the dust settled revealing the damage Shadow's attack did to the island. He looked over to where Oblivion was standing and saw he was no longer there.

"Hey guys I think he did it," Sonic said as he looked for signs of Shadow.

"I hope that blast doesn't hit anything else," Knuckles said.

Sonic found who he was looking for and walked over to find him lying on the ground with his arms spread out.

"You ok there Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Where's Tails?" Shadow asked as he lay on the ground.

"That was amazing Shadow I think you did it!" Said fox exclaimed.

Shadow merely shook his head and handed Tails one of the Chaos Emeralds that lay next to him.

"What's this for?" The bewildered fox asked.

"You need it right? For your ship?" Shadow asked.

"How did…" Tails began.

"Just take it and don't worry about it," Shadow cut him off. He then stood up and grabbed the remaining two emeralds and started to walk away.

"Hey Shadow…" Tails called to the ebony hedgehog.

"Don't mention it," Shadow replied to the fox's unspoken thanks before he disappeared.

"So what was that all about?" Knuckles asked as he walked over.

"I don't know. I never asked him to get this for me," the confused fox explained.

Just then they heard the sound of Tails' plane approaching.

"You think they saw the blast?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe but either way this is way more convenient for us, cause not only do we not have to find the plane but we got another Chaos Emerald which means I can finish my ship so we can go after Eggman," Tails said getting excited.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that," Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head.

As they were talking Cream landed the plane, jumped out and ran right into Tails' arms relieved to see he was ok. "Tails what happen?" The worried rabbit said as she realized what she did and took a step back embarrassed.

"Don't worry Cream we're fine and I'll explain everything later when we get back to my house," Tails said.

* * *

With Oblivion,

"Damn that black hedgehog!" Oblivion yelled as he got back to the hallways of his masters lair.

"Having problems?" Xemnas asked walking into the room.

Oblivion scowled at his master as he floated to his chair. He narrowly escaped the blast from Shadow and in the process lost the lower half of his body from the ribs down.

"Oh looks like he really did a number on you didn't he?" Xemnas said while trying to hold back a chuckle.

Oblivion glared back at his master for that last comment.

"Who do you think you're glaring at?!" Xemnas grew angry. "Remember I can do worse things to than blow you in half you little fool!" Xemnas yelled getting in Oblivion's face.

Oblivion scowled as he looked away. "Forgive me master I was out of line," Oblivion finally said.

Xemnas smiled. "Now did you get anymore Chaos Emeralds?"

There was a long silence.

"I take that as a no. you know I don't know why I keep you alive anymore," Xemnas said before snapping.

The moment his master snapped Oblivion sighed with relief as he felt his lower half returning.

* * *

A couple hours later in the X2-Tornado,

As Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles slept Cream caught site of Tails' house.

"Amy I see the house wake them up," Cream said.

"But he looks so peaceful," the pink hedgehog said as she watched Sonic sleep.

"Amy come on we're almost there," Cream pleaded.

"Oh fine," Amy began to pout. "Hey Sonic get up," Amy tried to wake the blue hero.

"Huh? Wha," Sonic yawned. "Where are we?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"We're almost to Tails' house," Amy replied.

"Cool. Hey Tails, get up buddy we're almost home. Knuckles get up man," Sonic said as he nudged the two.

"What time is it?" Tails asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's almost 6:30 Tails," Amy said.

"Ah great that means dinner will be ready," Tails said getting excited.

"How can dinner be ready when we haven't been here all day?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I put tracking device in the X2-Tornado so that when it comes within a ten mile radius of my house it sends a single to the tracker in Chu3 letting him know I'm almost home." Tails explained.

"Well what ever it is I hope it's good," Sonic said before his stomach growled.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be chili cheese dogs with fries," Tails answered.

"All right, Cream land this thing already," Sonic said excitedly.

Not a moment sooner did Cream fly into the hanger through the waterfall and landed. The moment the plane died down Sonic had lifted up the hatch and left a blue streak behind as he sped upstairs.

"I forgot how much he likes chili dogs," Cream said in surprise.

After Tails grabbed the Chaos Emerald he had received from Shadow everyone headed up stairs to find Sonic stuffing his mouth with plate full of chili cheese dogs and each took a seat at the table and began eating.

"Mmmm this is great," Knuckles said before he shoved another chili dog in his mouth.

Cream and Amy watched with slight shock as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles eat chili dog after chili dog in seconds causing Chu3 to go back and fourth to keep food on there plates.

"Are they always like this?" Cream asked as she continued to stare.

Amy sighed. "Unfortunately, yes" Amy said.

After another ten minutes Sonic burped as he sat back in his chair. "Ah that hit the spot," Sonic said as he pat his stomach.

"I agree with you on that," Knuckles agreed.

"So Tails what happen when Oblivion blasted you out on the ocean?" Amy asked.

"Well after he hit with that attack I was tossed into the air," Tails began.

* * *

_Flash back,_

Tails flew through the air after Oblivion's attack exploded. He flew away from the battle too dazed to know what was going on. The next thing he knew he landed in the ocean some miles away. After landing in the cold water Tails became fully aware of where he was and quickly spun his tails to take flight.

"I wonder which way I went," Tails said as he tapped his chin with his finger.

Tails shifted himself so he was upright and put his elbow on his knee in a sitting position when he noticed the Chaos Emeralds where reacting.

He looked to the left just in time to see Shadow appear on the water.

"Oh hey Shadow," Tails greeted the ebony hedgehog.

"Tails you have Chaos Emeralds correct?" Shadow asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tails asked.

"If you don't want to tell me fine. But have you seen Oblivion?" Shadow questioned.

"Actually I just got hit by him and ended up here now I'm trying to figure out which way I came from," Tails explained.

"Hmm, well maybe I could help," Shadow replied.

"Let me guess you're going to use the Chaos Emerald to locate the emeralds Oblivion has and then use Chaos Control to warp use there correct?" Tails asked.

"Well now it will save me the time of telling you," Shadow said with a smirk. He then closed his and held out his emerald. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes as the emerald lit up. "Ok let's go," Shadow said.

Tails flew over and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Chaos Control," Shadow said before they both disappeared.

* * *

_End flashback,_

"And after that you know what happened," Tails finished.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok," Cream said.

"Yeah she was really worried about you Tails," Amy said causing Cream to blush.

Tails looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:20. "Well I'm going to get ready for tomorrow, there's going to be a lot of work to do night guys," Tails said before he got up.

"Yeah I'm pretty beat too I think I'm gonna head to bed too," Sonic said before he sped off to his room.

Knuckles soon followed then Cream and Amy left. Chu3 quickly cleaned the table before he too shut done to rest his circuits.

Cream was thinking about the events of today as she walked to her room when she noticed Tails was walking out of the bathroom.

"Goodnight Cream," Tails said as he walked to his room.

"Hey Tails," Cream called to him.

"Yeah?" Tails said.

"I really was worried about you and I'm glad you're ok. I know Amy already said this but I just wanted to tell you myself," Cream said before she dashed into her room blushing scarlet.

"Hey Tails are you going to need any help tomorrow?" Sonic asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Yeah sure I could use you're help I was going to ask Knuckles too," Tails replied.

"Alright well goodnight bro," Sonic said.

"Night Sonic," Tails said before he went into his room.

* * *

With Espio,

Espio walked through a small village as he went through his memories of Eggman's new base. Soon after he relayed the information he learned on Eggman, he went invisible and left the villains base.

"Well I can't find a way back home until Eggman goes back and that's not going to be for a while," Espio said to himself as he walked down the road. As he was walking out of the town someone called out to him.

"Hey Espio where do you think you're going?" The voice asked.

Espio turned around to face the voice and what came into view was a female wolf. Her fur color was a silver white she was wearing black fingerless gloves, black combat boots and a black gi with shoulder pads, knee pads, and elbow pads all outlined in purple.

"How is it you know my name? I've never met you before," Espio said.

"How I know you're name is of no concern to you, what is of concern to you is the fact that I'm here," the wolf said.

"Well could you at least tell me you're name?" Espio asked.

"Sure my name is Victoria," She said.

"So I take it you have come here to fight me correct?" Espio asked.

Victoria merely nodded. "You have been spying on Eggman and I am under his employ so there for I can not allow you to leave," Victoria explained.

"How could you know I was there? I was…" Espio began.

"Invisible," Victoria cut him off. "I know, I guess there's no reason in hiding how I know these things. I have the power of telekinesis which allows me to move any object with my mind also allowing me to read people's minds no matter the situation," the wolf explained.

"Telekinesis huh? Well looks like I have no choice but to fight then," Espio said getting into a battle stance.

"Ugh and here I thought you were going to let me do this the easy way. Oh well it's more fun the hard way, well let's get this going big boy,"

Espio quickly went invisible.

"That's not going to help!" Victoria shouted before she shot some rocks in the chameleon.

Espio quickly dodged the rock and countered by throwing some kunai at the attacking wolf.

Victoria just smirked as her telekinesis took hold of Espio's kunai. "You know, you're not going to win if you can't hit me," she said before sending Espio's kunai back at him.

Espio narrowly dodged the incoming projectiles but one of them caught his arm. Even though he was bleeding he still kept invisible.

"You know now that you're bleeding it just looks like the blood is coming out of nowhere so you might as well turn back. Course it was of no use to you anyway," Victoria stated.

"I think I'm fine the way I am," Espio replied.

"Ok, if you want to play hide and seek then let's play. You have exactly 30 seconds to hide then I'm going to come for you and I won't even use my telepathy to find you," the wolf explained.

'Is she serious?' Espio thought to himself.

"Ok get going 1, 2, 3, 4 I would get moving if I were you, 7, 8," Victoria continued to count.

'Damn she's not kidding better get moving,' Espio thought to himself before turning into the trees and running.

"Oops I forgot to tell him I'm not an honest person, oh well I guess he'll learn the hard way. 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30! You better have found a good place to hide!" Victoria yelled out to Espio as she began running in his direction.

Espio tried to slow his breathing as he heard his pursuer reach his dead line. 'Damn I didn't get that far and I don't think she'll keep on her word either," Espio thought to himself.

'_Well looks like you're smart after all, I'll give you another 10 second head start for realizing that_,' Victoria said using her telepathy.

Espio quickly took off running again as he heard the wolf counting in his head. '_3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, you better be farther away by now, 10! Cause here I come,_' Victoria said before cutting off the mental link.

As Espio ran he began laying down some traps to try and slow her down enough for him to get away.

"He's pretty good, I've never seen a good ninja like him maybe I could give him hmmm 6 seconds sounds good," Victoria said to herself before stopping.

'Where is she? She should have caught up to me by now,' Espio thought to himself.

'_You're right I should have but I decided since you're a pretty good ninja that I would give you 6 more seconds to get away. Oh and don't worry you're traps are no good against me,_' Victoria said through telepathy.

"Damn," Espio said to himself as he thought about different ways to get away.

Victoria quickly took off running again after 6 seconds had passed and was thinking of different ways to play with her new 'friend'.

Espio turned his head as he sensed his pursuer quickly catch up behind him and when he looked back in front of him there was a tree floating directly in the path of his head.

Victoria smirked as Espio ran head on into the tree she was levitating and fell to the ground with a thump.

Espio's head began to spin from the impact as the image of Victoria came into view.

"Ah looks like you lose thanks for playing goodbye now," the wolf said as she lifted up another tree.

Espio was beginning to black out when he heard two more sets of foot steps coming they're way.

"Damn not you two- ugh," Victoria said.

That was the last thing Espio heard before he passed out.

* * *

Station Square Chaotix detective agency,

"Hey I wonder how Espio is doing we haven't heard from him in a while," Vector said as he lay back in his chair.

"Do you think he got hurt?" Charmy said flying over to his boss.

"Na he'll be fine we just gotta wait till Ol'Eggy needs to come back here then we can see him again," Espio reassured the worried bee.

"Ok if you say so," Charmy replied.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello Chaotix detective agency at you're service what seems to be the problem?" Vector answered.

"Is this Vector?" The caller asked.

"Yes it is what can I do for you?" Vector asked.

"Your friend Espio was hurt fighting one of Eggman's henchmen but don't worry we were able to get there in time to save him right now he is on a ship headed to you're location," The caller explain.

"What!? Who could have done this and who are you and why should I trust you," Vector began to question in an outrage.

"His attacker is name Victoria and she has the power of telekinesis who I am is of no importance you're friend should arrive any second now but don't worry about the ship it will come back to us once it has dropped off you're friend. And don't try to get on because it will self destruct if anything goes wrong have a good day and you're welcome," The caller explained once more before hanging up.

Vector pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

"Who was that Vector?" Charmy asked.

Just then they heard a bump on the roof of they're building.

"It was some person saying that Espio got attacked and he saved him and sent him home for us that must be him now" Vector explained before he hung up the phone and rushed up stairs to the roof with Charmy right behind him.

Sure enough when they got to the roof there lay Espio on a small cot.

"He wasn't kidding he really is here," Charmy said as he flew toward the sleeping Chameleon.

Vector walked over and picked up Espio before carrying him down into they're office and setting him on his bed. "Hey Espio you awake?" Vector said as he saw the chameleon move.

"Ugh where am I?" Espio asked as he opened his eyes.

"You're back at the office some guy sent you here after he saved you," Charmy explained to the dazed chameleon.

"Oh yeah! Owe…" Espio grab hold of his head as he shot up remembering what had happened. "I remember walking through this village and then,"

"Don't worry about Espio the guy that called us already explained just rest, that bump on your head looks as big as a coconut," Vector said cutting Espio off.

Espio winced as he touched a tender area on his head. He then looked down at his arm and noticed it was bandaged up with a small spot of blood that seeped through.

"Did you get the name of who called?" Espio asked.

"No I was hoping you would remember," Vector replied.

"No, the last thing I remember before waking up was Victoria saying 'Damn not you two' then I passed and woke up here," Espio said as he searched his memories.

"Well who ever he was I'm glad he's on our side," Charmy said.

"Wait! I do remember getting colder before I passed out, but there was no snow near by maybe we could use that," Espio suggested.

"Espio that could have been anything from rain to an icepack," Vector stated.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Did you guys go shopping cause I'm starving," Espio asked.

"Yeah no problem just sit here and rest we'll handle it," Charmy said before he flew to the small kitchen.

"So what did Topaz say about the information we gave them?" Espio asked.

"Well she said it was good intel and they're currently trying to make a ship to go to his new base," Vector explained.

"Well I can tell you that Tails will get there a lot faster," Espio said.

"Yeah I think they know that cause I heard her saying something about going to ask him for help, also she said they may need our help again," Vector explained.

"Did she say at this hour?" Espio asked.

"She did say she needed to see him right away so I think so," Vector explained.

"I don't think any of them would like it since Amy and Cream are there too but still it's too late at night to be doing anything," Charmy said as he flew in the room with some food.

"Well let's just eat," Espio said grabbing some food.

* * *

Tails House,

The house was dark as the occupants slept the days fatigue away.

A lone figure was walking towards the sleeping house when she tripped one of the alarms causing the house to light up with spot light aimed right at the intruder.

It didn't take long for Chu3 to rush outside to meet the visitor and quickly bound her with steel rope.

"Ugh what are you doing release me," Topaz demanded.

"Intruder captured now transporting to cell," Chu3 said before remotely turning off the alarm and taking Topaz to the cell.

"Tails what's going on?" Cream said knocking on the fox's door.

Tails opened the door with a small computer in his hand. "There was an intruder outside but Chu3 took care of it, I'm going to see who it was," Tails explained before walking downstairs.

"Intruder is female and calls her self Topaz," Chu3 said through a speaker on the computer.

"Topaz? Chu3 release her and bring her to the front living room please," Tails requested before he went to said room.

"What's going on Tails?" Amy asked.

"Topaz is here nothing to worry about," Tails said as he went into the living room.

No sooner had he walked into the living room Sonic and Knuckles walked in followed by Chu3 and Topaz.

"Will you get this robot to let me go I am a government agent you know," Topaz demanded in frustration.

"He was just bringing you up here no need to be angry," Tails said.

"Well if I wasn't treated like a prisoner I wouldn't be so pissed," The angry agent said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be trying to sneak around then," Amy said.

"What I'm doing is not for you, I came here to talk to Tails," Topaz said.

"What do you want with me?" Tails asked confused.

"Yeah my bro has done nothing to gain the attention of the government," Sonic said.

"I have come on behalf of the president. We are in need of your assistants," Topaz said.

"Assistants for what?" Tails asked.

"It has been noted that your technological knowledge way beyond ours and even seems to surpass that of Eggman's. Thus the reason I'm here is because we need you to build us and stable ship that would be able to warp to Eggman's new base of operations," Topaz explained.

"And what do you plan to do once you get there?" Tails asked.

"We have our top scientist working on ways to combat Eggman once we reach his domain," Topaz said.

"I'm afraid I can't help you," Tails stated.

"What why not?" Topaz asked shocked.

"Well for starters you said yourself that my technological knowledge is higher than yours and your asking me to help build you a ship to go to Eggman's new base who intellect is also higher than yours and you want to fight him on your own right?" Tails asked.

"You know now that I think about it Tails is right you guys wouldn't even stand a chance," Sonic said.

"I think you should just leave this up to us since we have been fighting Eggman for many years longer than you," Tails said.

"So that's it you're not going to help us?" Topaz asked again.

"I'm afraid all you would do is get in our way," Tails replied.

"Fine you'll be hearing from us again," Topaz said as she began walking out of the room.

"Is that a threat?" Knuckles asked walking in front of her and getting in her face.

"If the president wants to use you help so we can fight Eggman then he will get it regardless of what you think," Topaz stated.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with, we are not some human you can manipulate to do what you want so you better watch who you talk to here," Knuckles said getting angry.

"Calm down Knuckles let them try to do what they want there's no way they can do anything to us," Sonic said.

"Fine but I'm not going to let this go, if I find out that your government is trying anything to hurt us in anyway your going to wish you never came here," Knuckles said. The rage he was feeling was reflected in the fire place as the fire grew and danced wildly.

Topaz quickly moved around Knuckles and disappeared out the door.

"Is there any way they can get to us?" Amy asked.

"Well they could try to do something with Chris and his family, remember we used to live with them and they are our closet friends on this planet," Cream said.

"I can have the Master Emerald watched over them if anything is going to happen to them the Master Emerald will let me know," Knuckles said.

"Well I think it's time we go back to bed there's going to be a big day tomorrow," Tails said.

"Ok well I'm going to set the Master Emerald to watch over Chris and his family," Knuckles said walking out of the room.

"I'm going back to bed," Amy said.

"Right behind you Amy," Cream said following the pink hedgehog upstairs.

"Well I'm going to hit the pillows bro," said before he ran back to his room.

Tails began walking back to his room he remember he needed to reset the alarm so he quickly walked to the control room under the stairs and turned the alarm back on before walking back to his room and falling asleep.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Alright I hope you enjoyed the Chapter I know it was a little shorter than what I used to write but I had to save some things for the next chapter. As always please review and tell me what you think. It would great if I could get more favorites and more reviewers and if you have any questions for me feel free to send me via private message on my profile =^.^=.**


	8. A Hard Days Work

**Kitsune-SuperFox: **Hello to those who have been waiting patiently for my next chapter. A lot of things have been going on in my life that have haulted my writing this story. Also for the longest time I didn't really feel like writing but fret not cause here is the next chapter of the story. This is in fact my longest chapter yet and I do hope you enjoy reading it. Also there is not as much fighting in this chapter as in my other ones and as you might notice I have put under lines for the scene changes. Well enough of my talking please enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters are owned by Sega and Sonic Team. I do how ever own Chu3, Tanic, Shackles, Creamy, Xemnas, Oblivion, and Victoria. Oh and the story is mine as well.**

* * *

**Super Sonic Trio**

**Chapter Seven: A Hard Days Work**

It was early morning at Tails' house as Cream woke up and looked at the clock which read 6:26 am. She got up to grab something to eat from the fridge, but when she opened her door into the hallway she noticed light coming from under the door to Tails' room.

"Tails you awake?" Cream asked curiously as she walked to his door. When she reached his door she knocked a few times but there was no answer.

"Tails you there?" Cream asked as she cracked the door open.

"Miles awoke early and went down to work in the hanger Miss Cream," Chu3 said opening the door the rest of the way.

"Oh, thanks Chu3," Cream replied with a smile.

Chu3 gave a small bow before shutting the door and continued his work.

Cream then made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She grab a bowl out of the cupboard and as she was grabbing the milk from the fridge she noticed a metal hand coming out of the counter and grab a banana before retreating back down the hole it came from.

Cream smiled to herself knowing Tails was hard at work in his lab. Cream was lost in thought so much that she didn't notice Amy walk into the room.

"Oh, hey Cream I didn't know you where awake," Amy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago and then I came down here to get something to eat," Cream explained.

"So the guys are still asleep then?" Amy asked.

"Yeah except for Tails, but he's down in the lab working," Cream informed her.

"Oh, how do you know that?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Chu3 told me he was down there when I knocked on his bedroom door," Cream said.

"So how come you were knocking on Tails' room so early in the morning?" Amy continued to ask.

"Cause I woke up early and saw his light on when I went to get something to eat," Cream explained.

"So any idea what he's working on then?" Amy asked.

"No I haven't been down there," Cream said.

"He keeps most of the things he works on until there done anyway, although I could pester Sonic into telling me cause I'm pretty sure he knows if not there is always Knuckles," Amy said thinking of ways to get either of the two to tell her.

"Why don't you just ask Tails yourself?" Cream asked.

"You know how he is when it comes to working in his workshop, he doesn't let anyone in there unless it's Chu3 to help him," Amy reminded her.

"I still think you should give it a try," Cream suggested.

"Fine but you're coming with me," Amy said grabbing Cream's arm and dragging her toward the lab.

"W- wait- uh- Amy I can walk my self you know!" Cream said struggling to break Amy strong grip.

"But you would just turn around and go back wouldn't you?" Amy asked with a sly tone.

"Well…" Cream began.

"Ah ha! I knew it, you would go back. That's it lets go," Amy said cutting her off before dragging the struggling rabbit further down stairs.

"Amy I was just kidding I'll go with you just let me go already," Cream tried to persuade her capture.

"Ok bet you better not run," Amy said reluctantly letting Cream go.

In turn Cream quickly made a run for it up the stairs only to be stopped by Amy's hammer landing in front off her. Cream sweat dropped as she turned around with a slightly scared face.

"What is with you why don't you want to go down there?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Well… I think it's really cute when he's working in his lab and I don't want him to notice that I like him…" Cream said blushing.

"Why wouldn't you want him to see, I know I've told you he probably likes you as much as you like him. You just have to show him that you like him," Amy said. She then walked over and picked up her hammer. "Now let's go see what he's working on," Amy suggested.

"Ok…" Cream replied.

They both continued to walk down the rest of the stairs. They soon heard the sound of tinkering and sound of machinery when they came to the lab door. Amy walked up to the door and knocked hard enough for Tails to hear over the machines.

The machines stopped as Amy quit knocking on the door. They heard a couple of 'clicks' before Tails opened the door.

"Oh. Hey Amy, hey Cream. What's up?" Tails asked taking of his goggles.

"Hey Tails we were just wondering what you were workin on," Amy said.

"Uh… maybe I'll tell ya later, bye!" Tails said before quickly shutting the door.

"Oooo, see I told ya. Tails won't let anyone in. Oh well we can just go bother Sonic to tell us," Amy said before walking past Cream.

Cream began to follow Amy back up the stairs before she heard the door open.

"Psst, Cream come here," Tails said poking his head out the door.

Cream to a quick glance up the stairs before turning around and going to the door. "What is it Tails?" Cream asked.

"I want to show you something in my lab," Tails said opening the door more. He then motioned for the rabbit to come in.

Cream didn't give a second thought before quickly walking into the fox's now cluttered lab.

"So Cream what do you want to do after we find out what Tails is doing?" Amy asked unaware of Cream no longer being with her. "Cream?" Amy said turning around. She started to walk back down the stairs to find that Cream was nowhere to be seen.

"Cream?! How could you go in there without me?!" Amy shouted as she walked back to the door. "Tails you let me in right this instant or I'll break the door down!" The enraged hedgehog yelled while pulling out her hammer.

All she got in response was another layer of steel slide out of the wall covering the entrance.

This only further angered the pink hedgehog as she began to pound on the metal that now blocked her way. "Damn you Tails, let me in that's not fair!" Amy continued to shout. She so gave up and began to walk back up the stairs.

Cream was trying to remember what wasn't here when they came through for training. It was a much different place when Tails was at work than she remembered.

"Wow Tails I don't think I've seen you're lab like this," Cream commented as she looked around.

"Yeah it can get a little cramped sometimes but I always clean it all up before letting anyone else down here," Tails said as he walked over to his work table.

Cream looked over to the work table as Tails sat down and noticed the mechanical hand with a banana peel in it and smiled.

Tails turned around and noticed Cream smiling. "What?" The curious fox asked.

"Oh nothing I was just looking at the mechanical hand that you used to get your banana," Cream explained.

"Oh you saw that?" Tails asked happily, at her having noticed one of his newest creations. "Yep this hand can go to almost anywhere in the house using these controls right here," Tails said pointing to a small control panel to his right.

"So how does it work?" Cream asked curiously.

Tails motioned her over before he explained the hands function. "Well you've all of the rooms it can go to here, then when you pick a room a list of things it can grab for you comes up like this," Tails said clicking on the kitchen.

Cream watched as a small screen came up with many different things ranging from bananas to pizza and many more.

"So what else could you grab?" Cream asked even more interested now.

"Well using the tunnels Chu3 and I intricately lay through out the house you could grab something from a couple of the bathrooms like if you need to brush your teeth then it could grab a tooth brush and tooth paste. It can go to almost all of the rooms and can even reach the training area," Tails said clicking on the many functions as he explained.

"Wow that's so cool Tails, when did you make this?" Cream asked.

Tails began to blush as his work was complimented. "Well it was a little while after Eggman left but it wasn't fully operational until just a few months ago," Tails said shutting it down.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Cream asked getting back to the point of her being there.

"Oh yeah, this way." Tails said getting up and walking around a wall.

Cream followed Tails around the wall as she thought. 'I wonder if Amy was right about him liking me? I mean he did invite me into his work lab and he normally doesn't let anyone in so what else could explain it' Cream thought.

Cream was so lost in thought she didn't notice Tails had stopped and she walked right into him.

Tails had stopped and turned around just into time for Cream to walk right into him. When she did both of they're mouths were pushed together in a kiss. Surprised Tails didn't know what to do until Cream broke away leaving both of them blushing madly.

"I'm so sorry Tails I should have been watching where I was going…" Cream said trying to apologize.

"No no it's ok I should have said something, no need to say anything to the others about this…" Tails said trying to stop himself from blushing.

They both just sat there before Chu3 came in.

"Master Tails, Sonic is seeking you right now shall I tell him you're busy?" The robot asked.

'Whew thank you Sonic' Tails thought as he did not want to be in this uncomfortable situation. "Uh no I'll go meet him. I'll show ya later ok Cream?" Tails asked before rushing out of the room.

Cream just stood there before she put her hand to her lips. 'Did that really just happen?' Cream thought to herself.

"Miss Cream if you would, please exit the lab while Master Tails is not present," Chu3 said before gesturing Cream to the exit.

"Huh? Oh right sorry," Cream quickly apologized before walking to the exit. "Did you see what happened?" Cream asked a little worried.

"Yes Miss Cream, but fear not as I will not say anything to the other residents of the house as Master Tails suggested," Chu3 said before making his way to the exit.

"Ok," Cream said before heading upstairs.

"He does love you Miss Cream," Chu3 said silently as he watched the rabbit leave the room before he himself left closing down the lab on his way out.

Upstairs Tails was talking to Sonic.

"Hey bro we need to get something done about this new power of mine cause I was trying to take a shower and without me doing anything on purpose water started going everywhere," Sonic explained.

"Well since our powers are new to us we couldn't be able to control them easily and should expect to have some problems with there use. But I think I could create a device that could absorb some of the energy being emitted from the mutated cells in our body's that would effectively halt any problems that could occur in the future until we learn to control them better," Tails explained.

Knuckles who had just walked in stared confused at the long explanation.

"I'm going to create a machine that will help us control our powers better," Tails said taking notice of Knuckles' confusion.

"Alright cool cause I do not want to clean up another mess like that again," Sonic said with relief.

After Tails finished his explanation Cream went back to the kitchen to clean up her mess, Amy went back to her room and went outside.

"So Tails what were doin with Cream in your lab huh?" Sonic said while nudging his adoptive little brother.

"What! Nothing! I just wanted to show her something that's all! Nothing happen!" Tails said while waving his hands in front of himself.

"Alright bro take it easy I was just askin," Sonic reassured the worried fox. "I'm going on a run you wanna go?" Sonic asked.

"Sure I could use some fresh air," Tails said before they walked to the door.

Sonic opened the door for both of them to leave only to run into Vector and the rest of the Chaotix.

"Oh hey guys, what bring you here?" Tails asked.

"It's about Eggman," Espio said, appearing from behind Vector.

Tails and Sonic both looked at the chameleon in shock at his condition.

"I'll explain inside," Espio answered there unspoken question.

Tails and Sonic walked back inside followed by the Chaotix when Chu3 came up from the stairs.

"Master Tails the lab has been shut down and locked," the robot told his creator.

"Thanks Chu3, hey do you guys want anything to drink?" Tails asked turning to his three quests.

"Na I'm fine," Vector said sitting on the couch.

"Do you have any tea?" Espio asked.

"A soda would be nice," Charmy said.

"I'll get right on it," Chu3 said before going to the kitchen.

The rest of the group sat down on the remaining chairs and couch before Chu3 came back and gave Espio and Charmy their drinks.

"Thanks," They both said together.

"Ok so back to your condition," Sonic said getting back to the point of the visit.

Espio took a sip of his tea before explaining. "I was on a mission to Eggman's new base, and was told to gain as much Intel as I could for the government. After gaining a sufficient amount of information I had left to explore the planet for potential scouting spots when I was attack by a female wolf by the name of Victoria," Espio explained.

"Eggman has hired another associate?" Tails asked.

"I'm still confused, you should have been able to handle her," Sonic said.

"She was no ordinary wolf. She had telekinetic powers and was able to sense my presence while I was in Eggman compound. I had no choice but to fall back when she attacked me, but she chased me down like it was some game and nearly killed me," Espio said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Wait you said nearly killed you but then what happened?" Tails asked.

"I'm getting to that part," Espio said before he continued. "I was lying on the ground about to get killed when she said 'Damn not you two' and then it got really cold and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in the headquarters with these two leaning over me," Espio finished.

"We need to find a way to get around Eggman's newest ally or it could mean big trouble for us," Tails said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what info did you get on Egghead's bass?" Sonic asked.

"Floor plans, rooms, plumbing routes, his control room, and there's a large room where he trains his robots. And that's all the government wanted me to get for them," Espio said.

"What I want to know is who were those to that saved you?" Tails asked.

"Well who ever it was they called to let us know that Espio was on his way and that he had saved him, he also told us about Victoria," Vector told them.

"Wait you spoke to who ever it was?" Espio asked.

Vector nodded.

"You guys record all of your phones right?" Tails asked.

"Of course why?" Vector asked.

"Well if I could get the recording I could find out a lot about this mysterious caller, like where they called from how old he is and possibly what species they are. Plus the recording could give me a signal that will take us to that planet," Tails explained.

"So you just need the recording and you can get all of that?" Charmy asked before burping slightly.

"Yep, and I could get the phone number they called from as well," Tails said happily.

"Well he is the smartest person we know," Espio said before taking another sip of his tea.

"Well thanks for letting us know about Eggman. Now we can prepare better against him," Tails said.

"It's our job to get info and Eggman is up your alley so we came to inform you," Vector said.

"And we'll send the recording as soon as we get back to our office," Charmy said as the Chaotix stood up to leave.

"No just call us when you get it ready and I'll be there in a flash," Sonic said.

"Gotcha, see ya later," Vector said before he, and the rest of the Chaotix left.

"So you want to go on that run now?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah just a sec I want to get some water before we go," Tails said walking to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Cream and Amy were talking.

"So what was Tails working on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, he just wanted to show me something but then Sonic was looking for him so he said he would show me later," Cream answered.

Amy took a quick glance around the corner. "Did you tell him about your feelings for him?" Amy whispered.

Cream just shook her head.

"Well you should cause I'm pretty sure he likes you. I mean he did let you in his lab and he doesn't normally let anyone in while he's working," Amy said.

"I think I might when he shows me what ever it was he wanted to show me later," Cream said.

"Well let me know what his reaction his and what he says," Amy said while she got some orange juice out of the fridge.

Just then Tails walked in.

"Oh hey Tails do you think you could show me that thing you wanted to earlier?" Cream asked as she watched the fox get a cup.

"Uh, maybe later tonight cause me and Sonic are going for a run and then I need to work on finding out where a phone call came from the Vector received so I'm going to be pretty busy," Tails explained trying to hide his face as to not show the two girls he was blushing because of the earlier event down in his lab.

"Oh ok," Cream said a little disappointed.

Tails got some water out of the fridge and drank it. "Well, see you later if you need anything just ask Chu3," Tails said before walking back to the front door.

"Come on Tails lets go!" Sonic shouted as Tails left the kitchen.

"Alright I'll be there in a sec," Tails said as he rounded the corner.

"K you ready to go now?" Sonic asked as Tails walked up to him.

"Yep let's go," Tails said.

Sonic opened the door and they both walked out and shut it before they both dash off to start their run.

* * *

Eggman's Base,

"How could you let him get away?!" Eggman shouted at Victoria.

"Because of those two annoyances you can't seem to find!" The wolf shouted back.

"You watch had better remember who you're talking to or else!" Eggman threatened.

"Yeah what ever…" Victoria said calming down a bit. 'If it wasn't for that stupid device you wear on your head and the fact that Xemnas sent me to aid you I would destroy you' Victoria thought to herself.

"How are they able to hide their minds from you?" Eggman asked.

"It could be that the one wears ice around his head while the other has that stone helmet," Victoria suggested.

"Well we have to find a way to get those things from them or they will continue to be a nuisance," Eggman deducted.

"Well if you would send those robots you created then maybe I could have a better chance," Victoria said.

"If I sent them to fight against those two I would never see them again," Eggman retorted.

"But you send them against Sonic and his friends?" Victoria asked.

"Yes well they don't have the powers that the other two have now do they," Eggman said. "Decoe how is their training going?" Eggman asked one of his other robot companions.

"Their skills have improved, take a look," The robot said pointing to a monitor on his desk.

"Ah good soon they will be ready for a second round with that blasted hedgehog and his annoying friends," Eggman mused as he thought of ways to destroy his adversaries.

Inside Eggman's training ground Shackles and Tanic were training against each other while Creamy was fighting against many Chao that she had summoned.

"Chaos Spear," Shackles shouted as he jumped back.

The twin robots spun around the projectiles coming at them before the one on the right use his left arm and the one on the left used his right arm to punch the dark robot sending him smash into the wall.

"Come on brother," the Tanic on the left said.

"You have to do better than that," the Tanic on the right finished.

"If you want to beat us," They both said together getting into a fighting stance that mirrored the other.

"Chaos Control!" Shackles said.

"Here we go," The Twins said in unison.

They went back to back to protect them selves from all sides. Little did they know Shackles was underneath them.

"Shovel Claw!" Shackles shouted while he burst from the ground slashing both of Twins as they tried to get out of the way.

Sparks flew from both of their backs as they landed on either side of there opponent. "Not bad," One said. "That was pretty good," the other finished. "But you shouldn't stand in one place to long, especially since we were just standing there," both of the Twins said with an evil grin.

Shackles looked down just in time to see ten chu2 bombs at his feet explode sending him smashing into the ceiling. After the smoke cleared Shackles fell from the ceiling shut down from the damage he sustained.

"Oh ya we win again!" Both of the Twins shouted as the high fived each other. "We warned you," they both said mocking the fallen robot. "Hey boss Shackles needs to be repaired again!" The Twins yelled to the camera.

In the control room,

"He really is developing nicely isn't he?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes I'm glad they're doing so good," Eggman said delighted as he pushed a button that sent some robots to gather Shackles for repairs.

"Don't you mean 'him' Doctor?" Decoe asked.

"No I meant what I said. See although I did create Tanic alone he has used his ability to duplicate so many times that it has cause an anomaly that gives his counter part a personality of his own thus making it possible for each robot to create their own strategies but still be linked to hear their own thoughts and merge with each other," Eggman explained.

"But how could using that ability multiple times do such a thing?" Victoria asked as they watched the Twins dance around.

"That I still have not figured out, it was not my intention to create two robots but I'm happy that this turn out this way as it gives them the advantage in battle as you have just seen," Eggman pointed out.

"So how can they develop so fast?" Victoria asked.

"Simple as they both learn they share what they learn thus doubling their training," Eggman said proudly.

Back down in the Training Ground,

"Oh ya oh ya oh ya," the Twins where chanting as the doors closed after Shackles was taken through them. "Hey since we're kinda different don't you think," one twin started. "We should have different names two?" the other finished. "So since the closest name to our original is Tanis I'll be Tanis ok?" Tonic asked. "Yeah and then I'll keep the original one," Tanic said. "Sounds great," they both said together.

"You guys need to calm down," Creamy said after she finished off the last Chao.

"Maybe you need to lighten up," the Twins said.

"Maybe you should be put in your place!" Creamy shouted back.

The Twins then turned serious. "You think you can," One twin said.

"Take us on and win?!" The other finished.

"Without even summoning my Chao team," Creamy mocked.

"Then let's go!" The Twins shouted as they charge their sister.

Creamy quickly pulled out her Piko Piko hammer as the twins came near getting ready to attack.

Tanic quickly turned into Sonic as Tonic turned into Tails. After they finished Tanic began racing around Creamy and Tonic took to the air dropping chu2 bombs on all sides.

Creamy forgot how fast they were but quickly righted herself brought out another Piko Piko hammer. By now she was in the middle of a dust tornado with bombs going off all around her. She started hit away as many bombs as she could with one hammer while trying to hit Tanic with the other.

"You know you're going to need to move faster than that if you want to hit me," Tanic said picking up his speed.

"Yeah and you had better aim better if you ever hope to knock me down," Tanis said from the air as he began to throw down more bombs.

Creamy sent a command to her little robot Chao before she focused back on fighting her twin brothers. After Cheese1 received its command it summoned a couple more Chaos and all three of them summon a small Piko Piko hammer. Afterward the four Chaos raced at Tanis with their hammers at the ready to smash him to the ground.

Tanis was caught off guard by the sudden attack and got smashed to the ground with the robot Chaos pummeling him. Tanic took a quit glance to see his fallen brother only to be close lined by Creamy's massive hammer.

"Ha. How's that for getting better?" Creamy mocked.

Tanic quickly rolled away from his attacker and turn his arm into a small plasma cannon and began shooting the Chaos surrounding Tanis. Tanis noticed he wasn't being attacked anymore and looked over to see Tanic's arm turning back to normal.

"Thanks brother!" Tanis yelled.

"Your wel…" Tanic started to say before he was hit by a hammer.

"Hey that was a good moment until you ruined it," Tanis said as he dashed at Creamy.

As he was running he turned one of his arms into the small plasma cannon and turn into Sonic's form. He then started running around Creamy and began shooting at her. Meanwhile Tanic turned into Tails' form and grab Creamy's hammer, he then jumped into the air over Tanis and Creamy and began to spin.

"I believe this belongs to you!" Tanic yelled before releasing the hammer at Creamy.

Creamy looked up just in time to get smash in the face by the rocketing hammer creating a small crater in the ground where she once stood.

Tanis quickly turned into Tails' form as well and both of the Twins through a mass amount of chu2 bombs causing a massive explosion that rocked the control room.

Eggman's control room,

"What on earth are they doing down there?" Eggman asked as he looked at the monitor. All he could see was smoke covering the camera. "Bocoe activate the dust vacuum," Eggman ordered.

Eggman watched as the smoke was sucked out of the room only to see Tanic and Tanis jumping up and down and giving each other high fives.

"Will you two try not to destroy the training ground!" Eggman yelled through a speaker.

In the Training ground,

Tanic and Tanis looked around to see most of the training ground was indeed in ruin. They both sweat dropped at the damage they cause. "Sorry about that boss," the Twins said rubbing the backs of their heads.

Repair robots then burst into the large room and picked up their fallen sister to take her and Cheese1 back to the repair room.

"We are so going to beat the livin crap out of Sonic and Tails this time," Tanic said.

"Oh yeah, no sweat we're gunna mop the floor with them," Tanis replied.

"Alright Tanic get up here," Eggman ordered from the speaker.

"I don't think he knows I have a different name now," Tanis said looking from the speaker to Tanic.

"We'll tell him when we get up there," Tanic said as they both began to walk to the control room.

Three minutes later in the Control Room,

"Took you long enough," Victoria said as the Twins just walked into the room.

"Quiet wolfy and back off," the Twin robots retorted.

"Why you!..." Victoria began to say.

"Enough!" Eggman yelled cutting off the wolf. "Tanic I feel you are rea…" Eggman began.

"Ah ah ah Boss. It's Tanic and Tanis now," the Twin bots said.

"You see after we beat Shackles again," Tanic started.

"We started to think since I was different," Tanis continued.

"That we should have separate names," Tanic finished.

"So after we beat Creamy we decided that I would be called our original name," Tanic explained.

"And I would be called Tanis," Tanis finished the explanation.

"Very good then I see that this new personality is good for your development now back to the matter at hand," Eggman said as the Twins leaned against each other. "I can see that you are ready to go back and fight against that rodent and his foxy little friend. So now I leave the decision up to you. Would you like to have another go at them or train some more?" Eggman asked.

"Hhmmm," They thought tapping their chins. "We'll fight them and win this time," They both said with determination in their voice.

"Very good. I have already prepped a ship for departure just go to the hanger," Eggman said opening the door.

* * *

Tails' house,

Tails and Sonic had just shown up to the house when Knuckles walked up to them.

"What's up Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles ignored the comment. "It's about Chris and his family. You I was right in having the Master Emerald watch over them," Knuckles said.

"What happen?" Tails asked.

"While they were on a few days vacation Chris and his mom were kidnapped by a group wearing government clothing. Sonic I think this goes much deeper than just wanting to get rid of Eggman. I think there's something they're not telling us," Knuckles suggested.

"And I intend to find out," Sonic said getting serious.

"So what do you want to do?" Knuckles asked.

"We're going to save Chris and his mom and find out what really is going on here," Sonic replied.

"Ok so let's go," Knuckles said.

"You guys go ahead I have a lot of work to do if we're going to get to Eggman," Tails said.

"Oh come on buddy, Egghead can wait we need ya with us," Sonic said trying to change the foxes mind.

"Na you guys can handle it I mean it's just the government and with your new powers it'll be easy. But here take this with you," Tails said handing Sonic a small device.

"What's this do?" Sonic asked as he looked at the small contraption.

"It's a hologram projector and it can transport small objects through cyberspace. I call it the Compact Teleportation Hologram or C.T.H for short," Tails said proudly.

"Wow when did you start working on this?" Sonic asked as he took a good look at the device.

"About three years ago," Tails said.

Sonic almost fell over after Tails said that. "You've been workin on this for three years?" Sonic asked incredulously.

"This is a really high tech piece of equipment Sonic. It's not like the X2-Tornado where if the wing brakes you could just repair it, you really have to be careful with this," Tails explained.

"So why couldn't you just give us a regular hologram projector then?" Knuckles asked.

"Cause I kinda… used all of them to make this," Tails said pointing at the C.T.H.

"Ugh, Tails we use the hologram projectors a lot," Sonic complained.

"I know but when I thought of this I couldn't help myself. But this is much better, not only does the hologram come in better but you can transport things like cell phones, sandwiches, and even chilidogs," Tails explained.

"Wow I guess you really went all out on this one then," Sonic said.

"Yep it's one of my best creations," Tails replied getting proud again.

"Alright can we go now, you do remember we need to save Chris and his mom?" Knuckles reminded them.

"Oh, right. Well see ya later Tails," Sonic said before taking off.

"Good luck Knuckles. Let me know when you get them away from the government," Tails told Knuckles as Sonic was out of ear shot.

"Gotcha," Knuckles said before leaving.

Tails walked into the house when he was stopped by Amy.

"Did you run into Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he just left," Tails replied.

"Did he tell you about Chris and his mother?" Amy asked.

"Yeah he told me. Him and Sonic just left to go save them," Tails informed her.

"What? Sonic left without me?" Amy asked.

"Uh, I guess so," Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, why does he always do that to me?" Amy began to complain.

"I couldn't tell ya Amy. Maybe you should sit down and talk about it," Tails said as he gestured Amy to the couch.

"Yeah maybe you're right," the pink hedgehog said as she walked toward the couch.

Little did she know Tails had started to sneak away to get to his lab so he could work.

"I don't know why he won't pay any attention to me. I do all I can to impress him but it just seems like I'm pushing him away. What do you think I'm doing wrong Tails?" Amy asked before she turned around to see nobody was around. "Tails you jerk!" Amy yelled.

Tails sighed as he made it to his lab just as Amy noticed he wasn't around. "Now to get back to work," Tails said as he sat on his work chair.

Back up stairs,

"What's the matter Amy?" Cream asked as she walked into the room.

"Well first Sonic leaves me behind then I try to talk to Tails and he goes and hides in his lab," Amy explained.

"I'll talk to you Amy," Cream said as she sat down.

Just as they were getting ready to talk the phone rang.

"I got it," Chu3 said as he walked into the room. "Good afternoon, Miles residents. Who's calling?" Chu3 asked picking up the phone.

"Hey is Tails around this is Vector," Vector said from the other end.

"One moment please," Chu3 replied. "Master Tails there is a phone call for you," Chu3 spoke into his wrist.

"Who is it?" Tails answered back.

"Mister Vector," Chu3 replied.

"Oh ok put him through," Tails answered.

Down in Tails' lab,

"Hey Vector what's up?" Tails greeted the crocodile.

"We got that recording you ask for, where's Sonic?" Vector asked.

"He went with Knuckles to rescue Chris and his mom from the government," Tails informed him.

"What?! Why did the government kidnap Chris and his mom," Vector asked, shocked.

"How could they get kidnapped by them?!" Charmy said in the background.

"They want us to help them get to Eggman but Knuckles thinks this goes deeper than just wanting Eggman out of the picture and so do I," Tails explained.

"That would make sense but what could possibly be so important that they would do something like this?" Vector asked.

"That I don't know. It could be this new technology that Eggman discovered cause I wouldn't know of anything else," Tails suggested.

"Could be. That also would make sense. So who's going to come get this then?" Vector asked getting back to matter at hand.

"Well sense Sonic's not here I could send Chu3 to come get it," Tails suggested.

"Alright. Talk to you later then," Vector said.

"Ok bye," Tails replied before they both hung up the phones.

Back up stairs,

"Chu3 could you go get a package from the Chaotix in Station Square and bring it back to the lab?" Tails asked his robotic companion through his speaker.

"Indeed I could Master Tails," Chu3 replied.

"Where is Tails having you go?" Cream asked.

"Master has requested that I go receive a package from the Chaotix," Chu3 informed the rabbit.

"Would it be ok if I went with you?" Cream asked.

"Of course Miss Cream," Chu3 answered.

"Ok give me a minute to get ready please," Cream said as she dashed upstairs to her room.

"I'll be waiting by the door," Chu3 replied.

After Cream got ready she ran downstairs to find Chu3 waiting by the door.

"Ok let's go," Cream said as she reached.

Chu3 opened the door and they both walked out before he closed it and began walking down the path.

"Hey Cream do you want to make some… cookies…" Amy said before she noticed the rabbit was nowhere to be seen. "Why can't anyone tell me they're leaving!" Amy pouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Cream and Chu3 had made it to the Train Station.

"Well hello Cream, how are you this fine afternoon?" Mike greeted the rabbit.

"I'm doing good Mike. How's work going?" Cream asked in return.

"Can't complain. So who's your friend?" Mike asked point to Chu3.

"My name is Chu3 I was created by Master Tails," Chu3 introduced himself.

"Oh another one of Tails' creations, that's great nice to meet you," Mike said extending his hand.

"Like wise," Chu3 said shaking hands with the train worker.

"So what are you guys up to then?" Mike asked.

"We're going to the Chaotix Headquarters to pick up a package for Tails," Cream answered.

"Ok well have fun in town then," Mike said as the train pulled into the station.

"Alright see you later," Cream said before walking toward the train.

They walked past all of the benches with few occupants and up the stairs to see a few people getting of the train to go and explore the ruins or the forest. They boarded the surprisingly crowded train and picked a couple of seats near the door.

Cream shifted in her seat as people stared in their direction.

"Are you uncomfortable Miss Cream?" Chu3 asked noticing her discomfort.

"All of those people are staring at us," Cream pointed out.

"They are merely curious of my presence. Could you people please divert your attention else where," Chu3 confronted the staring passengers.

Some people flinched at being addressed by the strange robot and most looked away at his request.

"Are you part of Eggman's group?!" One passenger asked.

"If you would simply look at the symbol embroiled on my chest you would know I am not a creation of that tyrant," Chu3 said with a small amount of anger.

"Oh come on Eggman isn't all that bad," a mean looking passenger said.

"Are you in allegiance with Eggman?" Chu3 asked standing up.

"Whoa buddy take it easy, I was just kiddin around no need to get angry," the now scared passenger said.

"Chu3 come sit down, please don't get angry," Cream pleaded.

"Yes I'm sorry Miss Cream," Chu3 said sitting back down.

"What's the matter?" Cream asked.

"Eggman foolishly uses my robot brothers for his evil gains, I wish he was like Master Tails who has built me and gave me my own free will to help him or any other person who is in need. I only wish that Eggman had chosen the same path as Master Tails," Chu3 explained.

"Yes Tails is truly a nice person," Cream agreed.

"I am glad he creates robots and the like to help others I would not have liked to be created by that vile man. And when people compare me to one of his evil creations it causes my circuits to boil," Chu3 explained.

"I wouldn't want to be compared to anyone that works with him either," Cream added.

The rest of the train ride was pretty much uneventful until it pulled into the train station where people were busily walking around boarding and getting off trains to different places. Cream and Chu3 made their way to the street trying to avoid the masses of people who seem to not notice them.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Cream asked Chu3.

"I would rather get the package Master Tails had requested first if you don't mind," Chu3 said.

"After that maybe would you want to?" Cream asked again.

"I believe we could stop for a short while," Chu3 compromised.

They just made it to the street when they heard someone shout they're name.

"Cream, Chu3 over here!" Charmy the Bee shouted from across the street.

"Hi Charmy," Cream waved. "Come on Chu3 they're over there," Cream pointed as she walked to the cross walk.

Chu3 followed the young rabbit as did many people waiting for the light to change so as to cross the street to get to their destinations. The light soon changed as more people came to the cross walk and Chu3 and Cream quickly crossed to meet up with the happy bee.

"How have you been Cream?" Charmy asked.

"Good. How come you didn't say hi when you were at Tails' house?" Cream asked.

"I didn't know you were there," Charmy replied.

"Excuse me but do you have the package Master Tails requested?" Chu3 asked getting back to the reason they came here.

"No I don't have it but Vector does. He's in the coffee shop right over there, he told me to come meet you here so you didn't have to walk all the way to our building," Charmy explained.

"Oh, ok let's go," Cream said leading the way.

Charmy and Chu3 followed Cream to the coffee shop, weaving in and out of the other people walking on the sidewalk occasionally running into a few people some not bothering to be polite but soon made it to their destination.

As they walked in they saw Vector waving at them to come over to their table. So they walked over.

"Good afternoon Cream, how are you?" Vector asked.

"I'm good how are you?" Cream asked in return.

"Can't complain. So I assume you're here to get the recording?" Vector asked holding up a small box.

"If that's what Tails wanted then yes," Cream answered.

Vector handed over the small box and took a drink of his coffee. Just then Espio sat down in his chair.

"So you you're here now," Espio said picking up his cup.

"Yep and now we need to get moving to get this back to Master Tails," Chu3 replied.

"Oh come on stay for a while and chat," Charmy pleaded.

"No we really do have to go Tails is waiting for us," Cream said.

"Ok well it was nice seeing you again," Charmy said giving Cream a hug.

"It was good to see all of you again too. See you later," Cream said.

"Bye," Vector said.

"Have a good one," Espio said before taking a drink of his coffee.

Cream and Chu3 left the coffee shop and headed toward the train station to begin their short trip back to Tails' house.

"Do you still wish to go to the mall Miss Cream?" Chu3 asked.

"Oh yeah let's go," Cream said as she walked toward the mall.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the mall and Cream quickly lead Chu3 to the mechanic shop. The shop was filled with many people in greased up clothing and parts lined the walls and ceiling and bigger parts lay on the ground scattered around the shop.

"Do you know if Tails need anything for his shop?" Cream asked looking through some parts.

"Can I help you with anything miss?" The store clerk asked.

"No thank you," Cream replied nicely.

"Ok just let me know if you ne…" the clerk started before he saw the symbol on Chu3's chest. "Were you created by Tails?" The clerk asked.

"Yes I was created by Master Tails' hands," Chu3 said proudly.

"Wow he really out did himself this time. The name's Jesse I'm a good friend of Tails," Jesse said as he came out from around the corner.

"You know Tails?" Cream asked.

"Of course. He comes here anytime he needs a part. I may run the shop but he has shown me things I didn't even know some of this stuff could be used for," Jesse explained.

"Wow I didn't know he came here," Cream said surprised.

"Yep I follow his work as close as I can. Anybody that comes in here knows Tails' work," Jesse said.

"That's so cool," Cream said.

"But I've never seen you before how long ago did he activate you?" Jesse asked giving Chu3 a good look over.

"Master Tails finished me last year," Chu3 replied.

"Wow I wonder why he hasn't told me about you yet. Must be a pretty busy guy, I haven't seen him in days," Jesse told them.

"Yeah he does get pretty busy his shop," Cream said.

"You've been in his shop for real?" Jesse asked getting excited.

"Yeah but only a couple times when he was working on some projects. There's a big difference it's a lot more crowded," Cream explained.

"Yeah I bet. Well I gotta get back to work anything you need is on the house and when you see Tails again tell him to stop by sometime," Jesse said before he went back to the counter.

"Ok thank you," Cream said.

"I didn't know he was known so well," Chu3 said.

"Yep I figured some people would be interested in Tails' creations. So do you know if he needs anything?" Cream asked.

"Of course he needs a few more small batteries and light to make more hologram projectors," Chu3 told her.

"Ok so let's get some," Cream said looking for the right spot.

They found what they were looking for and told Jesse they had grabbed a few things and he cleared them. They then made their way back to the train station so they could take these things back to the fox waiting for their return.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mystic Ruins,

"I hope Tails will be happy that we got him some more parts for his hologram projectors," Cream said hopeful.

"I'm sure he will," Chu3 replied.

They were walking across they field when Chu3 suddenly grabbed Cream and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a rocket. Chu3 rolled back to his feet before he set Cream on the ground.

"You're pretty good for a robot created by a fox," a voice said.

"Who dares to mock my creator?!" Chu3 demanded.

"You can call us Tanic and Tanis robot twins of Eggman," the Twins introduced themselves.

Chu3 checked his data base on his attackers to verify their identity. "Cream run you must go tell Master Tails of these two and get the recording back to him," Chu3 said.

"But what about you?" Cream asked worriedly.

"I'm going to hold them off so you can make a run to Tails house. Please you must hurry I don't know how long I'll be able to hold off these two," Chu3 said.

"Wait I can…" Cream began.

"No. You must take these things back to Master Tails and tell him of this event, he will come to aid me. He cares too much to lose one of his friends. I on the other hand can be repair by his hands now please go," Chu3 pleaded.

"Right," Cream nodded.

Cream began to run to Tails' house when one of the robots shot a bullet in front of her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The Twins asked.

"Leave her be I will be more than enough of an opponent to take you on," Chu3 said getting in the way. "Run," Chu3 told her once more.

Cream nodded again before taking of running again.

The Twins looked at each other before Tanis jumped after Cream.

Chu3 extended his hand and grabbed Tanis by the leg before slamming him into the ground in front of Tanic.

"I suggest if you want to walk away with your parts intact, you focus your attention on me not her," Chu3 said as he retracted his arm.

"Seems you are determined to get destroyed," Tanis said as he got up.

"No matter this will end quickly and then we'll go after her," Tanic said as he walked up to his brother.

"Do not underestimate a creation of Tails. You may have been created by a better source of technology but I was built with precise precision and skill beyond that of your creator," Chu3 said getting into a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that," the Twins said getting into their own fighting stance.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox:** Alright and there we have it I really hope you all enjoyed that chapter as it finally got updated but please remember to review for those of you who read but don't I would like to hear feed back on what you think, so please review and I'll see you next chapter whichwill hopefully be soon as I'm getting a new computer. =^.^=


	9. Hard Work Pays Off

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Finally. I am able to post this chapter. I had planed on post it yesterday but the Doc. maneger was down so here it is today. If you have not read my profile I'm am back to full writing speed and will be posting another chapter within a week or two. I hope I can get some more reviewers in so if you read this please review and as always enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or any Sonic related characters. All Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team. I do own Chu3, Tanic and Tanis, Shackles, Creamy, Victoria, Oblivion, Xemnas, and the story line is mine as well.

* * *

**Super Sonic Trio**

**Chapter Eight: Hard Work Pays Off**

In a field not far from the train station one robot faces two in order to give Cream time to warn Tails of the danger the two robots that stand in front of him.

"So if you're so good why haven't you attacked us yet?" the Twins asked.

"I am merely waiting for you to move," Chu3 said.

"You mean like this?" Tanis said lifting up his foot.

Chu3 disappeared and appeared right in front of a surprised Tanis. "I guess I could count that," Chu3 said before slamming his fist into Tanis' face sending the robot skyward.

Tanic took a swipe at Chu3 only to have it dodged and receive a kick in the chest sending him skipping across the ground.

Chu3 then jumped into the air after Tanis. He then brought back his fist and charged it with energy before thrusting at Tanis' chest to blow him in half.

Tanis smirked as Chu3 threw his punch at him before he quickly grab Chu3's wrist. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Tanis said as he began to swing Chu3 around in the air.

"Of course not that's why I came up with this," Chu3 said before he opened a panel on his chest and shot a beam of energy at Tanis head.

The left side of Tanis' head was taken of as he let go to dodge the attack. "Dang looks like we won't have to take it easy on you then huh?" Tanic said as he appeared behind Chu3.

Chu3 didn't have time to react when Tanic rammed his fist through his chest. Sparks began to fly out of Chu3's chest as Tanic pulled his arm out and let him fall to the ground.

"Looks like you should have paid attention," Tanis said.

"Come on Tanis let's go finish off the rabbit and Tails," Tanic said.

They started to make their way to Tails' house when a rocket crashed into both of them. "You'll do well to make sure your opponent is finished before you leave the battle field," Chu3 said.

* * *

With Cream,

Cream quickly made her way to Tails' house and burst into the front door.

"Cream what's the matter?" Amy asked the distraught rabbit.

Tanic is back, I need to get Tails," Cream said as she ran past the pink hedgehog and down the stairs leading to Tails' lab.

Tails was hidden behind his goggles as he work more on the engine that would take him and his friends to Eggman on this new planet when the was a loud banging on his lab door.

"Tails it's me Cream please open the door it's an emergency!" Cream shouted from the other side.

Tails quickly took his goggles off and wiped his face before he went over to the door and opened it. "What's the matter Cream?" Tails asked.

"Tanic is here and he's fighting Chu3. He told me to give these things to you and to warn you of their presence," Cream explained.

"What? They're here right now?" Tails asked. "Here let me have those," Tails said pointing to the bag of contents in Cream's hand.

She gave them to the fox, which in turn set them on the table next to them. "We got the recording for you," Cream said.

"Thanks. Where are they?" Tails asked.

"They're in the field not far from the train station," Cream informed the fox.

"Ok. Come with me we need to help Chu3," Tails said before he pushed a button on a small control panel nearby.

"What's that for?" Cream asked.

"It will help me finish the ship's engine while I'm gone," Tails said before both of them left, closing the door.

They quickly ran up stairs and out the door before Amy, who was still sitting on the couch, could say anything.

* * *

With Chu3 and the Twins,

Tanis ran around Chu3 in Sonic's form trying to hit the robot only to be knocked back by the metal staff the robot now possessed. Meanwhile Tanic flew above him as Tails raining bombs all around them.

Any of the bombs that got close were quickly knocked away as Chu3 tried to keep an edge in the battle until Tails would arrive. "I've had enough of your bombs, Chaos Arrow!" Chu3 shouted as he pointed his fingers at Tanic.

Tanic was caught by surprise at the fact that this robot had the ability of Chaos and was hit full on by the attack causing a bunch of hole to litter his body. Tanis watched as his brother was shot by the tiny chaos arrows and fall to the ground.

"Brother!" Tanis yelled as he raced over to catch Tanic. "Come on lets get this over with. We need to combine again," Tanis said.

"Alright, lets finish him," Tanic said as he put his hand on Tanis' chest. There was a bright light as Tanic put his hand on his brother and inside the light the two became one once again.

"Now you've gone and done it, you know I don't like it, that you hurt my brother so badly we had to combine again but now that we are you won't stand a chance," Tanis said.

"We'll just see about…" Chu3 began before he was silenced because Tanis cut him in half. "How…" Chu3 asked as he fell to the ground.

"As strong as we are apart our power doubles when we combine again that was your mistake," Tanis said. He was about to finish him off when he was kicked in the head sending him flying.

"Who the hell..." Tanis said as he came to a halt on his feet.

"Are you ok Chu3?" Tails asked as he looked over his robot companion.

"Master Tails I held them off as long as I could," Chu3 said trying not to have a melt down.

"Don't worry you're fine now, I can fix you," Tails reassured the robot. Tails then put both halves of Chu3 close to each other and put both of his hands on each side. Electricity began to flow wildly out of Tails' hands and into Chu3 bringing him back together into one piece.

"There you should be fine now. But rest I'll get rid of him," Tails said as he stood up and faced Tanic and Tanis.

"Ah Tails, so good of you to come to us," the Twins said together.

"What do you mean us? I only see you," Tails said.

"Well you see things have changed since our last encounter," Tanic began.

"And because my brother here kept splitting into two I was able to gain my own personality," Tanis said.

"Also we decided to have different names. I would keep the original," Tanic continued.

"While I would be called Tanis," Tanis finished.

"I see. Well things have changed for me as well," Tails began before he disappeared in a flash of electricity. "As you can see you gaining another personality will have no effect on me destroying you right now," Tails said before he jammed both of his fists into each of their chest. He then charged an enormous amount of electricity into both of them and jumped away before they exploded.

* * *

Eggman's Base,

"What was that?!" Eggman yelled as everyone in the room gawked at Tails' new abilities from the monitor.

"It seems they have gained some new power as well Doctor," Decoe stated.

Eggman smashed Decoe over the head. "Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious," the irritated Doctor said. "But where did it come from?" Eggman questioned as he stared at the monitor.

"Maybe it came from the same kind of stone I found a while back," Victoria said.

"But you said the stone was wiped out when you touched it," Eggman said turning to the psychic wolf.

"It could be possible that there is more than one stone just like the Chaos Emeralds," Victoria replied.

"Maybe there's one for every planet? Hmm we need to look more into this, Decoe," Eggman said before turning to the robot,"

"Yes D-Doctor," Decoe said flinching.

"I want you and Bocoe to go around to each planet and see if you can't locate another one of these stones," Eggman ordered.

"Yes Doctor," Both robots said in unison.

"I don't know how many there will be, cause I've been to many planets and I didn't sense any other stone while I was there," Victoria added.

"Never the less, just mark down all of the planets you've been to and then give the map back to those two," Eggman said handing the wolf a large map.

Just then Shackles and Creamy walked into the room.

"Ah just in time, I need you two to go pick up Tanic and Tanis. It seems my enemy's have gained a new strength and you will no longer be a match for them right now," Eggman said turning to the two bots.

"What, how can they be that strong now in such a short amount of time?" Shackles asked.

"Don't question me just do it. I will inform you when you get back," Eggman said.

"Do you think Tails will leave them there?" Victoria asked.

"No doubt my technological nemesis will try to do something with them, but lucky for me I have a back up plan for just such an occasion," Eggman said pushing a small button on his wrist watch.

* * *

With Tails,

Tails, Chu3, and Cream were headed back to the fox's house with Tanic and Tanis when a small hologram of Eggman appeared from the wreaked robots.

"Hold it right there fox boy," Eggman demanded.

"Eggman what do you think you're doing?" Cream asked.

"Why simply claiming what belongs to me," Eggman replied.

"Oh you'll get them back, just not quite what you would expected," Chu3 said.

"Ah but see that's where you're wrong my robotic friend. You see I have…" Eggman began before Tails shot a current of electricity into the device.

With Eggman,

The electric current went through the device and short circuited his wrist watch also giving Eggman a short shock. "Agh! How dare you do that to me you pesky little fox, this will not go unpunished!" Eggman yelled into the now broken wrist watch.

"It seems he has the power over electricity and the like," Victoria stated. 'Ha ha that was great, it's too bad I have to fight this fox,' the playful wolf thought.

"Just another obstacle I need to get around," Eggman said as he pushed another button on his other wrist watch.

"How many of those things do you have?" Victoria asked.

Eggman pulled up one of his sleeves to reveal his whole arm was covered in wrist watches. "You never know when you'll need another one," Eggman said pulling his sleeve back down.

"Okay… so what did that button do?" Victoria asked.

"Why don't you just read my mind?" Eggman asked.

"I like to try and kept a some what normal life," Victoria stated.

"I see… anyway it will teleport the remains of any of my robots away from their captives," Eggman explained.

With Tails and Co,

As they were in sight of Tails' house Tanic and Tanis' broken body's began to glow brightly.

"What's going on?" Cream asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Tanic and Tanis teleported away to an unknown location.

"Well I guess that answers your question," Tails said before dropping the clothe they used to carry the robots.

They then walked back to his house to find Amy waiting for them.

"So what happened?" Amy asked as they walked in.

"Tanic and Tanis attacked Chu3 and Cream so she ran here to get me and I went and took care of them," Tails quickly explained.

"Any word from Sonic or Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Nope, not yet," Amy replied.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic and Knuckles,

"Are you sure this is the right place Knuckles?" Sonic asked as they walked up to another darken building.

"I'm positive Sonic now will you just keep quiet?" Knuckles replied.

"Yeah you said that about the first six places too," Sonic added. "So you want me to get my story ready again?" Sonic asked getting a grin on his face.

"You're going to need a story if you don't shut up!" Knuckles threatened.

Just then a bunch of lights on the surrounding wall burst on and pointed themselves at the duo standing in front of the place.

"Freeze, this is private property and you are under arrest!" A voice yelled through a mega phone as a bunch of soldiers lined up in front of them and on the walls.

"Well Knucklehead looks like you were right this time," Sonic said getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm getting real tired of your nicknames Sonic!" Knuckles shouted before he got into position next to the blue hero.

"Are you planning to come quietly?" The voice asked.

"Jeez this guy is dumber then you Knuckles," Sonic said starting to snicker.

"Quiet Sonic!" Knuckles yelled again. "If you think we're leaving without Chris and his mom you can forget it!" Knuckles yelled to the voice. (Is Knuckles crazy talking to a voice?)

"If you aren't going to come quietly then we'll take you by force," the voice continued.

"Man this guy is slow," Sonic said.

"Maybe you should slow your brain down to notice this is a trap," Knuckles said before rolling out of the way of a giant swinging log.

"Wow Knuckles that was pretty good," Sonic said rolling out of the way as well.

"Open fire!" The voice yelled before a barrage of bullets and lazars came at them.

Knuckles surrounded himself with fire before he charged toward the bullets.

Sonic pointed at a sewer drain before a large amount of water burst from the street and at his attackers, knocking them off their wall and short circuiting their lights.

"Call in back up!" The voice yelled before Knuckles found him and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"So do you think they're here?" Sonic yelled as more water rushed by him at the soldiers.

"No but I can bet that one of these guys knows where they are!" Knuckles yelled back as he punched another soldier.

As they continued to take out the soldiers, five G.U.N robots flew over the building behind them.

"Cease and desist, you are under arre…" One of the pilots began before Sonic blasted him with water sending him away.

"Yeah yeah we've heard it before," the blue hero said.

Knuckles then shot a burst of fire causing one of the robots to explode after the pilot ejected.

"So do you want to handle these guys Knuckles?" Sonic asked as Knuckles landed next to him.

"You bet, you go asked one of those soldiers if they know where Chris and his mom are. I would ask the guy with the mega phone," Knuckles suggested.

Knuckles then jumped into the air and landed on one of the robots before burning a hole right through it and landing on the ground. He then jumped up and used an uppercut to destroy another before shooting two fire balls at the remaining robot before they all exploded.

Meanwhile Sonic was talking to the soldier in charge.

"You're supposed to be helping us," the soldier said.

"I don't help people that kidnap innocent people especially when those people are my friends now tell me where they are or I'll let Knuckles here deal with you," Sonic threatened as he pointed at Knuckles walking away from the ruble behind him.

"O-ok, they're a-at Area 99," the soldier stuttered.

"We were already there," Sonic replied. "So now would be a good time to tell the truth buddy," Sonic said bringing some water close to the soldier's mouth.

"A-al-alright, I-I'm s-sorry. They're being held in an under ground facility in the mountains near Station Square," the soldier explained.

"Thanks for telling me that you were lying to me. I think I'll do something extra for you," Sonic said as he patted the scared soldiers face.

"W-what you mean you never went to Area 99?" The soldier asked.

"Nope, but you didn't need to know that until after I got the truth from you," Sonic explained.

"But how did you know I was telling the truth that time?" the soldier asked.

"Because nobody wants to drown, and I would know," Sonic said before knocking out the soldier. He then picked him up and placed him on a pole before soaking his crouch with some water.

"So where are they?" Knuckles asked as he walked up to the hedgehog.

"They're in an underground facility in the mountains near Station Square," Sonic said.

"I'll see you there," Sonic said before taking off.

"I don't think so," Knuckles said before he began to glow with fire. After a couple seconds he began to hover off the ground before he took off flying through the air. "I'll see you there Sonic!" Knuckles yelled as he slowly flew by hedgehog.

"So it's a race you want huh?" Sonic asked as he sped up.

Sonic quickly caught up to Knuckles as they both weaved around buildings, street lights, and the many residents that walked down the street. It didn't take long for them to reach the mountains and begin their search for the entrance to the base.

"Did he say exactly where the entrance was?" Knuckles asked as he landed next to Sonic.

"Nope, he just said in the mountains near Station Square," Sonic repeated the soldier's words.

"Well this does us a lot of good Sonic! It could take us twenty minutes or more to find them!" Knuckles shouted.

"Jeez aren't we the impatient one?" Sonic chuckled.

"We need to find them so let's go," Knuckles said before he took off into the air again.

Sonic then took off on the ground looking for the entrance.

* * *

Tails' House,

"So how is the project coming Tails?" Cream asked as she walked with him down to his lab.

"It should be done and then all I have to do is put it in the ship and we can go find Eggman with the recording from the tape that Vector gave you," Tails Explained.

"Wow already done, course it's to be expected. So Tails, you never told me that people followed your work, how come?" Cream asked.

"Oh yeah. Uh I guess I never got around to it how come?" Tails asked.

"Well cause Jesse wanted you to call him and say hi once in a while," Cream told the fox.

"Yeah it has been a while since I've seen Jesse," Tails said. "Guess I should call him then," Tails said taking out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Jesse's Techno Jumble where you can find any of the technological needs you require, Jesse speaking," Jesse picked up from the other line.

"Hey Jesse its Tails, how are you?" Tails replied.

"Oh Tails it's you, 'bout time you called. I'm doing great how about yourself?" Jesse asked.

"I'm doing great, I just finished an engine for my space ship that will take us to Eggman," Tails replied again.

"Really you should show it to me or send a picture I'd like to see it," Jesse demanded.

"Sure I'll send a picture before I put it in the ship. So how's the shop going?" Tails asked.

"_Hey Jesse who's on the phone?_" Someone in the background asked.

"It's Tails," Jesse said.

"_Hey Tails you should really come by and say hi sometime,_" the person yelled from the background.

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

"That was Pete. But the shop's doing good, one of your friends stopped by and picked up a couple things. Oh that reminds me, nice job on the robot. He looks great," Jesse said.

"Thanks I put a lot of work into him and I'm…" Tails said before he saw a small hologram of Sonic on his desk. "Hey Jesse I gotta go I'll call you later ok?" Tails asked.

"Alright I'll talk to later then so don't be a stranger, bye." Jesse said before hanging up.

Tails then walked over to the hologram. "Hey Sonic how's it going?" Tails asked.

"We found out where they're holding Chris and his mom and I'm inside right now with Knuckles right here," Sonic said as he shifted the camera to show Knuckles for a second.

"We need you to help out by shutting the power down to this place for a few minutes so we can get to them," Sonic explained.

"Why don't you just go in and rescue them?" Tails asked.

The camera shifted back to Knuckles. "We were until speedy brains here wanted to do this undetected," Knuckles groaned.

"Wow Knuckles you really are getting better at that," Sonic said in the background.

"Pay attention Sonic!" Knuckles snapped at the hedgehog.

The camera turned back to Sonic. "Oh calm down Knucklehead. So could you do that for us Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah give me a sec," Tails said walking over to one of his computers. "Ok send me the coordinates," Tails ordered.

"Sending," Sonic replied.

After a couple of seconds Tails began typing some commands into his computer. "And… now, you have about five minutes and the power should come back on then," Tails said.

"Thanks Tails we should be back in a little bit," Sonic said as the lights went out.

"That's great because I got the engine finished so now I just need to put it in the ship and we can go find Eggman," Tails said.

"Great see you soon," Sonic said before the hologram turned off.

"So where's the ship Tails?" Cream asked as she looked around.

"That's what I was going to show you the other day before Sonic needed me," Tails explained.

'And the other part…' Cream thought. "But how could it be in there, when you guys were training just the other day?"

Tails just smiled. "You'll see," the fox said.

Tails then lead Cream through his cluttered lab until they came to the door that led to the training grounds. He then opened the door to reveal a large ship sitting in the middle of the room.

The ship took up almost the entire room in width and was a few feet from reaching the ceiling. There were three thrusters to move the ship and three yellow wings protruding out the back in a curved star shape that made up the very back of the ship. Continuing up the ship was the hanger where the X2-Tornado and a few other fighter planes were stored. Following the hanger was the main control room where the engine was stored and had a perfect view of anything in front of the ship.

Right below the control room was a run way that led to the hanger which stretched to the end of the ship. There were guns lined along the runway incase of attack along with S.D.M.s which put out a very strong shield around the ship to prevent damage. There were also two yellow wings that curved toward the back of the ship. The front of the ship consisted of a secret weapon used to fire a super sonic spin ball at any target within its range contained within a large white cone.

Underneath the runway was a storage area for food and any other supplies the occupants would need. And behind the storage room, underneath the control room, were the rooms and lounge rooms. The bottom of the ship was reinforced with the same adamantium as the X2-Tornado and had some more guns and extra S.D.M.s incase the top ones were damaged and a door that lead into the ships storage room. To finish it off the ship was painted with a metallic orange.

"Where did you store this…?" Cream asked in amazement of the ships size.

"There's an extra floor below us," Tails said.

"How come I've never seen this before?" Cream asked as she turned to look at the proud fox.

"I just never worked on it while you guys were here. But after Eggman left into space I knew it would be trouble if we couldn't get to him so I began construction on the X-Star Hurricane right away," Tails explained.

"I like that name, X-Star Hurricane," Cream repeated the name.

"Thanks I'm glad to have finished it though. And now that we have the three chaos emeralds to power the engine I can install it now and we can leave when ever," Tails explained as he walked toward the remaining piece needed for flight.

"That's going to power the engine?" Cream asked.

"Yep I just need Chu3 and a few more of my robots to help put it in the ship," Tails said.

"So now we just need to wait for Sonic and Knuckles to get back with Chris and his mom then we can leave," Cream stated.

* * *

During that time with Sonic and Knuckles,

"Nice going Knucklehead now the whole place knows we're here," Sonic said after the sirens started going off.

"It wasn't my fault he walked around the corner. Maybe if you were fast enough to stop him from pushing the alarm we wouldn't be in this predicament," Knuckles retorted.

"Well you didn't have to try and punch him either," Sonic shot back.

"We don't have time for this," Knuckles said as more guards made their way around the corner.

"So lets just take out these guys and I'll run to get Chris and his mom," Sonic said before knocking out one of the guards.

"Fine," Knuckles agreed before grabbing a couple guards a throwing them behind him.

They both continued to fight the seemingly endless amounts of guards before there was none left to stand.

"Jeez it's like they just keep coming from nowhere," Sonic said as he punched the last guard.

"Well they're gone now so let's go," Knuckles said before running forward.

Sonic then took off after him and quickly made his way past the Echidna and down a few hall ways before he came to a large steel door.

"This shouldn't take long," Sonic said as he started into a spin dash. After he gained enough speed he shot forward through the door and into another door.

"What the…?" Sonic questioned as he looked at the other door. He then repeated the process only to come to another door. "How many doors are there?" He asked himself before doing another spin dash.

Knuckles finally made it to the large steel door Sonic had gone through and climbed through the hole the blue hedgehog had left only to come to another door.

"Oh great…" Knuckles groaned as he climbed through the other door. After a couple more doors Knuckles got tired of climbing through them and just covered himself in fire and started to run through them.

After about twenty more doors Knuckles almost ran into Sonic who was currently spinning through another door. Knuckles gawked at all the doors he went through and saw that there was still more.

"This is crazy how many doors are there?" Knuckles asked as Sonic made it through the next one.

"Well that made number thirty," Sonic replied.

Knuckles nearly fell over when Sonic said how many. "Just let me get through the rest," Knuckles said as he climbed through the door Sonic had just got through.

"Be my guest Hothead," Sonic said with a smirk as he stepped out of the way.

Knuckles covered himself in fire again before he started to run through the doors again. After about five minutes of running they both came to a turn which Knuckles thought was a door and ran right into the wall.

Sonic started laughing as Knuckles fell over from the impact only to be swiped at by the angry echidna. "Whoa hey calm down Knuckles," Sonic said as he jumped out of the way.

"I'm tired of all these damn doors!" Knuckles shouted as he punched the wall.

"Well we've only been through about sixty what's a few more?" Sonic said trying to reason with the enraged echidna.

"I don't want to go through anymore doors!" Knuckles shouted before he shot a large fire ball down the hall.

In the prison room,

"Why do you think they took us mom?" Chris asked.

"Oh I don't know sweetie but we need to get back to the set," Mrs. Thorndyke complained.

Just then they heard a rumbling coming from the other side of the door.

"Are they coming to get us?" Chris' mom asked as she and Chris got up to look through the glass.

They both saw a giant fire ball coming right at them and both dove to the side just in time to miss getting hit by the burning ball.

"What was that?" Chris asked as he looked out the simmering door.

Back With Sonic and Knuckles,

"Jeez Knuckles, you know you could have hit someone," Sonic said as he looked down the long hall way.

"Only one way to find out," Knuckles said before he started running down the hallway.

Sonic followed the echidna and chuckled to himself as he listened to the doors simmer. They quickly made it to the end of the hallway to find Chris and his mom sitting on a bench in the prisoner's room.

"Sonic!" Chris said in surprise as the blue hedgehog walked in.

"Hey bud how are ya?" Sonic asked.

"A lot better now that you're here," Chris replied.

"Thanks…" Knuckles grumbled.

"Sorry, how have you been Knuckles?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine. So can we get outta here now?" Knuckles asked getting impatient.

"Yeah let's get going shall we?" Sonic asked motioning for them to exit the room.

They all were walking down the hallway when Chris noticed all of the doors.

"How many doors were there?" Chris asked.

"Well let's see, there were about twenty in this hall and sixty in the next one… so about eighty," Sonic concluded.

"Jeez why did they need so many?" Chris asked.

"To try and stop us from getting to you two," Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah I was going to ask you about that. How did you do that anyway?" Chris inquired about Knuckles' fire ball.

"It's a long story so we'll tell you when we get to Tails' house," Sonic said. "Let's stop here for a sec," Sonic said as they got to the corner.

"What for?" Knuckles asked.

"So we can get Tails to pick us up," Sonic replied.

Sonic then pulled out the C.T.H. and phoned Tails.

"Hey Sonic, how's it going?" A mini hologram of Tails asked.

"Great we got Chris and his mom," Sonic said turning the hologram to them.

"Hey Tails, how ya been?" Chris asked.

"Hi Chris, I'm doing good," Tails replied. "So what did you need Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Well since I can't carry both of them and Knuckles would burn them if he tried to fly with one of them, do you think you could come pick us up in the X2-Tornado?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, I'll leave in a few minutes. Oh, Sonic. I finished the engine so now we go after Eggman," Tails informed the blue hero.

"That's great Tails see you soon," Sonic replied.

"Bye," Tails replied before they hung up.

"Alright let's run out of this place and meet Tails outside," Sonic said before he picked up Chris.

Knuckles picked up Mrs. Thorndyke and they both ran down the rest of the hallway and after a couple of minutes they made it out of the building to see Tails circling mountains.

Sonic whistled. "Tails over here!" Sonic yelled.

Tails quickly sited the group below and dove down to land near them.

"Hey guys," Tails said after he landed the plane and jumped out.

"Wow Tails you look a lot different," Chris pointed out as Tails walked up to them.

"So do you, you have gotten a lot taller too," Tails replied.

"Can we get going now before more G.U.N units show up?" Knuckles asked impatiently.

"Yeah, you're right let's get going," Tails said.

Everyone loaded into to the X2-Tornado with exception of Sonic and Knuckles who chose ride on the wings of plane. They made to Tails' house in a couple minutes to find Cream and Amy waiting outside.

"Chris, you're ok," Cream said as they hopped out of the plane.

"Yeah I'm fine Cream. How are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm doing good," Cream replied.

"Hey Chris, do you think you could take us to the premiere of your movie?" Amy asked.

"Uh, sure Amy no problem," Chris replied.

"Sonic I have to show you the ship," Tails said to the hedgehog.

"Alright let's see it," Sonic said as they walked toward the house.

"I want to see it too," Chris said as he caught up to the duo.

"Wait for me Sonic," Amy said as she followed Chris.

"Shall we go inside then?" Mrs. Thorndyke suggested.

"After you," Knuckles said motioned for her to go first.

Tails led the small group down through his now clean lab until they came to the door which led to the training room.

"Ready… here it is," Tails said as he opened the door.

Everyone except Cream looked on in shock as they took in the sight of the whole ship.

"Where did you keep this thing?" Amy asked.

"There is a lower level," Cream answered for the fox as she had been down here previously.

"Wow this is amazing Tails," Chris remarked.

"Master Tails the engine is installed and ready to be launched," Chu3 said after he walked over for the ship.

"Great, now we can take off when ever you guys want." Tails said as he turned to the group.

"Can't we stay and visit for a while before you leave?" Chris asked.

"I don't see why not. What's the rush?" Sonic said.

"Well we should probably go upstairs to get my mom cause we left her alone with Knuckles," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah we can't leave anyone alone with him for long," Amy added.

Chris started walking up the stairs followed by the rest of the group when they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"That sounded like my mom!" Chris said before he darted up the stairs.

Upstairs they found Mrs. Thorndyke backed against the door staring in the direction of Knuckles.

"Mom what's the matter?" Chris asked as he made it into the living room.

"Knuckles just burst into flames!" Mrs. Thorndyke squeaked.

"Yeah Tails we gotta get this problem taken care of," Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah I forgot I just finished the devices that will help us control our powers," Tails said before he ran down stairs.

"That reminds me, are you going to tell me how you did that back at the G.U.N base?" Chris asked remembering the giant fire ball that nearly incinerated him and his mom.

"We'll let Tails tell you when he gets back," Sonic said.

No sooner had he said that did the twin tailed fox come back into the room.

"Ok just put these on under your wrist cuff and it should help you control your powers," Tails said handing Sonic and Knuckles each a small wrist bracelet.

"Should? And why a bracelet? Couldn't they have been something like shoes or at least a belt?" Sonic asked.

"Well if you don't like it make yourself one," Tails said taking the bracelet back.

"H-hey I was only jokin bro I like it, really it looks cool and its blue just like me," Sonic pleaded.

"I know, I knew you would say that," Tails said with a smirk.

Sonic pushed Tails playfully. "So Chris would like an explanation about our new powers," the blue hedgehog said as he put his power bracelet on.

"Well while I was looking for one of the Chaos Emeralds I got a signal from an island that wasn't on my map so I went to investigate. When I landed there was nobody around not even birds. I followed the signal into a cave which was filled with booby traps but I was able to make it to the end of the cave. But what I found there wasn't a Chaos Emerald it was a really shiny stone that was giving off the signal of one," Tails began explaining how he came by the stone.

"Where is the stone?" Chris asked.

"Above the fire place," Tails said as he pointed at the now dim stone.

"It doesn't look very shiny to me," Chris point out.

"I'm getting to that part. Naturally I was transfixed on the stone so I picked it up and went back to my plane and flew here. As I looked at the stone again it seemed less bright but I pushed it off as if it was nothing. But when I let Sonic hold it, it got even less bright so I told nobody else to touch it. But when I woke up the next morning it was completely out because Knuckles wanted to hold it," Tails explained before he was cut off by Knuckles.

"Because it wasn't fair that you two got to hold it and I didn't," Knuckles defended himself.

"Anyway, after a while weird things started happening like me getting hit by lightning and Knuckles not being able to be burned," Tails explained.

"Wait you got hit by lightning?" Chris asked in surprise.

"Yeah but it only knocked me out for a bit. So after all of that happened I ran some test and found out that Knuckles can create and control fire, I can create and control lightning, and Sonic can control water," Tails finished.

"Wow I wish I could have held the stone," Chris said as he looked back toward the stone.

"That was a very nice story but we really need to get back to the set," Mrs. Thorndyke said.

"Do you need a ride?" Tails asked.

"No thanks we already got a helicopter coming to get us," Chris replied.

"Ok well it was nice seeing you again," Tails said.

"It was good seeing all of you again too, you should call or come see us some time," Chris suggested as he and his mom headed toward the door.

"We sure will although we're going to be gone for a while so it might not be soon," Sonic said.

"Bye," Chris said.

"Bye-see ya later-have a good trip-good to see you again," Everybody took turns saying bye.

"So what do you want to do now?" Amy asked.

"I say we should get ready to leave to find Egghead," Sonic suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Knuckles agreed.

"Then it's settled, let's get everything moving," Tails said.

"What should we bring?" Cream asked.

"Bring what ever you want but I need to go have the robots start loading food and supplies we're going to need," Tails said before head headed do to his lab.

"I've got everything I need," Sonic said.

"Well I need to go get the Master Emerald," Knuckles said as he started toward the door.

"I need to pack some suit cases you never know if there will be any cute guys there," Amy said trying to see if Sonic would get jealous. After no reaction she stormed up to her room.

"What's the matter with her?" Sonic asked as he watched the pink hedgehog go up the stairs.

* * *

In an unknown location,

"So are you just going to let them come here Master?" Oblivion asked.

"Letting them come here will not affect my plans so long as Eggman holds up his end of the deal," Xemnas replied.

"I still don't understand why you would put your faith in that human," Oblivion snorted.

"I will not explain myself to you," Xemnas seethed.

"What do you want me to tell Victoria?" Oblivion asked.

"I'm sure she already knows about their powers, so just be sure she is prepared to take care of them," Xemnas ordered.

"What about the others on this planet?" Oblivion asked.

"They are too powerful for you to handle right now let Eggman try to deal with them," Xemnas replied.

"Why can't we just have the hedgehog deal with them?" Oblivion suggested pointing to the ebony hedgehog leaning against the wall.

Shadow looked up at the mention of his name.

"Because I'm going to need his energy for something later do not worry about it," Xemnas ordered.

"When am I going to get what you promised me?" Shadow asked.

"All in good time dear Shadow just a little longer and I will grant you what you wish," Xemnas said.

"You had better not be lying," Shadow said before he turned to leave.

"Such arrogance, you best show some…" Oblivion began.

"Leave him be," Xemnas cut him off.

"How can you take that and not punish him?" Oblivion asked confused.

"Because he is vital to my plans," Xemnas replied.

"Then what am I here for?!" Oblivion shouted.

"You are here because I gave you life and your dark powers which you took to in an instant. You should be great full that you even have life after so long," Xemnas said getting angry.

"I have served you for many years and yet you treat that hedgehog with more respect than you give me table scraps!" Oblivion retorted.

"Don't get me wrong you have served me well but if you don't hold your tongue I'm going to rip it out and kill you with it!" Xemnas shouted before smacking Oblivion into the wall.

Oblivion got up after the impact and dusted himself off before walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Xemnas asked.

"To inform Victoria as you requested _Master_," Oblivion said that last word with distaste before disappearing in a black void.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox: And there's another chapter. Hopefully I left you with some wants as to who Oblivion was talking about and if I did you'll just have to wait until later. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review I would greatly appreciate it. Ok so I have something I need to get finished but I need your help. I have a speacial ability but no character for it so I would like it if you could help me out by submiting your own character for me to use for the speacial ablilty. Of course I will be giving credit to the creator and would much greatfull if someone could do this for me.**

**So if you wish to have your own charcter in my Fic please tell me in a review. I would like the type of species (animal), eye color, fur color, height, weight, gender, personality, and what the character should wear, and anyother detail you include. Thanks and I hope to get some ideas: please note that there is only one spot so I can only chose one but I will keep the others for maybe a later fic or if I come up with another character spot later in this one. Also I have enabled anonymous reviews for those who don't have accounts.**

**Don't mind the dots I had to put those there to make it look right but here is what is should look like:**

**Name:_______****Species:_____ Age:____ Gender:____ Eye color:______ Height:______ Weight:_____ Fur color:______ Gloves:______ Shoes:_______ Clothes/Accessory:__________ Personality:___________________**

**If you have a special requests about your character that you want included please put it in your review or PM.**


	10. Journey to a New Planet

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Alright it's my next chapter. I did want to post this sooner but somethings came up. None the less though here it is. There are some new things in this chapter and a surprise that none saw coming (I hope). I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think. And incase you didn't see it on my last chapter or you haven't been to my profile I have enabled anonymous reviews for those that don't have fanfiction accounts but should get one anyway but enough of me talking lets get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team. **

**Claiming: I do own Tanic & Tanis, Mike, Oblivion, Xemnas, Victoria, Chu3, Shackles, Creamy, and Tanic & Tanis. Also the story line too.**

**Tanic & Tanis: Hey how come we come last?**

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Does it really matter?**

**Tanic & Tanis: Yes it does.**

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Ugh fine *inserts names* there ya happy now you're first and last.**

**Tanic & Tanis: Yes we are sorry for the interuption people.**

* * *

**Super Sonic Trio**

**Chapter Nine: Journey to a New Planet**

"Alright I'm ready," Amy said as she looked at her many bags.

Cream sweat dropped as she looked into the room. "Amy we're not moving there," Cream informed the pink hedgehog.

"I know, I need all of this," Amy said as she tried to close her last bag.

"What is all of that?" Cream asked as she watched Amy struggle with her bag.

"Well… it's… mainly… ah got it. It's mainly clothes and accessories but I have my camera, an umbrella, my portable dresser, a couple clothes racks, hangers, makeup, and some other things," Amy named off everything she was bringing after she got her bag closed.

"But you don't need all of that, you just want it," Cream said.

"Yes I do," Amy simply replied.

"But Amy…" Cream began.

"I said I do," Amy said cutting off Cream.

"Ok, well have you seen Tails?" Cream asked trying to divert the subject.

"Umm I think he might be outside with Chu3 finishing up the defense system around the house," Amy informed the rabbit.

"Ok thanks Amy," Cream said before she walked out of the room.

Amy turned back to her bags and began to count them. "Alright so 1, 2, 3, 4… ok so 18. I'm going to need Tails' robots to help me," Amy said before she left.

Outside with Tails,

"That takes care of that," Tails said as he finished putting in the security codes for his house.

"Will I be going with you Master Tails?" Chu3 asked.

"Of course I could use your help on the ship incase it needs repairs," Tails replied.

"So who will protect the house while we are gone?" Chu3 asked.

"Well besides my defense system there are the other robots that could defend the house," Tails explained.

"Hey Tails I'm all ready to go and watch out Amy has a lot of bags," Cream warned the fox.

"Ok. Well I just finished with the house so when Knuckles comes back we can leave," Tails explained.

"Yo Tails lets get this show on the road," Sonic said from the roof.

"We're still waiting for Knuckles," Tails replied.

"Hey Tails I need you to get your robots to help me with my luggage," Amy said as she came out of the house.

"How many bags do you have?" Tails asked getting worried.

"Around eighteen," Amy replied.

They heard a thud and turned around to see Sonic lying on the ground.

"Amy do you really need that many?" Sonic said as he looked up.

"Yes I do," Amy told the blue hedgehog.

"Amy you're not going to need all of that," Tails said.

"And why not?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Cause we're not going to be there that long," Tails said trying to reason with her.

"But what if defeating Eggman isn't as easy as you think?" Amy countered.

"We can always come back for more things," Tails said.

"But that's going to take forever," Amy complained.

"I built the ship so that it can travel at light speed and with three Chaos Emeralds it won't take very long to travel back and forth," Tails explained. "Plus there could be a really big mall there," Tails baited.

"Really? Then we could go shopping there, I bet they have great shops there," Amy said before going back into the house.

"Alright I got the Master Emerald," Knuckles said before he landed next to Sonic.

"Great that means we can leave," Sonic said before running down to the ship.

"See you down there," Knuckles said before running after Sonic.

"I'll go tell Amy," Cream said before she went into the house.

"Shall I go prep the ship?" Chu3 asked.

"Yeah I'll be down shortly," Tails said.

Tails watched Chu3 go inside before he ran down to the train station.

"Well hey Tails I've been seeing a lot of activity at your house what's goin on?" Mike asked as Tails walked up.

"We're going to fight Eggman and it's going to be a while until we get back so do you think you could watch the house while you're at work?" Tails asked.

"Sure I don't see how that could be a problem but why don't you just have your robots and what not watch it?" Mike asked.

"They are, it's just incase somebody is able to get through them," Tails explained.

"Oh, sure thing I'll watch your house for buddy," Mike replied.

"Thanks Mike, I gotta go but I'll call some time see ya later," Tails said before running back toward the house.

"Have fun!" Mike yelled as he watched Tails leave. "And be careful," He said quietly.

Tails made back to the house to find Chu3 waiting for him in front of the door.

"The ship is ready to go and everyone is inside," Chu3 informed him.

"Alright let's get going," Tails said before he started walking into the house and down the stairs to the training grounds where the ship is, followed by Chu3.

When they got there Sonic was laying on the left wing and Knuckles was leaned up against the side of the ship near the entrance.

"There you are bud we've been waiting for you," Sonic said before he hopped off the wing.

"Sorry I had to do something really quick," Tails said as he walked to the entrance of the ship.

Everyone got onto the ship before Tails closed the hatch and made his way to the bridge.

"Hey Tails," Cream said as the fox walked into the room.

"Where's Amy?" Tails asked.

"She went to her room to 'rearrange things' she said," Cream explained.

"Ok as long as she's on the ship its fine," Tails said before walking to captain's chair and sitting down.

"Are you going to need any help?" Cream asked.

"Nope I got these guys to help me," Tails said as four robots half the size of Chu3 walked in and sat in each available chair.

"But what about that one?" Cream asked pointing to an empty seat right in front of Tails.

"That would be my chair Miss Cream," Chu3 said as he walked by the rabbit.

"Engines and communications are online," the robot on the very left said.

"Weapon systems are running perfectly," the next robot in line said.

"Navigation and Shields are a go," the third robot said.

"Power is running fully to all outlets and jets," the robot on the very right said.

"And the Chaos Emeralds are secure," Chu3 said.

"Good lets move out," Tails ordered. He then pushed a button on his chair and the wall in front of the ship began to open.

Cream watched in amazement as the massive doors opened fully to allow the ship to leave.

The ship slowly started to move forward until it was outside where it took flight.

* * *

Train station,

Mike watched Tails' ship come from behind his house before it quickly climbed into the skies and through the atmosphere. "Good luck guys," he said before a customer ringed the bell.

* * *

X-Star Hurricane,

"This is so cool Tails when do you think we'll get there?" Cream asked.

"As soon as we're clear in front of the ship maybe ten minutes," Tails replied.

"How far away is this planet?" Cream asked.

Tails pushed another button that brought up a giant map of space. "Well by the signal coming from the phone call it's just right outside this unexplored area," Tails said pointing at the map with a lazar pointer.

"Ok we're clear for light speed travel Captain," the navigation robot said.

"Thank you Tail3, Tail4 bring us to light speed please," Tails ordered.

"Light speed coming up," Tail4 said.

The ship began light up before it shot forward creating a loud boom.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles asked as he burst into the room.

"We just went into light speed Knuckles, calm down," Tails said.

"So how long is this trip going to take?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe seven minutes," Tails replied.

"Good that means we can defeat Eggman even faster," Knuckles said pumping his fist.

"Where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Exploring the rest of the ship," Knuckles replied as he leaned against the wall.

"This is a pretty good ship Tails, I like the little track in the back," Sonic said as he walked in.

"Well you're going to like something else too," Knuckles said.

"What's that Knucklehead?" Sonic asked.

"We're going to be there in five minutes," Tails said.

"Wow almost as fast as me," Sonic said.

"You can't travel through space Sonic," Knuckles pointed out.

"So, if I could it would be that quick," Sonic retorted.

"Whatever…" Knuckles said.

"So who are these guys?" Sonic asked as he noticed the four robots piloting the ship.

"I'm Tail1," the robot on the left said.

"I'm Tail2," the next robot said.

"I'm Tail3," the third robot said.

"And I'm Tail4," the last robot said.

"Nice to meet you," They all said together before turning back to they're controls.

"So what could we do for five minutes?" Sonic asked.

"We could prepare for a possible attack," Tails said.

"That would be good since Egghead could be waiting for us," Sonic said.

"Tail3 put up all shields," Tails ordered.

"Got it. Shields are up," Tail3 replied.

"Weapons are ready to fire when you are," Tail2 said.

"Ok we should be there in a couple of minutes," Tails said.

* * *

Outside Eggman's base in the forest,

"Hey Vic, how's it goin?" Victoria asked.

"You know to call me Oblivion Victoria," Oblivion said.

"Aw come on why so mad?" Victoria said playfully.

"I'm tired of that hedgehog's arrogance," Oblivion seethed.

"You want me to scramble his brains?" Victoria offered.

"Even if you could _Master_ _Xemnas_ still requires his assistance," Oblivion explained.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Victoria asked.

"I bet you wish you could get inside my head don't you?" Oblivion teased.

"Don't get me started," Victoria said crossing her arms and beginning to pout.

"Regardless I'm sure you are aware that Prower and his friends have powers, correct?" Oblivion asked.

"Yep although I don't know what the other two have but Tails has lighting," Victoria replied.

"Well the other two, the echidna has fire and the hedgehog has water," Oblivion informed her.

"Didn't Eggman say that his weakness was water?" Victoria asked.

"Indeed it is quiet ironic," Oblivion said with a smirk.

"So what are you going to do now?" Victoria asked.

"I'm going to find Prower and destroy him," Oblivion said.

"Ok well have fun," Victoria said. 'Even though I know he's here now' Victoria thought as she could feel five more minds come within range of hers.

"I will come back when I have more news on Master Xemnas' plans," Oblivion said.

"Ok see you later then," Victoria said before giving Oblivion a hug.

Oblivion returned the hug before disappearing into a black void.

"Now for you Prower and I'll take care of you're little friends first," Victoria said before she began to walk. "Oh what's this… oh! This is just too perfect sorry Tails but you're going to have to wait," Victoria said before she bolted off in a different direction.

* * *

X-Star Hurricane,

"Ok I'll go down and see where we could find Eggman's base, you guys wait here ok?" Tails asked.

"You sure buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Come on Sonic you of all people should know I'm going to be fine," Tails groaned.

"Yeah yeah just come back alright?" Sonic replied.

"I will, see you guys later," Tails said hopping out of the door and into the sky.

Tails began twirling his tails and flew down to the ground to land in a forest.

"This place looks pretty lush," Tails said before he began to run forward.

Tails watched all of the scenery go by as he ran looking for a village or a city in which he could ask about Eggman when he ran into someone.

"Owe watch where you're going Mister!" A little fox said.

The fox had orange fur with a black tipped tail and white tipped ears and green eyes. She was wearing white gloves with purple T-shirt and blue skirt with purple running shoes.

"Sorry. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where a village or town is would you?" Tails asked.

"First things first, my name is Jessica and this is my brother Jesse," Jessica said pointing to another fox identical to her. "Who are you?" Jessica asked.

This fox had the same fur coloring as Jessica but with a white tipped tail and black tipped ears and blue eyes. He also was wearing white gloves but with a tan T-shirt and green shorts with green running shoes.

"My name is Tails," Tails replied.

"It's nice to meet you. And don't worry about him he's shy around strangers," Jessica said referring to her brother staying further behind.

"It's ok. So do you know where one is?" Tails asked getting back to the matter at hand.

"What do you want town? Maybe I could help out," Jessica suggested.

"I'm looking for a guy called Eggman," Tails said.

"What! You know Eggman?" Jessica said taking a step back.

"No, well yes kinda. He's my enemy and I and my friends came from our home planet to stop him," Tails explained.

Jessica relaxed again. "Oh well in that case I could take you right to him, cause I know where his base is. You see after he showed up promised the people that live around here that he would help us greatly if we helped him. So naturally we did but when it came time for him to help us he turned on us and said if anyone attacked him they would die with the family," Jessica said.

"Sounds like Eggman," Tails commented.

"Anyway everyone just went back to normal like nothing happened but now Eggman demands that we pay him for letting us live in our own homes so you could talk to anyone and they would gladly point you in the direction of his base," Jessica said.

"Ok thank you for your help. So which way is town?" Tails asked.

"No need to worry I could just take you there," Jessica said.

"But sis brother said that were not suppose to go near that place," Jesse said.

"Ya well he isn't around and what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Jessica said. "Beside this guy looks pretty strong and he's got friends waiting for him," The kit added.

"Oh good it looks like I get to kill all three of you instead of waiting," A voice said.

"It's Victoria!" Jesse said hiding behind Tails.

"No sense in running Jesse I'm not really going to kill you or your sister just Prower and don't even think about calling your friends in your ship foxy," Victoria said.

"Show yourself," Tails demanded.

"You know you look much cuter in person than on camera, it's too bad I have to kill you if you would have been someone else we could have been friends maybe more," Victoria said as she walked out from behind a tree.

"Too bad for you the feeling is not mutual," Tails said as electricity began to spark around him making Jessica and Jesse jumped.

They both looked at each other in surprise.

"Yes he is like your brother in the fact that he has touched a power stone," Victoria said reading the twins' minds.

"Wait your brother has touched the same stone has me," Tails asked turning to the two.

"Yep same with my brother's friend," Jessica said.

"And how do you know about the stone," Tails asked.

"Because I found one myself before there brother took it from me," Victoria said pointing at the twins behind Tails. "That and I researched it because I wanted its powers," Victoria explained.

"Figures just like Eggman always power hungry," Tails said.

"I wanted its powers for knowledge not power but it was a nice little gift too bad there are only two of them," Victoria said.

"There's only two?" Tails asked.

"Yep it gives the holder a very good gift that is found nowhere else of course it's going to be limited," Victoria said. "And don't worry about any other questions because your not going to need the answers when you're dead," Victoria said before jumping into the air.

Tails quickly rolled to the right to dodge her attack only to be hit by a tree and get slammed into another one.

"I can read all of your movements there's no way you can beat me," Victoria smirked.

Tails then charged his hands with lightning into his hands before he ran at Victoria.

Victoria smirked as Tails ran at her. She simply put up a telekinetic barrier and waited.

Tails ran up to the barrier and slammed both of his hands into the ground at the last second sending lightning through the ground and to her feet catching Victoria off guard.

Victoria was surprised that Tails was able to switch his attacks around to fool her but quickly regained control of her shocked body and began sending rocks at Tails.

Tails charge his entire body with lightning as the rocks came flying toward only for them to ricochet away from him.

"You're pretty good it's hard to tell what you're doing with your mind all scattered," Victoria remarked.

Tails simply smirked before he jumped into the air and began to fly in one spot. "Let's take this into the air," Tails said.

"I don't care where we fight the end result is going to be the same," Victoria said as she chased Tails into the air.

Tails thought about dodging to the left but instead he spun around and shot a blade of lightning at Victoria.

Victoria quickly dodged the incoming attack and then threw a bunch of trees at Tails.

Tails watched as five trees came at him from all directions and flew straight up only to be chased by the incoming trees. All Tails could do right now was dodge the tree until he found an opening and shot another blade of lightning energy at one of the trees.

"That's not going to help you," Victoria said as she summoned another tree from the ground. What she didn't know was Tails had dropped some flying Chu2 bombs while he did his first attack but soon found out when they hit her and exploded causing her to drop the trees.

"Oh but yes it did," Tails replied with a smile.

"No because that was an illusion," Victoria said appearing right behind Tails. She then did a quick spin kick sending Tails into the ground followed up by a wave of telekinetic energy.

"Do you think we should go get brother?" Jesse asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it kids cause by the time he gets here you won't be around for him to save," Victoria said as she landed in front of where Tails hit.

Just then it got really cold around the area and out of nowhere a black hedgehog with blue highlights on his quills and blue chest fur, wearing a black leather jacket, black knuckle less gloves, black leather steel toes and a piercing in his left ear jumped out of the trees with a frozen tree in his hands and swung it over the top at Victoria.

Victoria barely had enough time to put up a barrier to block the attack. "Damn it why do you two always have to show up?" Victoria asked as she jumped away from the hedgehog.

"Because you are messing with the wrong people," A white fox with ice covering his head said walking out from behind a freezing tree. The tip of his tail and ears were black while the rest of his body looked snow white, he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and white gloves but he wasn't wearing any shoes. As the fox walked forward the ground was being frozen with each step.

"Brother you came!" Jessica said running over to him with Jesse right behind her.

"Are you going to run again Victoria?" the hedgehog asked.

"Tch, you don't scare me Shallow," Victoria said taking a small step back.

"Really? Well we'll just have to change that now won't we," Shallow said.

"The only reason you're so cocky is because you're wearing that damn helmet," Victoria seethed.

"Maybe if you wouldn't try to read my mind then I wouldn't," Shallow replied while tapping on his helmet.

"Oh come on can't you just take it off for a couple minutes?" Victoria begged playfully.

"Not even if you paid me," Shallow said jumping into the air.

Victoria quickly jumped to the side so as too not get stomped by the hedgehogs attack and quickly threw a couple of trees into the crater he created.

Shallow shrugged as he swatted the trees away like they were flies. "You know that won't work against me so just give up and go crying to Eggman," Shallow said as he climbed out of the crater.

"Sorry not this…" Victoria began before she felt her feet being frozen.

"I would want to rethink about that," the white fox said as he watched the ice climb up Victoria's body.

Tails watched in amazement as these two took out an opponent he was having a hard time like it was a daily routine.

Shallow then charged at Victoria with his fist drawn back ready to strike.

Victoria quickly brought up another barrier only for it to be smash through by Shallow, sending her flying back into a tree. "Ugh damn you, I'll be back for you Prower so don't go anywhere," Victoria said before teleporting away.

(A little break since I noticed there were no scene changes =^.^=)

* * *

"Prower huh? So is that your first name?" the fox said walking up to Tails.

"No my first name is Miles but my friends call me Tails," Tails replied.

"Nice to meet you my name is Frost and this guy right here is Shallow," Frost said pointing to the hedgehog walking up to them.

Shallow took his helmet off as he reached them and stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you," Shallow said.

Tails shook his hand and afterward rubbed his from the hedgehog's painful grip.

"Oh sorry about that," Shallow said.

"Brother he helped us get away from Victoria," Jessica said.

"Really well thank you I don't know what I would have done if she had caught them," Frost said patting Tails on the back.

"No problem. I have to ask, did you give yourself that name because of your power?" Tails asked.

Frost laughed. "Haha no it is pretty ironic though. No my parents gave me that name because I was born during a snow storm," Frost said.

"He has powers too brother," Jesse said excitedly.

"Cool, so what can you do? I can create and control ice and he has super strength," Frost said.

"I have control over lightning and my friends, Sonic and Knuckles can control water and fire," Tails said.

"Oh there are more of you?" Shallow asked.

"Yeah, there's Sonic the hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Cream the Rabbit, and Amy Rose," Tails named off all of his friends with him.

"Do Cream and Amy have powers to?" Frost asked.

"No just me, Sonic, and Knuckles," Tails replied.

"So where are they?" Jessica asked.

"They're in my ship up there," Tails said pointing to the sky. "I should probably call them," Tails said pulling out his phone.

"This is Tail1 go ahead boss," Tail1 said answering the phone.

"Put Sonic on," Tails said.

"Hey buddy how's it going down there?" Sonic asked picking up the phone.

"Pretty good Sonic I ran into Victoria but I got some help from Frost and his friend Shallow," Tails explained.

"Cool more people fighting Eggman huh?" Sonic replied.

"Yep. Could you put Chu3 on the phone," Tails asked.

"Sure thing bro here ya go," Sonic said before he handed the phone to Chu3.

"Ah Master Tails you're ok," Chu3 said getting on the phone.

"Yeah I'm fine could you bring the ship down and find a place to land?" Tails asked.

"Yes I will find a place to land," Chu3 replied.

"Oh I know a place where you could land the ship," Jessica said.

"This is a pretty big ship are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Yeah it's a huge field with nothing in it you could land there, it's actually not far from our house," Jessica said.

"Ok Where is your house?" Tails asked.

"Just follow us," Frost said before walking into the forest.

"Chu3 follow the signal coming from my phone," Tails said as he followed Frost and the others.

"So how long have you been fighting Eggman?" Shallow asked as they walked.

"Since I was really little," Tails replied.

"Wait, so you've been fighting Eggman your whole life?" Shallow asked incredulously.

"Yeah pretty much, I was found by Sonic when I was just a year and half old and I've been with him ever since," Tails explained.

"Wow so he took care of you?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah until I was able to fend for myself," Tails said.

"So what happen to your parents?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know, I don't really remember anything before Sonic found me," Tails explained.

"We don't have parent's ether," Jesse said sadly.

"What happen to your parents?" Tails asked.

"Some wolf thugs came in and destroyed our house and killed our parents, luckily we were outside but we came home too late. We saw them leave but we couldn't do anything cause we were so little. So we left that planet and came here but they never found they're killers," Frost explained.

"We were both to young to remember too much about it but I miss them," Jessica said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tails said.

"Ah its ok we've had a good life since then even when Eggman showed up," Frost explained.

"So what have you done about Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Nothing really we just stay out of his way unless he tries to hurt or take something from the other towns people," Shallow said.

"There's our house," Jesse said as their house came into view from the distance.

"And the field is just through those trees over there," Jessica said pointing to the right.

"Ok I'll tell Chu3 to land there then," Tails said taking out his phone.

"Have you found the landing location Master Tails?" Chu3 asked picking up the phone.

"Yeah just follow these coordinates and land there," Tails informed the robot.

"Coordinates received we'll be landing shortly," Chu3 replied before hanging up the phone.

"Your house looks pretty nice," Tails commented as they came closer to the house.

It was a two story house with a few windows in front and a porch on the right side. It was painted in a sky blue color and the door was white with an awning over the door. There was a swing set to the left side next in front of a pool which stretched behind the house. On top of house was a chimney which was smoking and the rest of area was surrounded by trees from the forest.

"Yeah it's pretty nice," Frost said.

They all heard a rumbling and looked right to see a big shadow coming down from the sky to land in the nearby field.

"Is that your ship?" Jessica asked at the size of the incoming ship.

"Yep I built it and named it the X-Star Hurricane," Tails said proudly.

"You built that thing?" Frost asked surprised.

"Of course who else would build it?" Tails asked before realizing that they didn't he was a genius with mechanics among many other things.

"That's really impressive considering he can't fix an air conditioner," Shallow said pointing to Frost.

"Yeah at least I can fix the toaster or the TV," Frost retorted.

"You trying to call me stupid?" Shallow said getting in Frost's face.

"You know you kinda remind me of Knuckles," Tails said as he watched the two pushing each other.

"Don't worry they do this all the time it'll end in a couple of minutes," Jessica said.

"Hey Tails where are you?" Sonic yelled as he got out of the ship.

"I'm over here Sonic!" Tails yelled back.

Sonic was there in a flash. "Looks like you're ok. So who are these guys?" Sonic asked pointing a thumb at the four standing next to them.

"The names Frost, this is my friend Shallow, and these two are my little brother and sister Jesse and Jessica. It's nice to meet you Sonic," Frost said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Sonic said as he shook his hand.

"Hey don't just act like nothing happened," Shallow said as he got in front of Frost.

"We have guest you know," Frost said pointing to Sonic.

"So Tails tells us you have special abilities as well," Frost said.

"Yep, ironically I can control water and the ironic part is I can't swim," Sonic said before he summoned a ball of water into his hand.

"Interesting, well I can create and control ice," Frost said as he froze the ball of water in Sonic's hand.

Sonic dropped the ball of ice out of surprise and looked at Frost in shock.

"I did not get my name from my power but it does suit me," Frost said.

"So what can they do?" Sonic asked pointing to the other three.

"I have super strength and they don't have any powers," Shallow said.

Jesse and Jessica looked at each other when he said that.

"Super strength huh? I guess Knuckles won't be the toughest anymore," Sonic said with a smirk.

"Sonic why didn't you wait for me," Amy said as she ran up to him.

"Cause I wanted to meet these guys and you're too slow," Sonic said earning him a smack on the head.

"So are you two dating?" Shallow asked.

"What?! No no no," Sonic quickly said waving his hands in front of him and taking a couple of steps away from Amy.

"Then why does she treat you like that?" Shallow asked confused.

Sonic motioned for Shallow to come closer. "Because she is obsessed with me and wants me to go on a date with her," Sonic whispered in his ear.

"Master Tails, I have turned off the ship except for the shields and power to the lights among other things also," Chu3 said as he reached Tails.

Frost and Shallow went on the defensive as they saw the robot.

"Fear not my friends I'm not a robot born of that filth Eggman. My name is Chu3 and I was built by Master Tails," Chu3 said.

"That's good, my name is Frost and this is Shallow, and my little brother and sister, Jesse and Jessica," Frost said as he relaxed.

"It is nice to meet you all," Chu3 said.

"Hey Tails the four robots told me to tell that they are going to take a break," Cream said as she reached them.

"Ok thanks Cream," Tails replied.

"Ok so I don't know everyone and I'm pretty sure Cream would like to know them as well," Amy said.

"Ok well my name is Frost, this Shallow and my siblings Jesse and Jessica," Frost said.

"My name is Amy and this is Cream," Amy replied.

"It's nice to meet you two," Frost said.

"Same goes here," Shallow followed suit.

"I'm glad we have new friends from a different place and don't mind him he'll warm up to eventually," Jessica said.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well," Cream said with a small bow.

Just then Knuckles walked up to them.

"Jeez Knuckles you really know when to come in don't you?" Amy said slightly annoyed that they would have to introduce themselves again.

"I heard everyone, that's Frost, Shallow, and his siblings Jesse and Jessica, and if they haven't told you already, the names Knuckles," Knuckles said pointing to each person as he named them off.

"So Frost, how come you're not wearing any shoes?" Sonic asked.

"I mostly wear them to run but since I didn't need to I didn't wear them," Frost replied.

"And he's just weird," Shallow added.

Frost glared at him for that comment and just shot a piece of ice at his mouth to shut him up.

"But what if you are walking and you need to go through mud or a really rocky area and your feet get dirty?" Amy asked.

Shallow was still struggling to get the ice off of his face.

"Well every time I walk I can produce ice at the bottom of my feet so I wont be walking in the dirt and I can walk over any water or liquid substance so it keeps my feet constantly clean," Frost explained as Shallow continued to struggle with the ice.

"So is he going to be able to get that off?" Sonic asked pointing to Shallow.

"When I let him," Frost said before freezing Shallows hands together.

"MMMMMMmmmMMM MMMMmmmMMMhhh mmmhhhh!" Shallow tried shouting only to be muffled by the ice covering his mouth.

Meanwhile Jesse and Jessica were laughing at the whole ordeal.

"So would you like to come inside?" Frost asked.

"Yeah it's gettin kinda dark out," Jessica agreed.

"That's weird, when we left it was morning," Amy said.

"I kind of figured there would be a time difference," Tails said.

"It's almost time for you two to go to bed," Frost said turning to his siblings.

"But they just got here can't we stay up for a little while longer?" Jessica whined.

"You still have school and even though they showed up to help us, that don't mean you get to stay up longer," Frost lectured.

"Not even ten more minutes?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe I'll think about it," Frost said giving in.

"Mmmmhhhhhpppppmmmmmm," Shallow tried talking again.

"Oh yeah sorry," Frost said pulling the ice off of the black hedgehog.

"What the hell is wrong with you I was just a joke," Shallow tried to explain.

"Didn't seem like it to me," Frost said turning away with a smirk.

"So Frost I heard you like to fly," Shallow said.

"Actually that would be kinda nice…hey wait a sec…" Frost tried to say before Shallow grabbed him and launched him into the air.

Sonic whistled as everyone watched Frost fly out of sight. "Is he going to be ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah my brother almost always falls for that trick he'll be fine. So do you want to come in?" Jesse asked.

"Sure I guess we could come in for a bit," Tails said.

They all then followed Jesse and Jessica into the house and sat down in the living room besides Knuckles who leaned against the wall.

* * *

In the air with Frost,

"I really need to stop falling for that, I feel stupid every time I do," Frost said to himself as he reached the top of his flight before he began to fall down again.

Frost put out his hands and began to shot ice out of them to slow down his decent. He then used his ice to stop in the air and made an ice snowboard and a pathway the led to the ground and jumped on it and began to snowboard down.

* * *

With Oblivion,

Oblivion was still intent on getting his revenge even without Xemnas orders so that is what brought him to this place.

"Today you die Prower," Oblivion said to himself as he walked closer to Tails' house.

As he walked closer he set off an alarm which caused a bunch of robots to come out of the ground and house and aim at the dark wolf.

"Pathetic, you think these little robots can stop me?" Oblivion asked before he shot dark balls of energy at each of them, destroying them.

He then shot a large dark ball at the house and it went right through the shield and destroyed the front door and went through and out the back of the house.

"Come out Prower or I'll turn your house to rubble!" Oblivion shouted into the house.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," A voice said from behind.

"Who dares threaten me?" Oblivion said turning around. "A human? Don't make me laugh go back to whatever it is that you were doing and leave me be," Oblivion said just pushing him off.

Oblivion then turned back around before he was kicked in the side of the head and sent a couple yards away.

"I said to back off," the unknown stranger said.

"Who are you and what does Prower have anything to with you?" Oblivion asked.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. I'm here because I promised Tails that I would watch his house incase anything happens and I intend to keep the rest of it in tack," the stranger explained.

"Good I like it when I don't have to spend time remembering the people I kill. You may have been able to kick me but you are not going to hit me again," Oblivion warned.

"What if I do?" The stranger taunted.

"Just you won't," Oblivion said before disappearing.

The stranger barely jumped out of the way when Oblivion went to punch him in the head.

"Your pretty good human but that won't help you for long," Oblivion said.

"You know I think I'll tell you my name. My name is Mike and I work at that train station over there," Mike said pointing a thumb behind him.

"Regardless of your occupation in this world it won't save you. You should have stayed at your post then you could have lived to go to Prower's funeral," Oblivion said powering dark energy into his hands.

Mike prepared himself for the next attack when Oblivion then shot a large amount of energy balls to surround Mike and prevent him from escaping. Mike just smirked and jumped high into the air away from the attack and dove right for Oblivion.

Oblivion watched in surprise as a human dodged his attack and was now headed straight for him and an incredible speed. Oblivion put out his hands and shot another blast only for Mike to kick it away and continued to spin and slam right into the dark wolf smashing him to the ground.

"You shouldn't underestimate me it could lead to bad things," Mike said with a smirk.

"How are you able to move like that, humans should not be able move that fast," Oblivion said in disbelief.

"A couple years ago a train derailed and crashed into the station, I wasn't paying attention cause I was wearing my head phones cause it was just another boring day. Well worst came to worst and the train hit me destroying my legs and arms and the left half of my torso and a part of my head. I though I was going to die because I have never seen anyone live through something like that," Mike began to explain.

"The next thing I know I'm being carried away but I don't here any sirens and I passed out. When I woke up a month later I felt fine, like I could fight twenty people and not get tired and that's when I saw Tails working on something in his lab. I asked him what happen and he told me that he found me clinging to life and brought me to his house and used machines to put me back together and saved my life," Mike continued his explanation.

"I couldn't believe he just happened to be walking by that day but I'm always great full to him and I have never forgotten it that's why I can't allow you to destroy his house," Mike said finishing his explanation.

"So you're a cyborg, such a touching story but as I said before it won't help you now I know what I'm dealing with so this will be over quickly," Oblivion said before disappearing again.

Mike jumped out of the way of what he thought was his attack but it was just a decoy and he was elbowed in the side of the head causing him to skip across the ground until he dug his hands into the ground to stop himself.

"Damn, gotta watch out for that," Mike said to himself before he got up and ran at oblivion. He then let out a bunch of little chu2 bombs and they began to scatter around and head for Oblivion while he jumped into the air his fist drawn back.

"Such a foolish attack," Oblivion said as he jumped back and away from Mike's attack.

"Who said I was doing that?" Mike said before he punched Oblivion to the ground and jumped away. Right when he jumped away his chu2 bombs reached Oblivion and exploded causing a big explosion. Mike then took this opportunity and ran at Oblivion before he did a hand spring and grabbed his leg and picked him to slam him into the ground. He then picked him up again and drop kicked him a few yards away.

Oblivion then got up and ran at Mike at high speeds before his disappeared right in front of him and threw a punch at him. Mike barely dodged it and jumped away.

"You know you keep saying you're going to kill me but it looks like you're having a hard time," Mike taunted.

"I would look at you're self before you go making false statements," Oblivion said with a smirk.

Mike looked down at his legs and noticed that there were these to black spots glowing. He then heard Oblivion snap and the black spots on his legs exploded causing him to fly into the air before his legs were destroyed.

"I can see Prower is not around but you were pretty good human. I have to admit that I was surprised that you were able to do what you did but it was not good enough to beat me," Oblivion said before turning back to the house.

'Damn I can't move my arms anymore I guess this is it then. Sorry Tails I tried to stop but he's too powerful I hope you have better luck. Maybe he'll let me live but I doubt it all I could do was slow him down' Mike thought to himself as he watched Oblivion charge a huge dark orb and sent it at the house destroying it.

Oblivion then disappeared into a dark void leaving Mike to lay there.

"Well this is just great now I'm going to get fired because I can't get back to work," Mike complained before he heard sirens.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Yay and were done... with this chapter anyway. Well the new characters I introduced such as the Tail Team, Frost, Shallow, and Jesse and Jessica are mine as well I didn't want to give away anything so there you go. So did you notice the surprise with the train station guy? As always (Victoria: He says this a lot) leave a review and tell me if you want to see Victoria again cause she likes making obvious statments.**

**Victoria: Hey wait a sec I was just saying that you say that a lot.**

**Kitsune-SuperFox: I know what you said but it's what you thought is why I said that 0_o But really leave a review please =^.^= Also if you notice anything weird about the chapter let me know the doc maneger was acting kinda weird.**


	11. One Year Anniversary!

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Yay it's my one year anniversary for my fic! I just realized this not even a week ago and it's on the Fourth of July XD Anyway I just had to do something special for all those who read my fic and so hear it is. It is a quiz in which each character will ask a question, some characters will get to ask more questions than others as they appear more in the fic. Each character will most likely ask you a question about his or her time in the fic and each answer you can research through the chapter to find (I made sure they were all there). Try if you get all of the answers right you will get a cookie or if you so please a small spoiler of your choice and be sure to send me your answer in a review so have fun and good luck!**

**Disclaimer: (Yes even in my one year anniversary I have to put this lol) I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters, Sonic and all Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team.**

**Claiming: I do own Tanic & Tanis, Oblivion, Shallow, Frost, Chu3, Shackles, Creamy, Xemnas, Jesse, Jessica, Mike, The Tail Team, Victoria, and the story line.**

* * *

**One Year Anniversary**

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Ok welcome to my One Year Anniversary Quiz! (Lots of confety and balloons) We have all of your favorite characters here from Shadow to our recent addition Frost ready to ask you questions about their life in the fanfic Super Sonic Trio. Now be sure you behave for this quiz and no fighting until we get back to the story.**

**I recive a bunch of grunts and nods from the characters.**

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Just remember that you are allowed to research all of the answers to their questions throughout the fic and there with be a break every ten questions incase you get tired of looking. Now without further adu lets get on with the quiz starting with the twin robots Tanic & Tanis!**

**Question 1- Tanic & Tanis: What did Eggman say caused us to become twins?**

**Question 2- Tails: In order what were all of the traps that I had to get past to get to the Stone of Power?**

**Question 3- Eggman: When did I call Shackles, Tanic & Tanis, and Creamy my S.E series robots and what does it stand for?**

**Question 4- Cream: In the first chapter what was the movie that Tails and me watched?**

**Question 5- Sonic: What chapter did I first go Dark Sonic in?**

**Question 6- Amy: Who can remember how many bags I wanted to bring to the new planet?**

**Question 7- Knuckles: What was the first strange thing that happened to me after I touched the Stone of Power?**

**Question 8- Creamy: When Eggman first introduced me what color was I?**

**Question 9- Shackles: Who did I first fight when Eggman returned from his rest?**

**Question 10- Tails: What did I call the shields that where installed on the X-Star Hurricane?**

* * *

**Question 11- Chu3: What was the name of the man who owned the mechanics shop that Miss Cream and I visited?**

**Question 12- Chris Thorndyke: What type of movie was I staring in along with my mom?**

**Question 13- Tails: What were the names of the four robots I built to help us pilot the X-Star Hurricane and what were each of them in charge of?**

**Question 14- Xemnas: What chapter did I order Oblivion to bring Shadow to me?**

**Question 15- Oblivion: What happen to me in the fight between me and Shadow?**

**Question 16- Shadow: How many Chaos Emeralds did I absorb in the fight between me and Oblivion?**

**Question 17- Chu3: Who was it that Master Tails asked to watch his house while we were away?**

**Question 18- Eggman: What chapter did I send Shackles, Creamy, and Tanic & Tanis to go fight my enemies in?**

**Question 19- Shackles: Who did Doctor Eggman model me after?**

**Question 20- Creamy: What things do I have in common with Cream and Amy?**

* * *

**Question 21- Frost: Who did I and Shallow first rescue?**

**Question 22- Jessica: What did Tails first ask me when we ran into each other?**

**Question 23- Knuckles: When did I first use my new powers?**

**Question 24- Shadow: In what chapter did I first use Chaos Blast?**

**Question 25- Shackles: When Doctor Eggman sent us to fight his enemies again who did I fight against?**

**Question 26- Shallow: What did I use to first attack Victoria when we saved Tails and the twins?**

**Question 27- Jesse: Who did I hide behind when Victoria attacked us after me and my sister ran into Tails?**

**Question 28- Sonic: How long did it take for us to reach the new planet?**

**Question 29- Tanic & Tanis: How did we defeat Shackles and Creamy in Eggman's training room?**

**Question 30- Eggman: what did I do after I watched Tails defeat Tanic & Tanis?**

* * *

**Question 31- Cream: What happen between me and Tails down in his lab in chapter 8?**

**Question 32- Amy: Who helped me in defeating Creamy in our first fight?**

**Question 33- Victoria: Who was I going to kill before I was attacked in chapter 7?**

**Question 34- Oblivion: What type of necklace am I wearing in the fic?**

**Question 35- Xemnas: What did I promise Shadow if he would work for me?**

**Question 36- Frost: What happened to my parents?**

**Question 37- Shallow: What did Frost do to shut me up when I was making fun of him?**

**Question 38- Jesse: Is my fur pattern the same as my twin sister's?**

**Question 39- Jessica: What color are my eyes and are they the same color as my twin brother's?**

**Question 40- Victoria: What did I call Oblivion when he came to give me orders near Eggman's base?**

* * *

**Question 41- Mike: How many limbs did Tails repair when he saved my life?**

**Question 42- Vector: how did I help Tails get to the new planet?**

**Question 43- Espio: What type of liquid did I most drink in the fic?**

**Question 44- Charmy: who went to greet Cream and Chu3 when they came to pick up something from us?**

**Question 45- Topaz: What time did I go to Tails' house to request his assistance and what chapter was it?**

**Question 46- Jesse: In chapter seven what would I want to do most if Tails invited me to his house?**

**Question 47- Chu3: What do I hate the most?**

**Question 48- Tanic & Tanis: Which one of us is the original robot Eggman built?**

**Question 49- Cream: What did I do to get stronger so I could help my friends?**

**Question 50- Sonic: What was the most exciting thing to me about my powers?**

* * *

**Question 51- Amy: Where were Cream and I during the fight between Shadow and Oblivion?**

**Question 52- Knuckles: Out of Sonic, Tails, and I which one of us was separated when we were fighting Oblivion over the ocean?**

**Question 53- Creamy: What special power did I use in my fight against Tanic & Tanis?**

**Question 54- Xemnas: Where is my lair in which I reside?**

**Question 55- Oblivion: What was the first name I had before it was changed to Oblivion? And I don't mean Victor.**

**Question 56- Shadow: What did I give to Tails after I defeated Oblivion?**

**Question 57- Victoria: How are Frost and Shallow able to avoid my mind reading ability?**

**Question 58- Frost: How did I get down from the sky after Shallow threw me into the air?**

**Question 59- Shallow: What did I say and what was I talking about to cause Frost to freeze my hands together and my mouth shut?**

**Question 60- Jesse: Who was the first to offer Tails a landing site for his ship?**

* * *

**Question 61- Jessica: What did I say I was going to do for Tails instead of giving him information on Eggman?**

**Question 62- Rouge: What did I want from Amy in exchange for the Chaos Emerald I had?**

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Alright how did everybody do? I hope that they weren't fighting while I was away but I have a final bonus question for you to answer. **

**Bonus Question 1- The Auther: In my fic there was a time that I said something when someone got punched, I want you to tell me what chapter it was in, what paragraph and who punched who? Now you don't have to answer this question but if you do and you get it right I will give you an additional spoiler if you choose so. Also I would like any who should answer this question to send me a PM instead of in a review but I would still like you to put the other answers in a review.**

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Yay and we're done I hope you enjoyed the quiz and it wasn't too hard but not easy either. As I said before please sumbit your answer's but reviewing or if you would rather do it another way PM me with the answers and I will give you your reward (If you are right of course).**


	12. Dark Clouds Begin to Form

****

Kitsune-SuperFox: Alright I got another chapter for everyone to read. How did you like my One Year Quiz? Sadly I didn't get many reviews on that but I'm hoping to still get some. This Chapter has a lot of things going on including a few new additions that you will see so please enjoy and remember to review =^.^=

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters, all Sonic or Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team.**

**Claimer: I do own Chu3, Mike, Tanic & Tanis, Shackles, Creamy, Oblivion, Victoria, Xemnas, The Tail Team, Frost, Shallow, and Jesse & Jessica. Also any Inventions like the C.T.H. and a new one coming up belong to me as well as the story line.**

* * *

**Super Sonic Trio**

**Chapter Ten: Dark Clouds Begin to Form**

Tails awoke in the middle of the night a decided to get something to drink when he noticed someone outside. He walked over to the window to see Frost sitting out side in front of a couple of ice sculptures.

"He does this sometimes," Shallow said sitting down next to the startled fox.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked confused.

"It may look like he's happy all the time but he never really got over his parents death. Jesse and Jessica were too young to really remember them but Frost was 13 when they were killed," Shallow explained.

"How long has it been since then?" Tails asked as they continued to watch Frost out side make more sculptures.

"Almost seven years now," Shallow replied.

"What about you're parents?" Tails asked.

There was a short pause. "I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember, I can't imagine what's it's like to find your parents dead," Shallow said.

"He looks so happy though," Tails said.

"He is, but losing them gets to him too much sometimes and he can't sleep but he keeps a happy face for his brother, sister, and his friends," Shallow continued. "You two are kind of alike," Shallow stated.

"Not really, I would say I'm more like Jesse and Jessica. I never knew my parents except in the books and pictures I had. Sonic says I've been an orphan since I was two so I couldn't really know them kinda like the twins," Tails explained. "It's better for them though," Tails said.

"What do you mean?" Shallow asked.

"They have each other and I grew up with no one until I met Sonic," Tails explained. "When my parents disappeared I had no older brother or sister to look after me," Tails continued.

"I can't say I know how that is either cause I had the other orphans to play with. But we each have no parents so that's one thing in common just different ways of growing up," Shallow concluded.

"So is that the only reason he goes out there?" Tails asked.

"No. He goes out there to watch out for Victoria or any other of Eggman's people, he doesn't want to lose his only other family left. He was a lot more worried than he let on when you saved the twins," Shallow said.

"I'm glad I could help, Eggman seems to be getting more and more dangerous as the years go by and he's still trying to create his 'Eggman Empire'," Tails said.

"Yeah. Well we should probably get back to sleep so I'll see you in the morning," Shallow said before walking back to his room.

Outside with Frost,

A tear ran down Frost's cheek before it froze and fell onto the ground as he stared at his sculptures of his parents before he knocked them onto the ground and continued his watch over the house.

__________

The next morning Cream woke up to find the living room empty. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:18 before she heard noise coming from outside and went to investigate and found everyone sitting around a small fire.

"Hey Cream, they're just comparing their powers," Amy said pointing to the small flame as it was put out by a ball of water.

"Yeah but I can't participate," Shallow mumbled.

"It's only because you don't have any powers you can use with physical contact," Frost said.

"Ok so if Knuckles uses fire Sonic could put it out with water then I could freeze it but then Knuckles could melt the ice and then Sonic could use the melted water to put out the fire again but then I could just freeze it again so were equal I guess," Frost tried explaining.

"But what about Tails?" Shallow asked.

"I don't know what I could get rid of, ice is water which is weak against lightning because it kills anything in water but lightning could create fire if it were to strike a dried tree or something so I guess we could all cancel each other out then," Tails explained.

"Ok so I could beat Frost, Sonic could beat me, and you two can beat Sonic? But then who beats Tails?" Knuckles asked trying to stay in thought with them.

"Well this doesn't mean we could beat each other but it could mean it would be easier if we were to try so it would depend on our abilities with our powers," Tails concluded.

"Well then we should test that out then to see who is better," Knuckles said.

"Well we all know I would win because there is nothing that could stop me anyway," Shallow stated proudly.

"Already forgetting yesterday are we?" Frost said freezing Shallow's mouth shut again.

"But really who would win in a fight between us?" Knuckles persisted.

"We won't have to find out Knucklehead so calm down," Sonic said.

"Actually I'm kind of curious as to see who could win between us," Frost said.

"I don't know who could really win, cause you two have had your powers longer but we have elements that could beat yours, also there's the fact that who has been in combat longer that the other which would determine who could last longer against the other which would be a cool thing to test and get data on but…" Tails began to rant.

"Whoa buddy slow that brain train down," Sonic said unable to keep up with Tails' train of thought.

"Sorry I was just thinking that we could fight each other as a test to see who could help who the most in a fight against Eggman or Oblivion," Tails explained.

"Wait who is Oblivion?" Frost asked.

"You haven't run into him yet?" Sonic asked.

"Nope never heard of him," Frost said.

"Mmmmmpppphhhhhmmm," Shallow tried to talk while struggling to get the ice off of his face.

"Oh right, sorry," Frost said taking the ice off.

"So who is this Oblivion person anyway?" Shallow asked.

"He's a wolf brought back to life to serve his master and he's part of the reason I have no family around," Tails said getting irritated.

"What do you mean he's the reason that you don't have a family?" Frost said.

Lightning began to crackle around Tails. "When he was alive and helped his family attack and kill most of my family until there was only a few of them left and now he wants to kill me because he still holds a grudge against my family for what happen," Tails explained as more lightning began to course out of his body shocking a couple of people.

"Calm down Tails you're staring to shock people literally," Cream said.

"Sorry it's just not fair that I don't have anyone to call family that is actually related to me," Tails said as he calmed down.

"So do you think we could do the test now?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah lets go to the ship, I have a place that we can spar in," Tails said.

"Great lets get going then," Shallow said standing up.

Everybody then got up and began walking toward the ship.

"So where are the twins?" Cream asked Amy.

"They already went to school," Amy informed the rabbit.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the ship and when they reached it the Tail Team showed up.

"So boss what are we going to do today?" Tails1 asked.

"We're going to be doing some sparing matches so get the training room ready please," Tails asked.

"You got it boss," Tail1 said before all four of them went to get things ready.

They soon followed the four little robots down a few hallways before they came into a room similar to Tails' training room at his house except smaller.

"This is pretty cool Tails," Frost said as he studied the room.

"Yeah I figured we would need it to keep our skills up but I didn't think we would use it to practice with elemental powers," Tails admitted.

"Will this room be able to handle all of our powers?" Shallow asked.

"Of course. Even though I didn't intentionally design this room to support our powers it could withstand a lot more that what we could do," Tails explained.

"What if I were to punch the floor or the wall?" Shallow asked.

"I'm sure it would fine, plus if you really do damage any of the walls or the floor then I could just fix it anyway," Tails explained.

"Alright so who goes first?" Knuckles asked getting pumped.

"Well since there are five of us that means we could have ten matches," Tails deducted.

"Ten matches huh?" Sonic said.

"What you afraid you're not going to make it speedy?" Knuckles taunted while he stretched.

"Oh I'm going to make it flames for brains, I'm just worried about you," Sonic retorted as he began to stretch as well.

"So how come we need that many?" Frost asked Tails as they watched Sonic and Knuckles try out do each other.

"Well there are five of us right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Frost agreed.

"Well we each need to see who can help the other out the best in combat so we each have to fight each other once. For instance since we need to find out which of us is the best partner for you, you would have to fight all four of us once as goes for everybody else," Tails explained.

"Ok, so I would fight you then Sonic, then Knuckles, and then Shallow and then I would be done?" Frost asked.

"Yep, then I would fight Sonic, Knuckles and then Shallow and so further until everybody is done," Tails said.

"Well if we're trying to figure out which partner is best for us there's going to be one left out since there is only five of us," Frost pointed out.

"I know, if this works out the way I want it to then the last person should be fine on there own," Tails concluded.

"Alright so who goes first?" Shallow asked.

"We are going to pull a colored block out of this box," Tails said as Tail1 brought a little box to him. "Each block is colored differently corresponding to our element. So Sonic's would be blue, Knuckles is red, I'm yellow, Frost is white, and Shallow is black," Tails explained.

"Alright well I'll pick first then," Shallow said before he grabbed a block out of the box. It was yellow but it had the number two on it. "What's the number for?" Shallow asked.

"That means you're going to fight Knuckles in the third match," Tails explained.

Everyone else then picked a block with Sonic getting white with a three on it, Knuckles getting white with a one on it, and Tails getting red with a four on it, and Frost black with a five on it.

"Ok so it's Knuckles and Frost first, then Shallow and me, then Sonic and Frost, and then me and Knuckles, and then Frost and Shallow After that we will pick another block and go again," Tails went through the order.

"Alright let's do this," Knuckles said before he walked over to the middle of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere near Station Square,

"I thought you said they were supposed to right here," Creamy complained.

"That's what Doctor Eggman said there were right he…" Shackles began before he saw the destroyed body's of his brothers.

"Oh… there they are," Creamy said quietly.

They walked over to the two lying on the ground and began to pick them up. Unknown to them they were being watched by a mysterious figure.

"How could they lose so quickly? I mean if they lost we have no chance," Creamy said as they picked up the rest of their fallen brothers.

"Eggman says they have new powers and that's what destroyed them," Shackles said as they began to walk back to their ship.

They walked back in silence unknown to the fact they were being followed until they reached their ship and went inside with the dark figure slipping in behind them.

"Alright well let's get back so they can be repaired," Shackles said as he started up the ship and took off back to the base.

* * *

Unknown Area,

"Ah Oblivion there you are," Xemnas said as Oblivion appeared in the room.

"What do you require of me master?" Oblivion said walking towards M.

"I have enlisted some help to get rid of Frost and his friends, I want you to meet this person near Eggman's base and inform Victoria as well," Xemnas explained.

"Anything else master?" Oblivion asked.

"Yes summon the hedgehog it's time he does what is needed of him," Xemnas ordered.

"Of course," Oblivion said before he disappeared into a black void.

* * *

­With Shadow,

"What do you want wolf?" Shadow said as Oblivion appeared.

"You better watch who you are talking to, if it weren't for the master's interest in you I would have killed you long ago," Oblivion seethed.

"Are you going to answer me?" Shadow simply asked.

"Why you… the master wishes to see you," Oblivion said before leaving.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted before using chaos control.

* * *

Outside Eggman's base,

Oblivion sat outside Eggman's base waiting for Victoria when the wolf in questioned landed next to him.

"How are you doing?" Victoria asked.

"This isn't a visit, we are here to give orders to a new friend," Oblivion explained.

"Ok fine then so when does this 'friend' show up then?" Victoria asked irritated.

"Right now," Oblivion said pointing up toward the sky as a ship past over head.

As they looked up they saw a figure fall out of the plane and landed next to them.

"So you two work for Xemnas?" The person said.

"Yes we do now are you aware of what you are to do?" Oblivion asked.

"Yes and the deal is still good right?" The person said.

"Of course so long as you hold your end of the bargain," Oblivion said.

"Introductions then?" The person asked.

"Don't need to hear what I already know so my name is Victoria and this is Oblivion," Victoria said.

"So we are going to be working together then?" The person asked.

"I guess so not that I need it," Victoria said.

"Not according to your master," the person sneered.

"Don't mess with me fool or I'll make you think that you are a little boy who has gone through the worst things imaginable in one week and have think you have gone mentally insane the next day begging for death," Victoria said as she began choking the person's neck with her energy.

"Victoria that's enough!" Oblivion ordered causing Victoria to let go.

"Come on Vic I don't want to work with this stuck up bitch," Victoria complained.

"Be it you do or not you have to regardless or it will be your head and I would hate to see that happen," Oblivion said patting her on the back.

"So if I kill her is the deal off then?" The person asked as the ground began to shake.

"If you kill her I will see to it that you are given the worst death I can think of," Oblivion warned.

Dark energy began to form around the new person causing the ground to stop shaking.

"Now you two will work together and get rid of Frost and his friends," Oblivion ordered.

"Which reminds me how did killing Prower go?" Victoria asked even though she knew he didn't find him.

"I didn't find him but I did destroy his house and a dear friend of his so that's a start. But if you find him leave him to me," Oblivion requested.

"Sure thing I'll even bring him to you," Victoria said.

"Ok well I have to going now so be sure to take care of yourself," Oblivion said before giving Victoria a huge and disappearing into a black void.

"So are you guys dating or something?" The person asked.

"It's none of your business now mind yourself and go do what you were told to do," Victoria said before going back into Eggman's base.

Inside Eggman was waiting for her.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing," Victoria said as she walked by.

* * *

Unknown Area,

"What do you want Xemnas?" Shadow asked as he walked up to M.

"I need you to collect all of the Chaos Emeralds," Xemnas said.

"What for?" Shadow asked.

"They are needed for my plans," Xemnas said.

"When are you going to give me what I want?" Shadow demanded.

"Do this for me and I will fulfill your wish," Xemnas said.

"If I do this and you don't bring her back you're going to wish you never knew me," Shadow said before using chaos control.

"When are you going to draw the line to his arrogance?" Oblivion asked.

"When the time is right. Did you meet our new friend?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes and I gave the orders as you said," Oblivion said.

"Good now I want you to prepare the portal and begin to awaken it so my plans can continue," Xemnas explained.

"Yes master," Oblivion said before leaving again.

* * *

X-Star Hurricane,

Knuckles slid back as he blocked a powerful ice kick from Frost and quickly melted the ice that began to form on his arm. He then covered himself in flames and began to charge at Frost who was covered in ice.

Frost watched as Knuckles ran at him with his fist drawn back and waited for Knuckles to punch him but was caught by surprise when Knuckles shot a fist sized fire at him. He quickly jumped out of the way only to get punched in the chest and sent into the wall.

Knuckles continued his assault by firing a bunch of fire balls at Frost who narrowly dodged them after catching his breath. Knuckles then created a huge amount of fire which took up half the room and sent it all at Frost at once.

Frost watched as the giant wall of flames came at him and smirked. He then created a thick wall of ice and surrounded himself with more to protect him from the fire that was right in front of him.

The wall of fire hit the wall of ice hard causing either to go out or melt which created a bunch of steam to go every where. Knuckles tried to see through the thick steam but could barely see in front of him when he was hit in the back of the head by Frost's kick.

Frost then jumped in front of the confused echidna taking advantage of him not being able to see and smiled to himself as he watched the flames flicker around Knuckles giving away his position. He then created a large club and swung it like a baseball bat at the confused echidna.

Knuckles began swinging his arms and legs around in order to keep away his target only to be smashed into the wall by a giant ice club. Knuckles quickly got up to fight again only to be hit again into the opposite wall. Knuckles stayed on the ground trying to listen for foot steps but could not here any.

Frost smile again as he watched Knuckles listen for foot steps he wasn't going to hear as Frost walked on an ice platform he created. He quickly reached the echidna and swung down on him smashing him into the ground.

Inside the control room everyone tried to look through the steam to see who was winning.

"Can you see what's going on?" Amy asked.

"No all I can see is a flame getting hit around," Sonic said.

"You know Knuckles isn't going to win," Shallow said.

"Why do you say that?" Cream asked.

"He's right Cream. Right now Frost can hide in the steam as if it were apart of him and Knuckles is a bright flame that can easily be followed not to mention Frost could create an ice path that doesn't touch the ground so his foot steps don't give away where he is coming from.

"So can't you get rid of the steam so we can see?" Amy asked.

"I'm not going to mess with their fight, Knuckles has to do this himself and if get rid of the steam then that would be in Knuckles' favor," Tails explained.

Knuckles quickly jumped away from where he was laying only to be hit again by the club and sent into the wall. He then tried to sense where Frost was coming from and used his connection to the Master Emerald to find his life force. He felt the five life sources inside the control room and one right next to him.

Frost swung his club again only to have it blocked and melted before he was punch in the gut sending him skidding across the ground. 'Damn how did he know where I was?' Frost thought to himself as he made another club.

"No matter how hard you try to be quiet or use this steam against me I will find you," Knuckles said as he began to charge straight at Frost. 'With me following your life force there's no way you can stay away from me' Knuckles thought as he dodged Frost's club and kicked it into his face.

'What the hell, how does he know where I'm at?' Frost said as he held his face, he felt a little bit of blood coming out of his nose and frozen it shut so he didn't lose any. 'I have to end this quickly,' He thought as he dodged another attack from Knuckles.

Knuckles smirked as he continued his assault on Frost and let a wave of fire shot at him smashing the fox into the wall. He then ran up to him and threw a punch at Frost only to hit the wall.

"Looks like Knuckles is using the Master Emerald's power to fight him now," Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Shallow asked. "He can't use other objects to help him win," he continued.

"He's the guardian of the Master Emerald so he is able to sense the life force of others just like the Master Emerald, it's not cheating," Tails explained.

"Is that ice forming on the window?" Cream asked.

Shallow smirked. "It's all over now, I have never gotten away from this," Shallow said.

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"Just watch you'll see," Shallow said.

Frost dodged another attack as he began to freeze the room and form a giant block of ice the covered the entire ceiling.

"Freezing the floor won't help you," Knuckles said as he took another swipe at Frost only to miss.

Frost smirk as he finished the giant block of ice and got under the hole he made to be safe. "Well maybe this will," Frost said before he shot the block of ice onto the floor crushing Knuckles underneath.

"What's that a giant block of ice?" Sonic asked.

Shallow nodded.

"He's supposed to beat Knuckles not kill him," Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy Knuckles isn't dead," Sonic said.

Frost stood there waiting to see if his plan worked only to see his ice beginning to melt. The room began to fill up with more steam as Knuckles evaporated all of the water from the ice.

Knuckles then used a tremendous amount of fire to melt the rest of the ice and evaporate the water only to be smacked by another club from Frost and smash into the wall passing out on impact.

Frost watched as Knuckles' fire went out and staggered back to the window where the control room was. "Hey guys I won he passed out," Frost said as he knocked on the window.

Tails then turned on the vents and sucked out all of the steam, they all then saw Knuckles laying on the other side of the room unconscious and Frost standing right there with a club in his hands.

"Alright Frost you kicked his butt," Shallow said patting the ice fox on the back as he walked into the control room.

"No he had me going, it was pretty close," Frost said before he sat down.

"Yeah Knuckles is a pretty tough guy," Sonic added.

"So who's next?" Shallow asked.

"Me and you," Tails said.

Knuckles was carried in by a couple of little robots before Tails and Shallow started to walk out of the room.

"Good luck Tails," Frost said before Tails and Shallow walked out into the training room.

"So when do we start?" Shallow asked as they walked to the middle of the room.

"When ever you want to," Tails replied.

When they both go to the middle of the room Tails got into a fighting stance and waited for Shallow to make a move.

Shallow watched as Tails eyed him carefully 'I'm sure he has a plan to get around my strength but I think I could beat him anyway' Shallow thought to himself. Shallow then punched the ground causing Tails to go off balance and then quickly jumped and threw a punch at him only to hit nothing but the ground.

Tails smirked as he appeared right behind Shallow a delivered a lightning charged kick sending Shallow a couple feet before he picked himself up.

"Did you see that?" Cream asked.

"I didn't even see him move and then he was right behind Shallow in a second," Amy stated.

Knuckles woke up to see the fight continue. "You know he could even be faster than you now Sonic," Knuckles teased the hedgehog.

'His speed is incredible there's no doubt that he is faster than Sonic. Nothing is faster than the speed of light,' Frost thought to himself as he watched Tails move around Shallow with ease.

Shallow was getting irritated that he couldn't land a hit on the speedy fox. He then charged at Tails again only this time he did a full swing around him with his foot and hit something. But when he looked he saw Tails behind a barrier of lightning struggling to keep his footing before he was knocked back.

"Just so you know barriers, no matter what type they are won't work on me," Shallow said before he charged toward Tails again.

Tails then began to run around Shallow and increased his speed causing him to blur out to nearly invisible to everyone except Sonic.

"Sonic what's he doing?" Frost asked unable to see him.

"Just watch, Tails made this move a while back but I think he's doing something different.

Outside a tornado began to form around Shallow until it took up half the room with him in the middle. Shallow tried to run out of the tornado but when he got to the edge and tried to run through he was shocked and got sent back to the middle.

Meanwhile Tails jumped out of the tornado and swung his tails a couple times splitting the tornado into eight mini versions and they began to pick up speed causing the room to begin to shake. He then jumped into the middle of the tornados to find Shallow just standing there.

"You know just cause these tornados are here doesn't mean I can't get out," Shallow pointed out.

"I know that but it does help me out," Tails said before he disappeared.

Shallow then threw a kick behind him and hit Tails' lightning barrier before he punched the barrier again and caused Tails to fly back and hit the wall of tornados. He then jumped into the air and did a flip kick causing a crate where the tornados were making the tornados disrupt and explode causing lightning to fly everywhere.

Tails watched as Shallow took the lightning hits and kept on running trying to hit the fox when Shallow stomped on the ground causing Tails to fall over. He didn't have enough time to move out of the way as Shallow kicked him hard in the gut sending him speeding into the wall and cough up some blood.

Shallow watched as Tails fell toward and ran up to him before he grabbed a hold of the fox and began to swing him around. After a couple rotations he let go sending Tails flying into the other wall causing the fox to fall limp onto the ground.

"Looks like Shallow won," Frost said.

Shallow began to walk to the control room when he was kicked in the side of the head by a lightning powered foot from Tails. Shallow skidded to a halt and looked up to see Tails in a fighting stance but his head was limp.

"What the hell is going on I knocked you out?" Shallow said.

The unconscious Tails didn't reply and instead his body began to crackle with lightning before he unleashed a loud thunder clap causing the glass to the control room to break and every one to cover their ears.

"Master Tails designed a new machine so that in battle if he were to be knocked unconscious the mechanics in his shoes and gloves would activate so he could continue to fight or get away from his attacker," Chu3 explained.

"Isn't that cheating?" Amy asked.

"Using your brain for fighting is not cheating Miss Rose," Chu3 replied.

"Well I have to give him credit he is much smarter than I thought that's for sure," Frost said. "I mean I knew he built this but now something like that? I don't understand how Eggman could be walking around trying to take over the world and all that if he could make something that advanced," Frost continued.

Shallow was trying to get the ringing out of his ears while the unconscious Tails was kicking him around the room causing him to spit up a little blood. 'This is insane I know for sure I knocked him out how is he still moving?' Shallow thought to himself as he jumped out of the way of another attack.

Tails continued his assault until Shallow grabbed his arm to stop him. Tails then did something unexpected and used his other arm and both of his tails and legs and latched onto Shallow before he began electrocuting the hedgehog.

"Aahhhhh," Shallow yelled as he tried to get Tails off of him. His muscles were paralyzed from the electric current going through his body and he was starting to lose consciousness. He then used all of his strength and managed to head butt the fox which did nothing but cause his head to bleed.

Tails increased the voltage until Shallow couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground. Tails let go and walked a couple feet before he too dropped to the ground as well.

"Um so is that a tie or something?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, on one hand Tails was knocked out but then on the other hand he got back up and knocked out Shallow first before he fell again," Sonic said.

"Well according to Master Tails the rules were that you had to make your opponent unable to move since Tails was still able to move before he fell again it would mean he is the victor," Chu3 explained.

Just then they heard a stomach rumble. Everyone turned to Sonic.

"What I didn't have breakfast," Sonic admitted sheepishly.

"Well should we eat then?" Frost said.

"What time is it?" Amy asked.

"It's almost one o'clock," Frost said looking at the clock.

"Yeah let's eat something I'm actually getting hungry too," Knuckles said.

"Well we have to wake these two up first," Cream said as Tails and Shallow were dragged into the room by the robots before they went back to their post.

Sonic summoned some water from the sink before he doused the two lying on the floor to wake them up.

"Uh… what the…, what happen?" Tails said as he got up.

"You won Tails," Cream said happily.

"Yeah when were you going to tell us about those machines in your gloves and shoes huh?" Sonic asked in a playful tone.

Tails began to blush a little and began rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know it just never came up heh heh," Tails shrugged.

"Well that's pretty cool do you think you could make me a pair?" Sonic asked.

"Sure if you want to go back to our planet I could do it but I don't have any of my blueprints incase the ship gets destroyed," Tails explained as he stood up.

Shallow then got up and looked at Tails. "That was pretty crazy, I thought that was it when I threw you at the wall but then you got up like a mad zombie," Shallow smiled as he patted Tails on the back.

"I didn't think I would have to use them though," Tails replied.

"Alright since everyone is awake now let's get something to eat," Sonic said before speeding out of the room.

"Is he always like that when it comes to food?" Frost asked.

"Most of the time," Tails said.

"Hey wait up you're not going to eat everything before I get some," Shallow said before he ran out of the room after Sonic.

"Ugh why does he need to do this every time we eat?" Amy asked

"Beats me shall we join them though?" Cream asked.

Everybody that was left in the room followed the others out except for Tails who stayed behind to fix the broken window.

"Are you not coming to eat Tails?" Frost asked as he noticed the kitsune did not follow.

"Yeah I'll catch up to you guys, I'm just going to fix this window so we can resume the tests," Tails explained as he opened a large cupboard.

"Would you like any help?" Frost asked.

"No thanks I got it, thanks anyway though," Tails replied.

"Alright well see you at lunch then," Frost said before leaving.

Tails then pulled out a large window and called some of his robots to help him. When the robots came in, a few grabbed the window while the others clean what was left of the old one out so they could put in the new one.

* * *

Dining Room,

Everyone had followed the signs Tails had put up and were sitting at the table that was in there talking about ways to get rid of Eggman.

"So what did you guys normally do?" Shallow asked.

"Usually he comes at us with another one of his robots and we beat him then he goes away for a little bit before he tries again," Sonic said before stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Doesn't that get irritating?" Frost asked.

"No… mph I fink is fun," Sonic tried talking with his mouth full.

"Jeez Sonic could you try talking without your mouth full of food?" Amy said slightly irritated.

"It is getting kinda old Sonic," Knuckles said.

"Well if we got rid of him for good would we be no better than him?" Sonic asked.

"No but don't you think that after all of the things he has done that he doesn't need to be around anymore?" Knuckles countered.

"That's not my choice to make," Sonic simply replied.

"Anyway how did you guys come across your powers?" Amy asked.

"Well a couple of years ago we were fighting Victoria who had found a powerful stone and was going to bring it to Eggman but I took it from her so she couldn't let him use it and then a day or two later I woke up with my room frozen and Shallow was breaking things around the house," Frost explained.

"Not on purpose though," Shallow clarified.

"So you got your powers the same way we did then," Sonic stated.

Just then Tails walked into the room.

"It's about time you joined us," Sonic said.

"Sorry I had to fix the window," Tails said.

"Here Tails I saved you a seat," Cream said pulling out a chair next to her.

Frost leaned over to Sonic. "So does she like Tails or something?" he asked.

"As far as I know, I think she does," Sonic said before turning back to his food.

Tails walked over to the seat Cream had pulled out for him and sat down. Chu3 then brought him a plate of food.

"Thanks Chu3," Tails complimented the robot.

"You're welcome Master Tails," Chu3 replied before leaving.

"So Tails when did you make those… um, well what do you call them?" Frost asked.

"They're called E.L.P.S. and I made them a couple of years after Eggman left," Tails explained.

"What does E.L.P.S. stand for?" Shallow asked.

"It stands for Emergency Life Preserving System," Tails replied.

"The name speaks for itself," Shallow said.

"That's really cool Tails, how do they work? Chu3 gave us an explanation but I would like to hear it from your point," Frost asked.

"Well I implanted them into my gloves and shoes and they sense body movement and watch my life force. If they feel that I am in danger of losing my life or I am knocked unconscious then they activate and keep my body moving or give me a boost in strength when I'm weak in a fight," Tails explained.

"So they sense the change in brain waves and activate when something goes wrong?" Frost asked.

"Yes but not just my brain waves but my heart rate and pulse as well," Tails said.

"Ah so like if you have a heart attack or something like that they'll activate as well?" Frost asked.

"Yep, I wish I would have made more but I guess I got so excited about finishing them that I forgot about making more," Tails admitted.

"That's great and the sensors aren't linked to your body at all?" Frost asked.

"Nope I was working on that but I thought it would be more convenient if I didn't have to implant something inside my body," Tails replied.

They both looked at everybody else in the room and noticed they all had blank stares.

"What did I drop something on my shirt or something?" Frost said as he looked down to see he was stain free.

"I think they were trying to understand what we were talking about," Tails said.

"Oh," Frost simply said.

"So when did you become such a nerd?" Shallow asked turning to Frost.

"I have always liked technology I'm just not as good as Tails here," Frost said pointing at the kitsune.

"I don't think anyone is as good as Tails," Sonic added.

"So when do Jesse and Jessica get out of school?" Amy asked.

"In a couple of hours," Frost replied.

"So who's next to fight then?" Knuckles asked.

"That would be Sonic and Frost," Tails said.

"Alright well I've had my fill of food let's go Frost," Sonic said getting up.

"Sonic don't you think you should wait a little bit after you eat?" Amy asked.

"No way I want to see how tough he for myself," Sonic said walking toward the door.

"Ugh why do I even bother," Amy said after Sonic left the room.

"Well shall we all go then?" Cream asked.

Frost and Shallow nodded and left the room

"Yeah I want to see Sonic get it handed to him," Knuckles said following Shallow and Frost out of the room.

Tails was soon to go as well and was followed by Cream and Amy.

When everyone was in the control room Sonic and Frost were in the middle of the training room.

"So who do think is going to win?" Shallow asked.

"I think Frost has a better chance cause Sonic uses water which can be frozen easily," Cream said.

"We'll see now won't we," Tails said.

"When ever you're ready," Sonic said.

Frost nodded and began to freeze the ground until there was ice climbing up the walls.

Sonic smirked as he summoned some water from under the doorway and jumped onto it to keep himself from being frozen.

"You know any water you drag in here can be turned into my weapon," Frost said as he quickly ran up to the water Sonic was standing on froze it with his finger.

Sonic jumped off the ice platform and landed on another water platform and began to run around Frost on a ring of water he formed. "Yes but I can run just as fast on water as I can on land," Sonic said as he pick up his speed.

Frost ran over to one part of the ring and jumped up to it only to fall through as the water parted. He smiled to himself and shot and ice ball into the ring causing part of it to freeze.

Sonic then jumped down and did a spin kick which was dodge but Frost didn't see the jet of water following him and was sent into the wall by all of the pressure of the water. Sonic then began to spin dash as water started to collect around him and he shot forward at Frost.

Frost saw Sonic coming at him put out his hands shooting some ice at the ball of water flying at him. He hit his target and Sonic was frozen and he didn't waste any time and ran over and grab the hedgehog. He then tossed him into the air while he made an ice bat and when Sonic came back down he swung as hard as he could and smashed Sonic into the wall.

As Sonic fell he made sure he would fall on water and once he landed he started shooting bullets of water at Frost who used his club to block the attack. Sonic noticed that each bullet that hit Frost's club would freeze, making it heavier so he shot even more water bullets at him.

Frost felt the weight of his club getting larger and soon he dropped it and was hit by a barrage of water bullets that knocked him into the wall. Frost put both of his hands on the ground and began creating a bunch of ice walls throughout the room turning the training room into a giant maze.

"Great now we can't see anything," Knuckles said.

'Great now I need to find out where he's at' Sonic thought as he jumped onto the ground and began running through the maze. He was running around a corner when an ice wall sprang up in front of him causing him to run right into it.

Frost smiled as Sonic ran head first into the wall he made and watched him look around to see if he could find out where it came from. Frost then made a hole in the ice so Sonic could continue.

Sonic walked cautiously through the maze not wanting to run into a wall again. Sonic shivered a little at the cold temperature. He soon changed that by pulling hot water from the sinks and showers causing the ice to melt and the room to be filled with water.

Frost made a box of ice around him on the ceiling so that he wouldn't drown and began looking for the hedgehog only to find him right next to him. He then put his hand on the ice box and quickly began freezing the rest of the water trying to catch Sonic.

Sonic tried to get away from the quick freeze but was caught. Sonic watched as the rest of the water in the room was frozen solid except for the box that Frost was in. He tried to move but couldn't, so he tried to summon more hot water but it never came through.

Frost made some steps down to Sonic. "So do you give up?" Frost asked.

"Mmpphhmm," Sonic tried to speak.

Frost made a hole for his mouth.

"Yes I do," Sonic sadly admitted.

Frost made a pathway to the door of the control room and knocked.

"So I take it you won?" Knuckles asked.

Frost nodded. "Do you think you could melt this all?" Frost asked.

"Yeah hold on I want to see where Sonic is," Knuckles snickered as he ran by and up the ice steps.

"This looks so pretty," Cream said as she looked out into the now frozen training room.

Knuckles reached Sonic and began laughing. "Ha ha ha ha looks like you can't move ice butt," Knuckles laughed.

"Looks like Knuckles found Sonic," Amy said.

"Knuckles will you melt the ice already," Tails called up the path.

They heard a rumble and soon the ice quickly began to melt until there was a bunch of water everywhere which went into drains.

"Alright so who's next?" Shallow asked.

"That would be me and Knuckles," Tails said.

* * *

G.U.N base outside Station Square,

A female agent walked down the halls of the G.U.N base until she came into a room with a muscular looking man waiting for her.

"Sir it seems that Sonic and his friends have left the planet in search of Eggman," the female agent reported.

"And what of the remains of the house?" The commander asked.

"There's nothing left sir, who ever attacked that house destroyed everything," the agent replied.

"What of the man who was taken into custody, has he said anything?" the commander asked.

"No he has remained quiet and refuses to talk about Tails and his creations. We were fortunate to find an Eggman ship which just left earlier today and we are currently tracing its path," the agent informed her commander.

"Ah excellent, remember Topaz when you get to his base do not destroy his research and bring him in," the commander ordered.

"What if we run into Sonic or his friends?" Topaz asked.

"Don't worry about them we have something that will be able to fight them off," the commander said as he put his hand on a large glass tube.

"Do you wish to hire the Chaotix again?" Topaz asked.

"I don't think we will be requiring the assistants anymore. How ever I think it's time to call back Rouge, I think she will be of much help on this mission," the commander suggested.

"Yes sir, is there anything else you would like me to do Commander Blitz?" Topaz asked.

"No for now just do what I said and I will update you on the progress of finding Eggman's base, dismissed," Commander Blitz said.

Topaz left the room and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up. "Hello Topaz it's been awhile, how ya doin hon?" Rouge asked.

"Sorry Rouge this is strictly business, I have been instructed to recruit you for again so you need to be here at o-eight hundred hours tomorrow to be briefed on your assignment," Topaz informed the bat.

"Fine be that way then, see you tomorrow," Rouge said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

With the twins outside school,

"See you later Mikey," Jesse said as he and his sister left school to go home.

"Hurry Jesse I want to go see what they're doing!" Jessica called to her brother a few yards away.

"I don't know what you're worried about they're probably not doing anything exciting," Jesse said when he caught up to his sister.

"How do you know that they might not be comparing powers or something?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe they are. Actually that would be cool to see, I'll race you!" Jesse said as he took off running.

"Hey that's no fair he started without saying anything!" Jessica shouted as she chased after her twin.

Just then a black furred cat jumped in front of the twins startling them. She was wearing a black skirt that exposed her legs, a black vest which ended just past her chest she had long hair that was tied in a ponytail with a bow. And she had a fox's tail but had cat ears and the rest of her body was a mix of fox and cat features.

"I couldn't help but overhear that your friends have powers. Am I correct in saying that you are related to Frost?" the stranger asked.

"What's it to you lady and who are you?" Jessica demanded.

"My name is Luna and I need to find him so I can get rid of him," the stranger said.

"There's no way you could beat my brother and we aren't going to lead you to him!" Jesse shouted at her.

"Well then looks like I'm going to have to bring him to me then won't I?" Luna said taking a step forward, the ground began to rumble.

"You think that we are going to scream for help if you take us?" Jessica asked.

"No but if he finds out Eggman has you then he will come in a heartbeat won't he?" Luna questioned.

The twins got worried looks on their faces.

"Ah see I'm right. Now we can make this easy and you can just come with me or we can do this the hard way and I force you to go," Luna threatened.

The twins looked at each other and then ran away from the woman.

Luna merely shrugged and lifted up her hand causing a wall of dirt to erupt from the ground to stop the twins from getting away.

"Now I ask again, the easy way or the hard way?" Luna asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you want to do?" Jesse asked his sister.

"I don't know, brother is too far away right now to get to us," Jessica replied back.

Luna then started to walk forward. "I don't have time for this I'll just take you anyway," she said as she continued to walk forward.

The twins the turned to the stranger with determined looks on their faces and smiled.

Luna stopped. "Why are you smiling?" She asked confused.

Just then the wind began to pick up a lot and things were being blown every where.

"Because there is no way you're going to take us that's why," they both said together.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Yay yet another chapter completed. Ok the new characters I introduced are Luna and Commander Blitz. Luna belongs to Kirbyman50 and Commander Blitz belongs to me. So how did you like the chapter so many questions about so many things that happend may or may not be answered soon but until then I would like to hear what you the read thinks so please review =^.^=**


End file.
